


His Type

by chidoriXblossom



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Thunderbirds are Go - Freeform, gay virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 66,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidoriXblossom/pseuds/chidoriXblossom
Summary: Virgil Tracy's life revolved around his family and International Rescue. But when a leg injury takes him off missions he never expected to find a chance at love.  Then he met his physiotherapist.
Relationships: Virgil Tracy/Original Character(s), Virgil Tracy/Ray Swanson
Comments: 183
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is all the Sims 4's fault! I've never given Virgil's sexuality much thought, but when Sim Virgil started flirting with Sim Ray I found myself shipping them and this happened. I'm testing the water with this to see how it's received. Please don't hate me if you disapprove/disagree with me making a Tracy gay. This is just an experiment.
> 
> Major thanks to Gumnut for listening to all my worries and insecurities about this, reading what I threw at her and giving me the confidence to share it. Chiddi is being brave.

“This is non-negotiable.” Scott’s voice was stern and Virgil could only scowl in a feeble attempt to argue. Words failed him. His brain still wasn’t working properly. Stupid drugs.

A fairly successful week of missions and all round good mood had come to an abrupt end in a rather spectacular fashion. There had been a damaged bridge, compromised foundations from an earthquake, and a bus tangled in the barrier and snapped cables. 

Thunderbird Two had hovered in the air above, rescue rig hanging from her module while her pilot worked on evacuating the last few passengers from the mangled bus.

Virgil’s exosuit was an incredible piece of kit, adding to the second Tracy’s already considerable strength. But even with the hydraulics, lightweight frame and counterbalances it was still heavy and somewhat cumbersome. It slowed him down just enough to stop him from reaching the rescue rig in time when the bridge went down. 

One of those snapped cables had been his saviour, but the ride had been extreme and the impact hard. The suit took the brunt, but everything had its limits.

Virgil had landed, the left leg support had failed, and his knee had bent at an angle it absolutely was not meant to bend at!

It had been a long time since he’d felt pain like that. 

A long time since the green Thunderbird’s emergency green whistle full of nerve blockers had been used by her pilot. 

Now, just hours after the incident, Virgil was sat on a bed in hospital, cushions all around for padding, and his knee strapped up in a bulky black brace. Scott had been by his side almost constantly, offering brotherly support and comfort as always, along with a fair amount of smothering which Virgil really didn’t mind. 

Scott never handled things well when one of them was injured. They were just lucky it hadn’t been worse. 

Virgil had required surgery. A nasty dislocation though amazingly no broken bones, but his anterior cruciate ligament had completely snapped and other muscles and tendons had been seriously strained. 

The surgeon had used a graft from Virgil’s quad muscle to repair the damage and the operation had gone well, much to everyone’s relief. It did mean that Virgil would be out of action for a significant period of time to let his body heal, and that was frustrating as hell for him. 

When he’d woken up, Scott had been right there with him. 

Virgil had been happy, relieved to see a familiar face as he came round from the anaesthetic. But then Scott had put his Commander hat back on and started laying down the law. 

“I don’t need to stay here,” Virgil argued tiredly. “The op went well. I can go home in a few hours.”

Scott shook his head. “No means no, Virgil. I’d rather you stayed in for observation.”

Virgil sent him a deadpan look. “I had my knee fixed, not open heart surgery, Scott. If I stay here I’ll just be taking up a bed someone else could use.”

Scott’s eyes were fixed on Virgil’s injured leg, wrapped and sporting a cold compress inside the brace to help with the swelling. Virgil could practically hear the gears turning in his head. 

“I just want to go home,” he admitted more quietly. He lacked the energy for this to turn into a proper debate. Scott was worried and still getting over the shock of the accident, that was understandable. But Virgil was the one who’d been hurt and needed surgery. He was exhausted, still a little groggy from medication, and he wanted his own bed.

“Please?” Big brown eyes stared up pleadingly at Scott. “I promise I’ll behave myself. Just take me home.”

Blue slid away from his leg to finally meet his gaze, and Virgil felt a flicker of hope. 

Scott sighed. “You’re tired. Nap for a bit and I’ll talk to your doctor.”

Virgil smiled and settled back into his pillows. “He’ll tell you what I’ve already been saying. I’ll be back on the island in time for dinner.”

“Hush up and sleep.”

For once, Virgil did as he was told.

~*~

The next couple of days were fairly quiet and relaxed for Virgil, though pain was a near constant companion. He’d got his way in the end and had returned home, so at least he was able to sleep in his own bed. A hover chair helped him get around when he needed to, granting him a bit more independence than he would have had without it. 

On the fourth day Scott flew him back to the mainland to have his dressing changed. A week down the line saw the hoverchair take a backseat as Virgil was finally ready to start using crutches. A small triumph. Hard work and tiring if he overdid it, but it was still great to be back on at least one foot.

Two days after that he was back at hospital for another check up and to have his first physiotherapy appointment. There were some definite nerves about doing any kind of exercises and disturbing his still incredibly tender knee, but it was an evil Virgil had to face if he wanted to make a full recovery and get back to work.

Sometimes a little pain was a good thing.

Unfortunately, the slightly bigger pain that was his older brother was doing his best to get under his skin and invite himself along to the actual appointment, which Virgil definitely wasn’t thrilled about.

“I don’t see why I can’t come in with you,” Scott complained as the two of them sat in the waiting room of the physiotherapy department. Virgil bit back a sigh. “I might be able to help in some way.”

“How? Last I checked your medical training only covers that of an emergency first responder. This is totally over your head.”

A stubborn scowl that Virgil saw coming a mile away. “I could stand in a corner and learn.”

“Scott, I’m not five.” Honestly, his big brother could be a real pain sometimes. “I’m perfectly capable of going in by myself. Why don’t you head down to the cafe and meet me back here when I’m done?”

Scott raised an eyebrow. “I don’t want hospital food.”

Virgil gave him a pointed look. “Grandma was threatening to cook dinner tonight.”

His big brother noticeably grimaced. “Okay, the cafe sounds a lot more appealing now.” 

Virgil chuckled. “Told you. Now go away and leave me in peace. Maybe chat to a pretty nurse to take your mind off things.”

That got a slight smirk. “The one at the desk over there couldn’t take her eyes off you when we walked in. Well, in your case, hobbled in.”

Virgil shoved him lightly in the shoulder. “Oh, get lost.” A quick glance at the young woman who was fortunately distracted at the moment. “She’s not my type.”

“Oh?” Scott’s eyes turned towards him, a curious glint in them. “Then what is your type?”

Virgil hesitated. That was a loaded question, not that Scott was aware of it. The floor suddenly became very interesting and the younger brother feigned being in pain for a moment to derail Scott’s train of thought. 

It worked.

Someone stopped in front of them and Virgil’s eyes shot up. A man who looked to be ages with him smiled down at them politely. Dark hair, olive green eyes, bronze skin. A neat little soul patch under his bottom lip and a clearly well maintained physique that was impossible to hide under the yale blue hospital uniform.

Virgil swallowed. 

“Hello, my name is Ray Swanson.”

\---------

**TBC?**

**Well that was... ehh... I honestly don't know how I feel about this, mostly because I'm anxious about how others may react.**

**Think I should continue it? Please let me know if it caught your interest at all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I introduce Ray, after receiving such overwhelming support from you wonderful people in this amazing fandom. I was so nervous about this fic at first, but you all put my mind at ease with your kind words and I hope you'll continue to support me and enjoy this fic as it evolves. Thank you so much.

When Ray Swanson had been informed that his latest referral for physical therapy would be a member of International Rescue he’d nearly spat his coffee all over his desk. His colleagues had laughed, but for once the normally cheerful physio had been too distracted to join in with them at his own expense.

There had been a considerable amount of envy from them too. Apparently Ray had been asked for _specifically_. Something about being recommended to them by a reliable source. He had an idea who it could be, but for now that didn’t matter. 

He was both enthused and ever so slightly terrified. 

International Rescue. _The_ International Rescue. As in one of those brave souls who were constantly mentioned on news channels the world over for saving lives on a daily basis. A real life hero.

Wow.

This was a big deal.

Ray had worked hard to build up a good reputation, eager to prove himself in the field of physical therapy by learning as much as he could and putting it into practice. Anything to better the lives of his patients was hugely important to him, and he always felt such pride when a person made a full recovery, regained their original range of movement or just improved as much as their body physically permitted them.

Every case was different, often with unique challenges and limitations that Ray had to consider carefully. To see someone smile when they could return to playing sports, climb out of bed unaided, lift up their child or walk without a limp - that was what Ray lived for. To help people regain some normality and get back to everyday life, strong again or better equipped for challenges ahead. 

Helping people gave him a purpose. 

And now he was going to help one of the famous Tracys…

No pressure, Ray. No pressure. 

On the day of the appointment he started his morning as normal. A run before breakfast, a cold shower to freshen him up, then a casual browse of social media during his walk to the hospital, stopping in at his favourite cafe just as it opened for a tasty treat to have with his lunch. A quick message to his parents in Scotland, then it was into his uniform and he sat down with a cup of coffee and started going through the appointment files for that day. 

The name Tracy jumped out and he brought up the whole file on his screen. Virgil Tracy. Major trauma to the left knee. Dislocation, meniscus tearing, strained quads, recent ACL surgery. Possible strain on the hip joint caused in the initial accident. 

Ouch.

Health otherwise good. No history of previous injuries to that leg. A highly active lifestyle. A list of medication he was currently on for pain management. X-rays, pre and post op reports.

It all seemed to be there, aside from one single detail that Ray generally liked to know beforehand so he could prepare sessions more effectively. 

Cause of injury. This was normally where he got all the nitty gritty details of exactly what the person had been doing which had led to them requiring his expertise. 

He’d read just about everything a person in his line of work could expect, from simple slips, trips and falls to more extreme cases like sporting accidents or accidents at work. He’d even had a patient come in, incredibly embarrassed, after some crazy stunt in the bedroom had resulted in a dislocated shoulder. 

That had definitely been a head scratching moment. 

Some people led really crazy lives, and most of the time their bodies would only take so much abuse before they rebelled and failed on them. 

But on Virgil Tracy’s file there was no detailed retelling of his accident. Nothing for Ray to work with other than the data trail from the hospital and two rather frustrating words.

Mission incident.

Hmm… It probably had something to do with classified International Rescue work and protecting Virgil’s privacy. It would make sense if they kept things quiet to avoid the press getting wind of it. Such was the life of a billionaire hero, Ray presumed. Forever shrouded in mystery, almost like old comic book superheroes. 

With nothing else to work with all Ray could do was plan a fairly basic opening session, before his responsibilities to his other patients took priority and Virgil’s file was temporarily pushed to one side. 

The old clock on the wall slowly ticked the time away until Virgil’s appointment pinged up on the screen as the next one on the list. 

A breath to calm himself. A quick check in the mirror to ensure he was presentable, and then Ray headed out.

He always treated all of his patients with the same amount of respect and courtesy, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel a bit more determined than usual as he strode down the corridor towards the waiting room. 

The fact that the Tracys were one of the richest families on the planet aside, they gave so much hope to people without ever asking for anything in return, and for that Ray found them truly inspiring.

And now he was about to meet one of them in person. After a personal request. Wow. There was definitely a bounce in his step by the time he reached the waiting room. A nurse often brought patients to him, but in this case Ray decided to make an exception. It felt only right to make the trip himself and start things off with a good first impression.

He looked around, quick to spot two men sitting in a row of chairs with their backs to him. The one with chestnut hair was talking to the other, who had jet black hair and a pair of green crutches propped against the empty seat next to him. Obviously that was his patient.

Green? Hmm… Thunderbird Two was green. Did that mean Ray’s patient was the pilot of that amazing cargo ship, or was it just a coincidence? Thunderbird Two had always been his favourite, but he’d admit to getting the names of the operatives mixed up, as a lot of people seemed to do. 

Focus, Ray, focus. Now was not the time to be acting like a fanboy. The Tracys probably had more than enough of that to contend with already. He had to be professional.

A second to collect himself as the girl behind the desk watched him quizzically, and then he made his approach. Two sets of eyes shot up as he stepped in front of them. Ray gave them a sincere smile.

“Hello, my name is Ray Swanson,” he greeted. “I’m your physiotherapist.”

The man with the chestnut hair stood up and offered a hand, back military straight with intense blue eyes that seemed to stare right into Ray’s very soul. He was quick to take the hand and shake. A strong grip he made sure to return. 

“Scott Tracy, it’s nice to meet you, Doctor Swanson.” Scott turned to the other man before Ray could tentatively correct him that he was not actually a doctor. “And this is my brother, Vir--”

“Virgil Tracy.” The other man interrupted, a pleasant smile directed at Ray. They too shook hands and Ray found himself feeling more at ease with how calm Virgil seemed in comparison to Scott. Usually it was the patient who was anxious on the run up to a first session, not the family member if one accompanied them.

“Good to meet you both,” Ray said, straightening as Virgil reached for his crutches. “If you’d like to follow me I’ll take you through to my office and we can get started.”

A nod from Virgil as he got his crutches ready, and immediately Scott moved in to try and assist, only to be batted away. “I’ve got this.”

“Are you sure? I could grab a chair.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and Ray took a subtle step back, not wishing to intrude. Clearly there was some nervous tension between the two brothers, likely a result of Virgil’s injury. Any family member would be unsettled by that. 

“Kinda beats the purpose of me coming here, Scott. I need to get walking again, not sit on my ass all the time.” Scott still hovered but Virgil paid him no further mind, swinging his way over to Ray once he was upright with a firm grip on his crutches. “Lead the way.” 

~*~

The room he was taken to was surprisingly light and airy, despite the typical hospital sterility. Mostly white walls with a few storage cabinets, a sink, tidy desk, collection of physio equipment and of course one of those padded beds Virgil knew he was destined to spend a lot of time on. 

A large window looked out towards a nearby park, the splash of natural colours mixed with the urban surroundings pleasing to his artistic eye. He made a point of ignoring the tall mirror mounted to one wall. Seeing his crippled and beaten body was not something Virgil was fond of. 

If only he’d been quicker and made it off that damn bridge…

Ray pulled over a plastic chair and Virgil eased himself down into it, expecting Ray to take his own place on the other side of the desk for the initial chat about his injury. Instead of that, Ray pulled over another chair and sat down directly in front of Virgil, so there was no physical barrier between them.

A decidedly less formal approach the injured Tracy found himself appreciating. He’d hidden it well from Scott, not wishing to worry his older brother more than he already had, but Virgil had indeed been feeling nervous about this first appointment. 

Physiotherapy often hurt, and Virgil had never been good in hospitals to begin with. To willingly go to a place he knew was going to inflict pain on his already fragile body went against his natural gut instinct to avoid it at all cost. Even if the logical part of his brain kept reminding him it was all for his own good.

His eyes flickered between his braced up leg and the man assigned to aid his recovery. 

“Okay, Mr Tracy, I’ve had a look at your files but I’d like to start by asking a few questions of my own, if that’s okay?”

A nod. “Sure, that’s fine. And it’s Virgil, by the way.”

Ray’s smile was warm. “Shall we start with your accident then, Virgil? The medical reports indicate an impact trauma of some kind. Can you give me a bit more detail?”

Ah. Yeah, that… It came as no surprise that John had scrubbed the details of the accident from any official documentation, probably under Scott’s orders. All measures to keep the press at bay, though it didn’t always prevent the onslaught of rumours from doing the rounds online. 

Reports from previous accidents had announced Virgil’s death more times than he cared to remember. 

Give them an inch and they’d take it a mile. It was a lot easier to omit certain details. 

Ray would be safe to talk to though. John would have done background checks and the man had taken an oath of confidentiality to protect his patients. So it should be okay.

“I fell off a bridge.”

Ray blinked, likely trying not to react too much. “Not a high one, I hope.”

Virgil glanced off to the side. “Not the highest.” 

One hundred and fifteen feet according to John. Not that it mattered now. And to Virgil it was nothing anyway, but Ray didn’t need to know that.

The man raised an eyebrow slightly as he took a note on his tablet. “So you sustained the injury when you landed, I take it.”

“Sort of,” Virgil replied. “The rubble I landed on was uneven so I kept tumbling for a bit after the initial impact.”

“Rubble?”

“Yeah, the bridge collapsed.”

Ray’s eyes widened. “You were on it when that happened?”

A nod. “Hitched a ride down on a cable. Kind of.”

“Hitched a--” Ray shook his head, probably in disbelief. Virgil got that a lot. “Okay. So you fell off a bridge as it collapsed, pulled off some incredible feat with a cable, then landed badly on uneven rubble and that’s when the main injury happened. Is that it?”

Virgil nodded innocently. “More or less. My exosuit failing is what let my leg bend the way it did. It was probably damaged during the fall.”

A frown. “Exosuit?”

“A hydraulic and battery powered metal exoskeleton with a claw and jaws of life I use on rescues. The left leg support broke.”

Ray sat back in his chair with a look somewhere between disbelief and shock. Again, Virgil was used to it. 

Their eyes met, a moment of uncertainty, and then Ray smiled. “You’re certainly one of my more interesting patients, I’ll give you that.” 

“Thanks, I think.” Virgil’s smile was bashful as Ray took down some more notes, and then the physiotherapist was up on his feet. 

“Right then, let’s get you up on the bed and we’ll take a look.”

Yay… Bring on the pain. That thought was dripping with sarcasm.

Virgil got over to the bed okay and Ray assisted him in getting his injured leg up safely. Virgil pulled up the leg of the long shorts he’d worn to accommodate the bulky brace as Ray prepared to remove it. Virgil’s leg was locked at full extension by a metal hinge with a line of velcro straps to keep the padding around him tight and secure. 

With the removal of each strap he felt a little bit more vulnerable, but Ray’s hands were warm and gentle and he talked Virgil through everything he was doing. That kept the medic in Virgil happy, allowing him to focus on something besides the ache in his knee. 

They went through some very simple exercises once Ray had completed his physical assessment. For now basic muscle flexing and practicing bending his knee the fraction that it would were all Virgil was capable of. He had to be extremely careful not to rush anything in case he did further damage to the already traumatised joint.

Any setbacks would only see him out of the air and off missions for even longer. Virgil did not want that to happen. Being grounded was already driving him up the wall, and his brothers needed his help. He had to start pulling his own weight again, as soon as possible. 

\---

Ray secured the last strap and retrieved Virgil’s crutches from the wall for him. “That’s us all done for today, well done.”

Virgil’s shoulders dropped a little as he accepted the crutches, and Ray found himself suddenly looking down at a rather crestfallen man. Uncertain, the easy conversation between them gone. It made Ray pause.

“Are you feeling okay?” Sometimes patients felt a bit ill after having their injuries manipulated. The session may be coming to a close now, but Ray still had a duty of care to Virgil until he left the room. If they needed to run over time a little to give Virgil a chance to settle then Ray was more than prepared to do that.

The bulked up rescue operative shook his head slowly. “Yeah, sorry. Just sore and frustrated.” He tapped the brace with his hand, a flicker of anger in his eyes. “Think I’m still processing what happened. It’s caused a lot of inconvenience for my family.”

Inconvenience? The man had been injured in a freak accident while risking his life for others. He needed to cut himself some slack.

Then again, with the pressures and expectations of the world on his broad shoulders, maybe this was the norm for a member of the Tracy family. Ray had honestly never given it any thought before. He’d always seen them as the heroes they were, and they were mentioned on the news a lot about being called out. Almost a daily basis. And those were just the incidents the press were aware of.

Maybe that was the problem. Did they ever get any downtime? Was Virgil mad at himself because his team would have to fill in for him until he recovered? Was that why he suddenly looked so worn down, almost sad?

Ray wet his lips and considered his next words carefully. “I think you’re being way too hard on yourself,” he admitted. “I don’t know you personally, Virgil, but I know enough about what you do to assume you rarely ever stop. If you ask me I’d say you’re incredibly lucky to be alive, all things considered.”

Virgil’s head lifted and Ray found deep brown eyes staring up at him. It was at that moment the physio realised he was seeing a side to Virgil Tracy few others probably ever got to witness. Vulnerability. An incredible man still coming to terms with a significant injury, the shock of surgery and a long road back to fighting fitness.

A hero, but also a human being.

Ray took a breath. “Your injury was bad, but I’m confident you’ll make a full recovery. It will take time and you will get frustrated, that’s only natural. But make sure to be kind to yourself too.”

Those dark eyebrows lifted and the ghost of a smile turned up the corner of Virgil’s lips. Had Ray’s waffling attempt at a pep talk actually worked?

“You a psychologist too?”

Ray breathed out a chuckle. “Just a physiotherapist, I’m afraid. But I call things as I see them. Hope I didn’t just put my foot in my mouth there though.”

The smile grew and Virgil gave a shake of his head. “No, you didn’t. I appreciated your perspective.” 

He stood carefully with those green crutches Ray had meant to ask about and the man realised that their time had come to an end. Virgil’s injury aside, it had been a pleasant session. Not much room for small talk, but there was a comfortable air between them now which would help with their future sessions. Virgil already had the next one booked, so all there was left to do was walk him to the door.

“I’ll see you in a couple of days,” Ray told him. “Be sure to contact me beforehand if you have any questions, and be careful with those exercises I gave you. Slow and steady wins the race.”

Something in Virgil’s eyes lit up. “That’s what I tell my brother, Scott. Speed isn’t everything.” And then he was swinging himself carefully out through the open door, the comment lost on Ray but making him smile nonetheless. “Thanks, Ray. See you later.”

The physio watched as those broad shoulders and jet black hair headed off back to the waiting area, before stepping into his office to prepare for his next patient. 

So that was Virgil Tracy, huh. He was quite something. Ray had been a bit nervous about meeting him in case he wasn’t as nice as the press suggested, so he was pleased to know that concern had been unwarranted. 

Virgil was polite, cooperative, easy to talk to. A real down to earth guy with a big heart, charming smile and the most amazing brown eyes Ray had ever seen in a man.

A living hero, and an honest human being.

He looked forward to getting to know him a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a good bit longer than the last one. Ray demanded a lot of my attention and I couldn't refuse him. I hope he lived up to your expectations in his first appearance. I am still getting to know him myself lol.
> 
> Again, massive thanks to everyone who has shown such wonderful support for this new story. Its future is looking bright.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how quickly I'm churning this out. Hope I can keep up this momentum and enthusiasm. 
> 
> Once again, huge thanks to all of you who've read and reviewed. It really makes my day and gets me writing faster hehe.

They were on the flight home before Scott made a second attempt at asking about the session. He’d tried as soon as Virgil had found him in the cafe, but Virgil had shut him down with comments about being tired, sore and eager to get home. 

As always, his big brother’s concern had outweighed his curiosity, and he’d called a car to take them to the airport right away. 

Now with Scott at the controls of Tracy One and Virgil himself in the copilot’s seat Scott had obviously deemed it time to talk.

“So, did the guy live up to expectations?”

It was asked casually enough, but Virgil could hear the telling edge in Scott's voice whenever his protective streak was trying to come out. No doubt he would be making calls and booking Virgil an appointment with a different physio if he felt there were any issues. 

The thought was nice but unnecessary.

“He was fine,” Virgil answered honestly. “Polite, friendly, clearly knows what he’s talking about. Put me at ease pretty quick.”

“Good.” A nod of approval from Scott. “How long did it take him to ask about us? International Rescue and the Thunderbirds.”

Virgil blinked as something occurred to him. “You know, he didn’t mention it at all. He asked me about the accident, but that was only so he could get a better picture of what happened.”

“That’s gotta be a first,” Scott commented, sounding both surprised and a little impressed.

Virgil nodded. “I was just another patient. I didn’t get the impression of him giving me any special treatment.”

“Sounds like Colonel Casey’s recommendation was solid then.”

Virgil nodded again and turned his head to look out at the passing clouds, letting the back of the seat take most of the weight of it. His thoughts drifted with the pristine white, from his injury to the long road ahead, then Ray himself.

Kind eyes, gentle hands, a voice full of warmth and compassion.

Everything quietened.

“Virgil?”

A hand touched his shoulder.

“Virgil?”

His eyes fluttered open, head turning. A brief moment of disorientation. Familiar blue were at eye level and he slowly realised Scott was out of his seat and beside him.

“Wha?”

Scott’s smile was fond. “We’re home. Let’s get you up to your rooms and you can get some proper sleep.”

They were back already? Virgil hadn’t even felt the plane land. Scott was a brilliant pilot but the plane would have had to come down like a feather for Virgil not to notice. He could tell he hadn’t been deeply asleep.

He shifted and unclipped his seatbelt. “I’d rather nap in the lounge if that’s okay. Don’t wanna be alone right now.”

The concern in his brother’s eyes was immediately obvious, as it wasn’t very often that Virgil admitted such a thing. Scott didn’t comment though, instead getting Virgil his crutches and helping him to his feet. 

“I’m sure we can arrange that.”

~*~

Ray was just finishing up for the day when the door to the staffroom opened and one of his colleagues walked in. Tilly Adams, a bouncy young woman several years his junior, short in stature with wild light brown curls, bright green eyes and an infectious smile. Always full of energy with a bubbly personality to match. She was new to the department but already a valued member of the team. 

Ray was fond of her. They’d become pretty good friends in the past few months since she’d arrived, and he would admit to taking her under his wing a little. Just as his predecessor had done with him. 

“So this is where you’re hiding,” she grinned. “Missed you at lunch.”

Ray opened his locker with a small smile of apology. “Sorry, Tilly. I worked through it to catch up on some files. Had a lot of patients today.”

Tilly leaned against the lockers to his left and grinned. “Yeah, I know. But I’m here to ask about one in particular.”

Ray fixed her with a slightly disapproving look. “You know we can’t talk about our patients. No gossiping allowed.”

“Oh, come on. Just a little harmless information, that’s all I’m after,” she pleaded. “Nothing personal that’s going to get you sacked or sued.”

Ray rolled his eyes as he pulled his bag out from his locker, turning to a nearby sofa to deposit it. Tilly leaned off the lockers and plopped herself down in front of him, small fingers grabbing the bag’s zipper to prevent him from opening it.

“Tilly…”

“International Rescue, Ray! That’s huge! You don’t get more famous than that. You worked with a legend today.”

“Just another one of my patients who deserves the same amount of privacy as everyone else.”

Tilly pouted. “Don’t be boring. At least tell me which one it was.”

A sigh from Ray. He supposed that much was safe to share. Tilly may be a bit of a gossip but he trusted her - she would never say or do anything to jeopardize their careers, and he supposed others would likely have seen Virgil and recognised him anyway, so there shouldn’t be any harm.

“Virgil Tracy,” he replied, and gave a light tug on the strap of his bag. 

Tilly’s eyes went wide as she relinquished her hold. “The Thunderbird Two pilot?! You met  _ him _ ? He’s super hot!”

Ray happened to agree but he kept that thought to himself. “Is that the one he flies? I wasn’t sure.”

Shocked green eyes stared at him. “Wait, you didn’t know? Didn’t ask?”

“It just didn’t come up in conversation,” Ray shrugged. “And you know something, I think that was maybe a good thing. They probably get bombarded with questions all the time. It must get a little wearing.”

Tilly’s enthusiasm came down a notch at that. “I suppose you’re right. So, he's coming back for another session?”

“Yeah, in a couple of days.”

“Think I could--”

“No.”

“Aww, Ray!”

“No means no, Tilly. You’re not coming to the session. You’re not a trainee anymore.”

Another pout from the stubborn young woman. “Fine. I’ll just have to accidentally ambush him in the hallway then.”

“You’ll do no such thing.”

Big green eyes rolled and she bounced back up onto her feet. “Relax, I’m kidding. I understand that you want to keep him all to yourself.”

Ray felt heat rush to his face. “No, I don’t.” He shoved his uniform in his bag and threw it over his shoulder. When he looked back he saw the shit-eating grin on Tilly’s face and sighed. “I don’t.”

She patted him on the shoulder and started towards the door. “Sure. Don’t worry, I’ll keep your secret.”

“What secret?”

“As always, what we discuss within these four walls will stay between us.”

Another sigh. “It better.”

Tilly spun. “Ha! So you  _ do _ fancy him!”

“Tilly!”

His infuriatingly loveable friend grinned and practically skipped out of the room with a cheery wave over her shoulder, and Ray found himself once again alone in the staffroom. Tilly’s comments bounced around inside his head along with lingering thoughts of the dark haired hero he’d met that day.

A grumble and he checked his watch. Just gone 6pm, which made it 7am back home. His sister would be up by now and likely getting ready for her morning trail ride. He pulled his phone out and typed a quick message to her.

He needed to talk to someone who wasn’t spouting nonsense. Honestly, why did he let Tilly get to him like that? He adored her but she could be a real pain sometimes. Shona had always been the best at keeping him grounded, even when they were kids.

She wouldn’t mind letting him vent his frustrations. It was his turn anyway.

~*~

Three days passed and Virgil was back at the hospital again for his next appointment. As with before it was Scott who flew him out there, leaving the missions for the day up to their younger brothers. John had come down from Five to help on the ground, while Grandma ran mission control from the lounge with help from Eos.

Virgil was conflicted. 

He had faith in his family and knew they could manage without him, but being forced to sit out of missions while they picked up his slack never felt good. At least Scott was getting a little bit of a break today, acting as Virgil’s own private pilot and getting off the island for something other than a mission or business with Tracy Industries.

Though, knowing Scott, his big brother was probably treating this outing like a mission too. Virgil wouldn’t put it past him.

As with before Ray came to get him from the waiting area and greeted him with a smile. They engaged in pleasant small talk on the way to his office, and this time Virgil was directed straight to the bed.

“So, how have you been getting on?” Ray asked. “Managing with those exercises I gave you last time?”

“More or less,” Virgil replied. “I’m still getting a lot of pain but I’m doing my best.”

Ray’s hands started to carefully unfasted the velcro straps. “Let’s take a look and see what we’re working with. I might need to change your exercises slightly.”

Virgil immediately felt glum. That didn’t sound too promising, and he’d only just got started.

The coolness of the air hit his exposed leg once the brace was gone and Ray eased a support cushion under it. The bandages were off now so the multiple incision wounds were in full view, and the whole knee looked pretty tender.

“Yeah, I can see you’ve got more swelling than last time,” Ray mused. His fingers prodded gently. “Don’t worry, we’ll get that under control in no time.”

A flicker of hope. “You think?”

The smile Ray sent him made his insides flutter a little so Virgil forced himself to look away. If Ray noticed he didn’t say anything about it, and instead pulled up Virgil’s file on a nearby screen. “Don’t worry, Virgil. This setback is barely a blip on the radar.”

While the man studied the files Virgil let his gaze wander across the neat office, where it came to rest on the desk. It was mostly clear and well organised, like the rest of the room, with the only personal effect seeming to be a single photo frame. It was angled just right for Virgil to be able to see the picture within - Ray and a young caucasian woman, arms wrapped around one another, laughing towards the camera. It looked to have been taken at some sort of party. 

Probably his girlfriend. Ray was an attractive guy after all. It stood to reason that he’d have a partner. 

Wait, what? Why was he thinking about that? Ugh, get a grip.

Virgil looked away and instead focussed on his crutches against the wall, trying to let the familiar green comfort him. His movement caught Ray’s attention and he too turned to have a look. Virgil saw him smile.

“Nice paint job by the way.” Those words drew Virgil’s eyes straight back to him. “I meant to ask last time but never got round to it.”

Virgil felt his mood begin to lift. “My two youngest brothers. The day I got home after surgery they stole them while I was sleeping and gave them a respray. I was actually quite impressed they didn’t make a mess.”

That had been some kind of fluke or miracle. Virgil suspected Brains may have assisted to ensure the whole hangar didn’t get repainted. Wasting any of it was a sure-fire way to get in serious trouble with the artistic Tracy. His girl’s precious green paint was special, his favourite colour. No one else generally dared to go near it. 

However, in this case Virgil had made an exception for Gordon and Alan. It was a nice thought, and felt like he was carrying a little bit of home with him wherever he went.

Ray chuckled. “They not the artistic type, are they?”

“Not at all. One’s a slob and the other is still a stereotypical messy teenager.” Virgil smiled at the thought of his little brothers. “But it meant a lot.”

“Ah, siblings,” Ray smiled. “Sometimes they drive you nuts, but you’d never change them for the world, right?”

“Exactly.” This was the perfect opportunity for Virgil to get to know Ray a little better, so he tilted his head a fraction and asked, “I’m guessing you have siblings too?”

Ray sat on the edge of the bed as he carefully started to manipulate Virgil’s knee, checking his range of motion. “Just one. My sister, Shona.” He pointed a thumb over his shoulder towards his desk. “That’s a picture of us there. She’s my best friend.” Their eyes met. “You’ve got, what, three brothers?”

Ah, not a girlfriend. A sister. Virgil felt strangely better for hearing that. 

He smiled. “Four actually, and an adoptive sister. Our house can be pretty chaotic with so many of us.”

“I can imagine.” Ray moved down to Virgil’s ankle and started working it gently. “Shona lives at home with our parents on the family croft. I go back and visit when I can.”

“Where is home?” Virgil asked before he could stop himself. “Do I detect a hint of a Scottish accent?”

Ray’s eyes were bright. “Well done, I’m impressed. A lot of people say I don’t have much of an accent at all, and they can never guess right. I grew up in the Highlands, not too far from Inverness.”

“The Highland capital,” Virgil remembered. “I’ve flown over that way a few times. Beautiful part of the world.” He was pretty sure he saw Ray’s chest puff up a little with pride, but Virgil stayed focussed on the conversation. “So what brought you all the way to New Zealand then? That’s a long way from home.”

“True.” Ray finished with his ankle and moved back up to his knee again. “It was a bit of a spur of the moment type thing. I came over here for a holiday, loved it, and kind of got offered a job. So I thought about it for a while once I got back home, then applied for a visa and that was that. Been here four years now and I love it.”

Virgil was impressed. To move so far away from home and his family for his career and a new life - not just anyone could do that. Many preferred to stay closer to home and their loved ones. Virgil didn’t know if he could have done it, mainly because his job depended on the joint efforts of him and his brothers to be viable.

He’d also never been away from them before, so the thought was kind of alien to him.

“That’s pretty brave,” he said quietly.

Ray paused to glance up at him and Virgil felt a flutter in his chest. Those green eyes were quite amazing. 

“You’re the brave one, Virgil.”

The moment hung between them. Virgil tried to say something, but no words came to mind. All he could do was offer a small smile and look away. Then Ray’s hands withdrew from his leg and the physiotherapist crossed the room to one of his cabinets. He opened it, revealing a fridge inside.

“I’ve got some ice packs here. We’ll get one on you now to reduce the swelling and I’ll talk you through some new exercises we can try.”

Virgil swallowed and nodded. “Sure. Sounds good.”

He spent the rest of the session with a cold knee, which was rather blissful, and talking to Ray about how he was managing to move around at home, either with his crutches or the hover chair. 

Ray had a wealth of information and ideas about how Virgil could reduce his risk of straining his knee while also remaining as active as possible. He was delighted when Virgil told him he had access to a full gym at home, and started making notes of future hydrotherapy suggestions when Virgil also mentioned the pool.

There was no further conversation about their home lives shared between them, but as that moment had been so fleeting, they’d been able to avoid any awkwardness. Ray was as polite and professional as ever, so Virgil did his best to relax in turn and listen to everything the other had to say in relation to his recovery plan. 

It was a long road ahead, but Virgil was determined to walk it, and Ray was the man to help him achieve that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shedding a little more light on Ray here, but I'm still getting to know him.   
> As always I love hearing what you guys think and really appreciate the time you take to read this. Still can't believe the amazing reactions I've had so far. You're all wonderful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter. May this creative streak never leave me, lol. May my muse remain faithful.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

It had been three weeks. Three rather agonising weeks of slow progress for Virgil. Well, not really. Considering how bad his knee had been he was doing remarkably well, but he still wasn’t healing fast enough to be satisfied. 

There were some positives. He was down to one crutch now unless it was a bad day or he was tired. His leg was definitely getting stronger, and having a free hand when he was moving around was a big plus. 

He could hobble and use the coffee machine at the same time! Even paint a little if he had somewhere to sit his palette.

The piano pedals were still a challenge, and going anywhere near his workshop and Thunderbird Two was out of the equation. 

Scott had actually threatened to ban him with the help of John and Eos. That was decidedly unfair, and a little terrifying. Virgil didn’t feel strong enough yet to take on two of his brothers and such a brilliantly intelligent AI, so for now the hangar was out of bounds.

Still, despite his frustration and boredom of waiting for his body to heal, it wasn’t all bad.

Spending time with Ray had become the highlight of Virgil’s day whenever he had an appointment. They were still having sessions several times a week, which had allowed them to build the foundations of a good friendship.

Whether or not that would last once Virgil was discharged from the physio department remained to be seen, but he was hopeful. 

Ray was funny, smart, kind and easy to talk to. He didn’t pry for any information about International Rescue, which a lot of people had done in the past. He seemed to enjoy Virgil’s company, and was interested in him as a person. So many only showed interest because he was rich and famous. Ray’s attitude was refreshing and more than welcome.

Which brought something else to the table that Virgil had never allowed himself to consider until now. 

Virgil was a sensitive soul. His family knew that, but he doubted any of them realised just how far it went. With his broad shoulders Virgil always felt like he could tackle anything once he put his mind to it, and if it was for his family he would move the Earth itself to keep them happy and safe. 

They relied on him. Came to him with their worries, when they needed to rant, or just wanted someone to listen to them. As the patient one Virgil was always their first port of call for any concerns. And he loved that they all felt comfortable enough to approach him like that. 

But over the past few years things had started to change. Not hugely, but little things the second eldest noticed that no one else could see. There were other people involved now, to varying degrees, and they were altering the balance of how the family as a whole approached things. 

Virgil had first noticed it when Gordon’s blatantly obvious crush on Lady Penelope had developed into something more. Not just a passing fancy but a genuine love for the young woman his brother was incapable of hiding. 

Gordon had disappeared off on more than one occasion to England, and whether or not there was something more serious going on between them, he’d stopped coming to Virgil all the time whenever something was on his mind. That suggested he was turning more to Penny now for things.

Of course Virgil was happy for them both. They were a bit of an odd pair but they just seemed to work in their own strange way, much to Parker’s chagrin. So long as things didn’t end in a huge mess that could make working together difficult, it was a good thing. 

Then John had started having weekly meetings with that female astronaut, Captain Ridley O’bannon. Honestly, that had been something of a surprise. Eos had been pretty miffed when she’d reported that the two of them were spending a lot of time in contact, and the games of handball seemed to be happening more and more often these days 

Again, Virgil was happy about it. John worked so hard up on Thunderbird Five, far away from everyone else. He deserved to find someone who could understand and relate to him, and Ridley appeared to be that person. 

Gordon and John were the two most notable of the brothers now showing interest in having potential relationships. Scott had always been a bit of a player, but he’d been seeing that blonde pilot off and on for about a year now. Janet Carter, was it? Virgil didn’t know any details on what was going on between them, which was honestly fine with him, but if Scott had found a girl who could handle him then fair enough. 

Even Kayo had been spending an increasing amount of time with Captain Rigby. And as with Scott, Virgil didn’t ask. None of his business. They were all entitled to privacy in their own lives. 

Only Alan hadn’t shown any interest in romance yet, and for that Virgil was honestly grateful. The day his little brother started looking for a girlfriend or boyfriend Virgil would probably feel like curling up and crying. 

Alan was growing up so damn fast. He would always be the baby of the family, yet the thought of him soon graduating high school and showing an interest in relationships made Virgil scared. 

Maybe standing in alongside Scott as a substitute for their dad had something to do with that. Alan, like the rest of them, was getting older and didn’t need the same care and attention he once had. He was more interested in his gaming and online friends right now than hanging out with his brothers, being a typical teenager. 

Which brought Virgil back around to what had started this whole deep family analysis of his. 

They all had their own lives, and most of them now involved another person. Someone special. Someone just for them. It made him wonder…

Could he have that too?

A particularly handsome Scottish physiotherapist appeared in his head, with those olive green eyes and easy smile. Warm hands. Soft voice.

Virgil swallowed.

He liked Ray. He _really_ liked him.

At first he’d thought it was just a little crush, but now it was turning into genuine affection and Virgil was scared to let it evolve further. 

After all...he’d never really talked about it before. Who interested him, who he found attractive, what his type was…

His own sexuality…

“Virgil?”

Virgil nearly jumped out of his skin, his fork clattered onto his plate and his knee jolted up as he almost lost his balance on the stool. It slammed against the underside of the table and pain erupted from deep inside the joint.

A sharp gasp, he bit back a cry, and a hand appeared on his shoulder. 

“Shit, are you okay?”

Gordon’s voice. Virgil sucked air in through his teeth and forced his head to nod. For a few seconds he thought the tiny portion of his lunch he’d actually eaten was going to make a second appearance. Fortunately, his stomach held fast and the pain started to ease off from a sharp spasm to a dull ache. 

“I’m fine.”

The hand on his shoulder squeezed. “Sorry, bro. Didn’t mean to scare you. You were completely zoned out.”

Virgil cleared his throat and tried to compose himself. “Yeah. Just...wishing I could go out on missions again.”

Gordon’s smile was sympathetic. “It’ll come, Virg. You know it will.” He removed his hand and scratched at the back of his head. “About that, by the way, I can’t take you to your appointment now. Just got a call so I’m heading out.”

Oh. Right. Scott wasn’t due back in time and everyone else was busy. Would Virgil be allowed to fly himself out? He didn’t want to miss his session with Ray.

“Grandma said she can take you instead,” Gordon added. “So it’s all good.”

Virgil nodded. That was fine. “Thanks. Be safe out there.”

Gordon grinned and gave him a salute. “F.A.B. See you when I get back.” And he was bouncing off up the stairs to his chute. 

Virgil turned his attention back to the barely touched plate of food in front of him, no longer feeling hungry.

So, Grandma was taking him instead.

Hmm…

This could be interesting.

~*~

“I’m glad I finally got a chance to bring you here, Virgil,” Grandma said as they headed into the hospital. “Usually it’s one of you boys flying me around. It feels good to be the one helping for a change.”

Virgil smiled fondly. “You’re always helpful, Grandma. Just wait up a little, yeah?”

Normally Virgil had to slow his pace so she could keep up comfortably with him. Today it was the other way around, as Grandma paused and waited for him to catch up. 

Turns out that blow on the table had done more damage than he’d initially thought. His knee was aching really bad, enough for him to dig out the second crutch again. He was hesitant to put any weight on the leg.

Grandma opened a door for him. “Take your time, dear. I’m sure Roy won’t mind you being a few minutes late.”

“It’s Ray, Grandma.”

They arrived in the waiting area for the physiotherapy department and Virgil immediately spotted Ray standing by the reception desk. He was talking with another member of staff, a short woman with curly brown hair, but turned as he heard the door.

Their eyes met, Virgil offered him a hesitant smile, and Ray approached him.

“Oh dear, two crutches.” He stopped in front of Virgil and folded his arms. “What happened?”

Virgil nipped his lower lip slightly. “Something small and dumb but my knee hates me for it,” he admitted. “Sorry.”

Ray sighed and shook his head. Then a smile, and Virgil melted a little at the sight. “I’m sure I’ll find it in myself to forgive you. But I won’t take it easy on you.”

Virgil grinned. “Duly noted.”

“Virgil, where are your manners? Aren’t you going to introduce me?” 

Grandma. Crap, he’d almost forgotten she was there. The two young men turned to the elderly woman and Virgil gave her a sheepish look. “You’re right, sorry. This is Ray Swanson, my physiotherapist. Ray, this is my Grandma.”

Ray stepped forward and offered his hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Tracy.”

Grandma smiled up at him as they shook. “And you, dear. Nice to finally put a face to the name. I’ve heard nothing but praise about what you’ve done for my Virgil.”

“Just my job, Mrs. Tracy,” Ray replied politely. “The hard work is all on him.”

“Well, he’s certainly familiar with that. Personally, I’d prefer it if he took it easy more often. Got out and enjoyed himself.”

Grandma…

“Though he was excited about coming here today.”

Grandma, stop.

“What’s your secret? Maybe it’ll help me get him out of his bed earlier in the morning.”

“Grandma!” Virgil felt his face heat up, and the blush only grew when Ray laughed. 

“I’m sure he’s just eager to get back to full strength and not have to see me anymore. I’ll try not to take it personally.”

No… Of course that wasn’t it. Not at all.

It may have just been a bit of banter, but Virgil genuinely hoped Ray didn’t really think that. He’d enjoyed coming to see him, even if it was because his knee was currently knackered. They’d had good laughs and got to know each other better. 

And he liked Ray.

But what if Virgil was just another one of his patients? What if that rapport was simply Ray being polite, and he was like that with everyone?

Virgil felt his heart sink.

Had he imagined the whole thing…

Ray and Grandma fortunately didn’t seem to notice his sudden unease, thank goodness, and Ray gestured down the corridor with his hand. “Shall we?”

Steeling himself, Virgil nodded. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

He swung himself off towards the now familiar office, leaving his Grandma behind in the waiting area. Ray followed a step behind, and Virgil tried not to let the silence between them bother him.

Wow, he felt like such an idiot.

~*~

Something was off with Virgil today. Perhaps it was the accident with the table and being forced to use two crutches again, or maybe something else had happened at home.

Ray didn’t know either way, but it was enough to concern him. The charming dark haired man he’d come to know over the past weeks was unusually quiet and withdrawn. His smiles seemed weaker, almost a little forced. He refused to make eye contact beyond what would be considered polite. Conversation didn’t flow as well as usual.

Today Virgil was back on the parallel bars, practicing his walking without the use of crutches in a more controlled environment. The knock to his knee had been painful, but not enough to do any damage, so Ray had deemed it safe to try.

The bars could be daunting for many, but they had never fazed Virgil. Not until today. His frown of concentration was deep, enough to make that scar Ray had noticed weeks ago all the more prominent.

Or was his mind somewhere else entirely?

“Take your time.” Even while all these thoughts were churning in his head Ray made sure to encourage Virgil when it looked like he needed it. “That’s it, nice and steady. I know it’s hard, but try to walk as smoothly as you can. It’ll put less strain on your other hip.”

All he got in response was a nod.

Step. A flinch. Another step. He was nearing the end of the bars. Another step. His knee locked. Virgil hissed and tried to move, but his knee refused to cooperate. 

A stumble.

Ray shot forward.

Virgil kept one hand gripped on the bar while the other dropped to the mats beneath him as he went down. Fortunately, he caught himself without twisting his left leg. Immediately Ray was at his side, and assisted Virgil until the injured man could sit up and lean back against the nearby wall. 

“Shit.” Virgil hung his head and bent his good knee up towards his body. It almost looked like he was trying to shield himself.

Giving him a moment to calm down and decompress, Ray fetched a cushion and ice pack. That was enough therapy for one day. Virgil had clearly had enough. Now it was all about soothing that abused joint so he wouldn’t be in too much discomfort going home.

“You did well,” he said gently, setting the ice pack in place once the cushion was under the knee. 

“I nearly fell flat on my face.” The grumble sounded defeated and miserable.

“You had a little stumble because of the pain. It happens. What matters is you finished the plan for this session.” A pause. “Everyone has bad days, Virgil. You’re only human.”

That head of midnight black hair lifted and Ray was momentarily silenced by that handsome face staring back at him. Deep, beautiful eyes, swimming with uncertainty and what could be considered a glimmer of hope.

“Thanks…”

Ray blinked. “For what?”

Virgil shifted a little. “For saying I’m human…. A lot of people seem to forget.”

Oh. This was suddenly getting deep and very much venturing out of physiotherapy territory and into psychology. Ray was not equipped for that. Yet he still wanted to try, untrained as he was.

Anything to see that man smile again.

“Because you’re from International Rescue?”

A solemn nod. 

Ray fished around for something to say. Something meaningful. Anything that might help.

“Do you remember what I said to you on your first session?” He asked after a moment. “Just after we’d finished up for the day?”

Those brows drew together again in concentration and that scar briefly deepened. “Uh, slow and steady wins the race?”

Ray breathed a chuckle. “That too, but no. I told you to be kind to yourself, Virgil.” He gestured to the man’s bad knee. “Look how far you’ve come. Even with little setbacks you’re still working hard and making progress. I can tell you’ve been doing your exercises from looking at your quads and calf muscles. You haven’t been slacking off like many of my patients do.”

“You’d tell me off if I did.”

That got a grin from Ray. “Yes, I would. You may be Virgil Tracy, but that’s not going to save you from being scolded if I feel it’s necessary.”

A tiny smile started to pull up those lips and Ray felt a flash of triumph. Until it was gone again and the uncertainty was back in Virgil’s expression.

“I just don’t like failing, making mistakes.”

“Believe me, you’re not.” Ray really hoped he believed him. “You’re doing great. One of my best patients, actually.” A pause. “I’ll be sad to see you go.”

That glimmer Ray wanted to call hope reappeared in Virgil’s eyes and the man straightened up.

“Really?”

Hello. That was definitely a hopeful tone. It was as if the weight hanging over Virgil since the session began had suddenly been lifted.

That was… Ray tried not to let his thoughts get carried away. 

He could sense that something might have just changed between them in some small way.

It made him feel a little giddy.

“Be sad? Of course I will.” A nervous smile. “I hope you’ll keep in touch.”

And Virgil’s charming face and eyes lit up. Wow. He really was gorgeous.

“Of course I will.”

~*~

When Virgil and Ray walked back out to the waiting area they found Grandma chatting with the curly haired girl by the desk. Virgil immediately felt a little on edge - Grandma was such a gossip - but Ray’s reaction seemed to mirror his own and that made him curious.

“Tilly?”

“Grandma?”

The two women looked round and Tilly gave a cheery wave. 

“Hi, boys,” Grandma greeted. “I hope it all went well. I’ve just been speaking to this delightful young lady and learning a few home truths. Seems the pair of you are as bad at each other for working too hard.”

Virgil and Ray exchanged glances.

“I also heard that Ray here has some time off next week and no one to spend it with,” the elder Tracy continued, and Virgil didn’t miss the pointed look Ray shot in Tilly’s direction.

The man cleared his throat. “Yes, I was just telling Virgil I’m on holiday next week and we were about to arrange his next appointment for when I’m back.”

“Maybe it won’t have to wait that long,” Tilly piped up excitedly, which made Virgil tilt his head a fraction. “See, I was explaining to Mrs. Tracy that you pretty much live here and didn’t have anything planned for your time off. Then she had a brilliant idea.”

Uh-oh, Virgil could see where this was going. And from the look of him, so could Ray.

“Why don’t you come and spend a few days with us?” Grandma suggested. “We’ve got plenty of room and you’d be more than welcome.” She smiled. “A friend of Virgil’s is a friend of ours.”

Virgil’s eyes nearly fell out of his head.

Yes! Oh, please, yes!

Wait, no! That was a terrible idea.

Wasn’t it?

Shit. He didn’t know.

Would Ray want that? What if he felt pressured? Virgil didn’t want to give him a bad impression.

But how could he explain that to Grandma without making things majorly awkward?

Crap, crap, crap.

Engage panic mode!

Keep it cool, Virg!

If Grandma noticed his inner meltdown she said nothing of it. Her blue eyes remained locked on Ray. She smiled.

“So, what do you say, kid?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a massive thanks to all of you who read and reviewed. Hearing your thoughts really makes my day and keeps me inspired. I'm so grateful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all so amazing! I love all of you for reading, reviewing and letting me know your thoughts. Sorry I haven't had time to reply to all your wonderful comments. Here's another speedy update as thanks.

“I’m telling you, I could have strangled her. She had no business doing that.”

Ray was back at his apartment and sat in front of his holoprojector, the image of his sister and her horse suspended in the air before him. He’d just got home after such a crazy day and was in desperate need of some ranting. 

Mostly about Tilly.

Oh, who was he kidding. All about Tilly!

Tilly and Virgil, but most definitely Tilly and her meddling. 

Which of course was all centred around Virgil. 

Handsome, charming Virgil. And his sweet Grandma who’d made such a generous offer, even if it had come completely out of the blue.

Shona’s horse whickered and the young woman hushed him. “You know what Tilly is like. Hell, she’s your friend. She will have done it with the best intentions.”

“That still doesn’t make it right,” Ray argued. “Or appropriate. He’s under my care. I’m supposed to be professional and remain neutral. Fraternising with patients isn’t allowed.”

Shona paused in her grooming to look right at him. “Ray, you got invited over by some kind people while you’re going to be on holiday from work. I’d hardly call that fraternising.” Her eyes narrowed. “Unless you already made a move on him at your work.”

Ray was astounded and quietly furious. “Of course not! I’d never do that.”

A shrug from his sister and she resumed grooming. “Then there’s nothing to worry about.”

Ray practically deflated into his sofa. “Easy for you to say.”

Shona rolled her eyes. “So, are you planning on giving me any details on this handsome mystery guy who’s stolen your heart?”

Ah, yes. Hmm, tricky question. Ray had deliberately kept quiet about Virgil’s identity so far to his sister, though he had let his first name slip a few times. It hadn’t been enough for her to make the connection to International Rescue, for which Ray was very grateful, but he supposed he would need to tell her now.

A sigh. He thought of those brown eyes, slightly shy smile, perfect body and rich baritone voice. 

“He’s amazing…”

“Oi. Stop daydreaming and give me details.”

Ray smiled. “I’m not daydreaming.”

“Yes, you are. So, his name is Virgil, you said? Unusual. What else? What does he look like?”

Hmm. Did amazing cover it? Gorgeous. Handsome.

“He’s about my height. Light skin, black hair. Biceps to die for. Certainly very good looking, and perfectly charming.”

“Ooh, sounds like someone’s in love.”

Ray waved a hand at her. “Shut up.”

Shona sniggered. “Well, if you ever get a picture of him be sure to send it to me. Mum has been asking about this mystery guy ever since you first mentioned him.”

Why didn’t that surprise him? “I’ve told her everything I’ve told you,” Ray said with a roll of his eyes.

His sister shrugged. “She’s convinced you’re holding out on us.”

Their mother must be psychic. Ray had indeed been keeping particular details to himself, for obvious reasons. After all, it wasn’t every day you got to meet Virgil Tracy and spend enough time with him to develop feelings for him.

“Actually…there is more.” It came out very reluctantly, but he figured it would be okay to reveal Virgil’s identity. His family wouldn’t gossip. 

“I’m listening,” Shona replied, disappearing briefly as she swapped brushes, leaving only her horse, Rainbow, in full view. 

Not being able to see her gave Ray a brief moment of confidence. 

Here goes nothing.

“It’s Virgil Tracy. From International Rescue.”

The unmistakable clatter of a metal bucket on the stable floor. Rainbow whickered again as his owner let out a loud exclamation - somewhere between a squeal and a scream - then the whole image shook abruptly as Shona grabbed the holoprojector. 

His sister’s face filled the image and Ray shrunk back further into the sofa, holding up a cushion for protection. “Whoa, easy on the close ups! I can see up your nose.”

Shona ignored the jibe. “Did you say _International Rescue?!_ ”

Oh, boy… now he’d gone and done it. 

~*~

The surface of the pool rippled from a gentle breeze and Virgil followed the movement across the water absentmindedly. His sketchbook lay forgotten at the end of his deckchair, his mind too preoccupied for anything creative. 

Since getting home he’d kind of retreated, seeking quiet out by the pool when no one else was around. He’d have to move shortly, Scott was due back, and the deckchair wasn’t the most comfortable thing to sit on anyway. 

Scott...

Virgil wondered what his big brother would think of Grandma’s idea. He couldn’t believe she’d invited Ray out here like that. Not that Virgil was unhappy about it or anything. That definitely wasn’t the case. 

It had just caught him off guard.

How would everyone respond when they realised that Virgil had feelings for Ray? Up until now all of their meetings had been within the safety and privacy of Ray’s office, with no prying eyes. 

Now there would be nowhere for them to hide. They’d be out in the open for all on the island to see. What if something went wrong and things got tense? Virgil didn’t want anything to spoil his friendship with the other man. He felt like they’d turned a corner earlier, that maybe there was a chance for something beyond friendship. If he was reading Ray right, that is. 

He certainly hadn’t given any impression that he wasn’t interested. Those drawn out looks, tentative smiles, the way he’d put Virgil at ease so many times now without any real effort. 

He seemed to have a natural talent for that. Ray spoke and Virgil found himself relaxing.

It was nice. And just for him.

Bringing other people into the equation could ruin everything. 

Was he overthinking this?

He heard the low clunk of the pool tracks beneath him preparing to engage and hauled himself up. Managing with one crutch again, though tentatively, Virgil retrieved his sketchbook and started hobbling towards the kitchen. 

Scott was minutes out, and they needed to talk.

Slowed down by the few stairs at the side of the pool, Virgil was only just sitting down at the kitchen table when Thunderbird One roared into sight. 

He watched her swing from horizontal to vertical flight as the pool fully retracted, and listened to the thrum of her engines as Scott expertly lowered her down and out of sight. 

Virgil hoped their upcoming conversation would go just as smoothly. The knot in his gut suggested otherwise.

He felt a little sick.

It was fifteen minutes before Scott appeared in the kitchen, out of uniform and smelling of shampoo. He went immediately to the fridge and started digging around inside, but sent Virgil a smile as he did.

“Hey, Virgil. How was your physio?”

Amazing. His physio was amazing. Considerate, patient, charming.

Stop. Scott was obviously asking about the session itself. 

Stupid brain. Get a hold of yourself.

“It went okay,” Virgil shrugged, face kept carefully blank. “Grandma took me over. Think she enjoyed the trip.”

“Yeah, I heard Gordon got a call out. John and Alan are on their way back with Two, so maybe we’ll actually get to have a sit down meal tonight so long as Gordon isn’t too long.”

Virgil blinked. “This coming from the guy with his head currently stuck in our fridge.”

“I’m starving. There should be some leftovers to tide me over.”

There was, and Scott was quick to reheat whatever it was in the kitchen module, then he brought it over and sat at the table. Some kind of cheesy pasta goop that honestly didn’t look particularly appetising.

“So, how come you’re sitting down here all alone?”

A raised eyebrow. “Aside from the fact I’m banned from the hangars, which is where Brains and Grandma are right now?” Virgil shrugged. “Just thinking. Was out by the pool for a while.” A sideways glance. “Had to move though because _someone_ decided to come home just as I got settled.”

Scott smirked around his fork. 

The air between them felt easy. The conversation light. Virgil desperately hoped he wasn’t about to ruin all that.

He took a breath. “Did you hear what Grandma did, by the way? About Ray.”

“Asking him here?” Scott nodded. “I heard about it via Eos. That’s good of him to agree to come out so you don’t have to miss any sessions for over a week.”

Virgil blinked. Wait, what?

“He’s been through all the necessary security checks. Obviously, or you wouldn’t be getting treated by him, and Colonel Casey can vouch for him so it’s all good.”

Huh?

Scott thought Ray was coming here just to work?

No, that wasn’t it.

“Maybe I’ll ask him about my shoulder while he’s here,” his big brother continued, and moved his right arm. “It’s been bothering me a little.”

A family member in pain. Virgil immediately got distracted. “What’s wrong with it?”

Scott shrugged. “Don’t know exactly. It just kinda crunches sometimes. Probably all those rescues where I have to catch people finally creeping up on me.”

That didn’t sound good. One injury was enough in this house. Virgil wished Scott would be more careful. “Want me to take a look at it for you?”

His big brother raised an eyebrow. “You’re injured, Virgil.”

“So are you, apparently.”

“It’s just a niggle.”

“Crunching shoulders is not a niggle.” Virgil stood and went to find a med scanner in the first aid kit.

Scott jumped up out of his seat, bowl of reheated goop in one hand. “Oh, no you don’t. You’re not allowed to medic while you’re still recovering.”

Virgil found the scanner and switched it on. “Stop being difficult and sit down. This’ll take two minutes.”

“No, I think I’m good.”

“That’s not what you just said.”

“I’m feeling a lot better.”

A growl. “Scott.”

“I need to go call Marion.”

Virgil paused. “Marion? Marion Van Arkel?”

Scott grinned impishly.

Oh no…

Virgil sighed. “I’m guessing it’s not a business call.”

“You could say that. I’m taking her out to dinner next week.”

“I thought you were seeing that blonde pilot still.”

“Nah, we broke up.”

“Again?”

Something in Scott’s expression changed. Maybe Virgil had pried a little too much.

“You know something, I’m pretty sure it’s none of your business.” There was a slight edge to Scott’s tone that immediately made Virgil feel guilty.

“You’re right… Sorry.”

The med scanner pinged in his hand, starting to take his own readings because he’d failed to apply it to anyone else. Virgil scowled and turned it off.

Scott’s expression softened. “It’s fine. When you get a girlfriend you can tell me to mind my own business all you want.”

Ouch.

A girlfriend…

Yeah, because that was _exactly_ what Virgil wanted to talk to Scott about, wasn’t it. Only now it didn’t seem like a good idea. Feathers had been ruffled, his brother wasn’t in the mood for being fussed over, and Virgil’s already shaky confidence had just taken a nosedive. How could they talk about something so delicate now?

Virgil turned to put the scanner away. “A girlfriend…. Don’t see that happening.”

A tut. His brother actually tutted. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. I’ll bet loads of girls would kill to have you. You’ve just gotta get out there and find the right one.”

Oh, yes. Because that was _so_ easy. 

Virgil nipped his bottom lip and clenched his free hand. Half of him wanted to turn and tell Scott everything. The other half wanted to run away and hide.

It was now or never.

“Actually, I--”

The global emergency alarm sounded from the lounge. Scott abandoned his cheesy goop and hurried up the stairs, and Virgil’s chance was gone. Just like that.

Shit.

He leaned forward and banged his head off the nearest cupboard. 

Nice one, Virgil. Well played.

~*~

With a bag over his shoulder and phone in hand Ray walked into the local airport, full of trepidation and excitement. Two days had passed since Mrs. Tracy’s kind invitation to visit their family home, and now it was time to go...wherever home was for them.

Ray had considered the offer carefully, mindful of his career and how others could view him, how this had the potential to damage his reputation if it went south, and weighed out the pros and cons.

In the end his wish to get to know Virgil better had won out and he’d sided with his heart, not his head. A decision he hoped he wouldn’t come to regret in future. 

Shona and Tilly may have had something to do with his decision too, of course. Both were absolutely ecstatic for him, with Tilly telling him to “go get your man” while Shona had more tactfully commented that Ray deserved to find someone who made him happy. 

She’d then followed that up with “and he’s a Tracy! What’s not to love?!”

Ray wondered what they might have done to him if he’d decided not to go. That thought was a little frightening.

He’d forgiven Tilly for her meddling once he’d had time to calm down. There had been a bit of squabbling in the staffroom, then a tight hug and they’d ended up sharing their lunches after that, all the while talking about what Ray’s trip away might entail.

The conversation had stayed PG for the most part.

And now he was here, ready to embark on this thrilling and slightly terrifying adventure. 

Ray approached a desk and offered his phone to be scanned. Virgil had been in touch with him online to give him instructions on how to navigate the airport, and supplied him with all the check-in credentials he would need. Since Ray wouldn’t be flying commercially it was all new to him, and it felt very strange when he was led away by a member of staff without having to worry about going through all the routine checks regular passengers were subjected to.

Only one security gate, in fact. One very advanced security gate with an unobtrusive scanner system, no patting down and emptying his bag like he was used to. 

It was almost like stepping into another world. So this was how the rich and famous did it, huh? Sweet.

He was directed to a lounge on flight-side and stepped through a set of pristine glass doors, suddenly hyper aware of two men who looked to be security stationed just outside. 

Yup, definitely the rich and famous lifestyle.

The large room with its floor to ceiling windows was immaculate, with plush chairs, a holoprojector on each table and a carpet that definitely hadn’t seen very much foot traffic. There was even a very fancy looking bar in the corner. The kind of place James Bond would likely gravitate towards in the movies for some kind of plot-driven encounter. 

Speaking of encounters, that was when Ray saw him.

A lone figure in front of the huge windows, gazing out onto the tarmac as planes came and went outside. Familiar dark hair, a red flannel shirt that emphasized broad shoulders, one crutch at his side helping to support him. 

Ray’s mouth went dry. Wow. Was this actually happening? 

Virgil turned, as if sensing the eyes on his back, and his smile was as charming and beautiful as ever when it landed on Ray. “Hi.”

Holy shit, this man was waiting here for him. _Him_ _!_ Ray Swanson. A physiotherapist from a tiny little village in the Scottish Highlands. 

He was but a speck when compared to such greatness, and yet the way Virgil was looking at him made him feel like the richest man on the planet. 

He felt his face light up like the sun, his nerves giving way to excitement and the thrill of what was unfolding. “Hi.”

Adjusting his bag on his shoulder he made his way through the maze of empty chairs and tables until he reached the dark haired Adonis, and for a brief moment he desperately wanted to hug him.

Calm down, Ray. No need to throw yourself at his feet.

“It’s good to see you,” Virgil started. “I was a little nervous you might not come.”

“And turn down your Grandma’s kind offer?” Ray grinned. “No way, I wouldn’t miss it.” The grin relaxed into something far more gentle and warm. “I’ve been looking forward to it.”

His eyes wandered down from Virgil’s face as shyness took hold, settling on the crutch at the man’s side. Hmm, looked like it had been given another respray. The bright green of Thunderbird Two had been replaced by a much darker tone of the same colour, complete with a subtle metallic fleck.

Ray made a curious sound. “Gone darker, I see.”

A soft chuckle left Virgil’s lips, maybe ever so slightly nervous, but sounding just as happy as Ray felt. “This doesn’t clash with what I’m wearing quite so much,” he admitted and shrugged. “Call me vain if you want, but I can be picky with colour coordination.”

There was a story behind that which Ray couldn’t wait to hear, but it would have to wait until later. “Doesn’t make you a bad person.” He lifted his gaze and their eyes met, locking together as if they were caught in each other’s orbit. 

Virgil’s tongue poked out to lick at his bottom lip. An action Ray desperately tried not to stare at. Those brown eyes had him caught. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” Those words sent a shiver down his spine. 

Exterior doors opened and another security guard appeared. “Mr. Tracy, your brother reports your jet is ready to go.”

And the moment was broken. Virgil turned away and it was all Ray could do to keep his breathing steady and even. His heart was pounding in his chest.

“We’ll be right there,” Virgil replied, giving Ray just enough time to recover before he turned back to him. “Ready to go?”

An eager nod. “Hell, yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next stop, Tracy Island! I'm pacing myself but things are starting to pick up a little. Next chapter coming soon


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll admit I struggled with this chapter today, mostly because it was a rather tough day for me and that may have been reflected in my writing. Still, I’m happy enough with it and didn’t want to break my uploading streak, so here we are.

Ray stared out the small window of the plane as it banked towards a large rocky formation covered in greenery and surrounded by the finest blue of the ocean. Below him, Tracy Island. Place of residence for the world famous family who were giants in industry and heroism alike. An isolated refuge from the rest of the world. A place of escape for the few who did so much for so many.

Virgil’s home, and quite possibly the home of the Thunderbirds themselves.

No one knew exactly where they came from, where their top secret base was located. An island seemed like the perfect place.

The natural beauty of it captivated the physiotherapist as the plane approached a runway lined with palm trees, Virgil’s younger brother announcing through the comms that they were coming in for a landing.

Alan Tracy. A boy who looked like he should be in school, not flying a plane. Then again, considering who his family were, it really shouldn’t be that surprising.

The windows blacked out as they landed, probably another security measure, and when Virgil opened the cabin door Ray stepped out into an air conditioned hangar that housed two other private jets the same as the one he’d just flown in.

Impressive, but not a Thunderbird in sight. Maybe this wasn’t their home base after all. Maybe this was just a billionaire family’s tropical retreat.

“Over here,” Virgil called, and Ray moved to follow the other towards a set of doors. “We’ll take the easy way up. Don’t judge me.”

Ray smiled and shook his head. “Don’t worry, I know you’re not ready for stairs. They’re on the to-do list.”

“Good, because we’ve got over a hundred flights of them here.”

A hundred-wha?! Ray’s face must have told of his shock because Virgil laughed. How big was their property? Had there been a skyscraper that Ray had missed from the air?

Alan trotted into the lift just before the doors closed and tapped the control panel at the side. He’d introduced himself to Ray before they’d left the airport, but other than that they hadn’t had much of a chance to talk. Now seemed like the perfect opportunity.

“You’re an amazing pilot, Alan,” Ray commented.

Blue eyes and a cheery smile turned to him as the elevator began to move. Clearly, starting with a compliment had done the trick.

“Thanks, but that was nothing. You should see me when I’m in my element.”

“Oh? And when is that?”

A grin and Alan puffed out his chest. “When I’m up in space.” 

Space?! Seriously? Ray knew that International Rescue also operated in space. It was common knowledge. But that seemed like something very dangerous for a boy who only looked about fifteen.

“Wow.” It was all he could think to say.

“Alan is our resident astronaut,” Virgil commented, voice full of pride for his little brother. “Not bad considering he’s still a few months short of graduating high school.”

Resident astronaut. Damn. Ray felt so outclassed it was almost laughable. It was like he was walking amongst titans. 

“Yeah, don’t remind me,” Alan grumbled. “It’s such a pain.”

“Remember you’ve got lessons this afternoon.”

“Virg!” The little brother slapped lightly at Virgil’s arm, only to then get a large hand scrubbed through his hair.

Laughter from Virgil. Squawks of complaint for Alan. A glimpse into the life of two brothers acting like brothers. Part of a very special, but also fairly normal family. It made Ray think of the antics he and Shona had often got up to. 

The doors to the elevator slid open and Alan quickly made his escape. The smell of burning swept into the elevator and Ray sent a quizzical look towards Virgil, who just sighed. 

“Smells like Grandma has been baking cookies again.” Brown eyes flickered to Ray. “Want some advice, run while you can. If she sees you she’ll want to feed you.”

“They can’t be that bad, surely.” 

Virgil’s expression was deadly serious. “They taste like feet.”

Ray grimaced. “Thanks for the heads up. But I wouldn’t run anyway. It wouldn’t be fair to leave you behind.”

Virgil’s smile made his eyes shine.

“How chivalrous.”

~*~

Introductions to the rest of the family Ray hadn’t had the chance to meet before went well. Only Scott was absent, having disappeared off to meet Marion for that dinner date, but he’d sent his apologies. Virgil didn’t bother to pass them on though, since his big brother already knew Ray.

Following some polite conversation with John and a lot of enthusiastic discussions with Gordon about the pool and possible hydrotherapy sessions for Virgil - yay - Ray seemed to have settled in pretty well.

Max had been a surprise and Eos had apparently blown his mind, but he’d met everyone and so far they all seemed to like him. Even Kayo was perfectly at ease so that was good. Virgil felt like he could relax a little. 

He gave Ray a tour of the house and tried not to grin every time the man’s jaw dropped, either from the views, the house itself or the top of the range IR technology that was dotted around. He’d admired all their pictures hanging in the lounge, and Virgil had felt a flutter of happiness when he’d seen Ray’s eyes lingering on his one longer than any of the others.

Grandma had prepared one of the guest rooms and Virgil left Ray to settle and get his things unpacked for a while, then returned and chapped lightly on the door.

He still couldn’t believe Ray was here, in his home. After all those weeks of physio sessions and getting to know one another this was suddenly a huge leap and Virgil felt a nervous excitement bubble up inside him. 

It doubled when Ray turned and noticeably brightened when he saw him. “Miss me already?” It was light and cheerful, but Virgil could hear the faint teasing. 

He smirked and gestured with his hand for Ray to follow. “I thought I’d show you around the island. We’ve got time before dinner.”

Ray hummed and titled his head. “Sounds fun, but Brains said this is an extinct volcano. Doesn’t that make the terrain too rough for you?” A pointed look at Virgil’s crutch. “I don’t want you to break again before I’m done fixing you.”

“We won’t be walking,” Virgil offered simply, then slipped away smoothly from the door. Well, as smoothly as one with a significant limp could manage, which wasn’t very smooth at all. He tried though.

It must have worked because Ray followed. A trip back down to the kitchen via another elevator and the two stepped out to find Brains tinkering with a pair of brand new hover bikes. Sleek in design, far more elegant and durable than the old rust buckets back on Gran Roca Ranch, they were ready and waiting to be taken out and enjoyed. 

“Wow, they look amazing,” Ray enthused.

“You been on one before?” Virgil asked.

Ray approached the bikes and climbed into the seat of one as soon as Brains gave him a nod of permission. “No, but I used to drive my dad’s quad bike a lot on the croft. Trusted it way more than my sister’s horse.”

Virgil chuckled and moved to the other bike. “In that case let’s test them out. There are some great trails round the island.”

He had to be more careful, but still managed to get sat down on the other bike and secured his crutch to the side with some clips Brains had added at the last minute. 

A storage compartment at the back had already been filled with water and snacks, and Ray’s held a first aid kit in case of emergencies. 

They were all set for a little outing, where Virgil would be able to chat and spend time with Ray without constantly tripping over family members.

“Ready?”

Green eyes sparkled. “F.A.B. That’s what you say, right?”

Wow, this guy was amazing.

The bikes started up with the faintest whir and lifted themselves off the ground, and after a moment of going over the controls Virgil eased his into motion. They’d take the central path to give themselves time to adjust before they ventured near the cliffs. Last thing they needed was an accident. 

“Follow me.”

~*~

It had been a long time since Ray had had this much fun. The whir of the hover bike underneath him, the way it turned and darted over the rough ground, the rush of air in his face and brush of ferns against his arms and legs. 

He felt light and he felt free. Like nothing else in the world mattered right now. With a whoop of delight he picked up speed as the jungle path opened out more, chasing after the lead bike and that red flannel shirt. 

The terrain continued at a slight gradient down towards sea level, and a large lone rock formation stood as the perfect finish line marker. Ray got alongside Virgil and looked at him. Virgil looked back.

They slammed the bikes into top speed and went tearing down, probably way too fast to be considered safe, but that was what made it fun.

Ray crossed the finish first by a fraction and cheered to the ocean when they slowed to a stop. “I win!”

“You’re lighter,” Virgil retorted, grinning with hair gorgeously windswept.

“You’re just jealous,” Ray teased. Switching off the bike it dropped gently to the ground and he climbed off, having a stretch as he gazed out across the ocean.

Wow, this place was incredible. So peaceful and best of all, unspoiled. The Tracys clearly knew how to live out here without disturbing the environment. Everything was rustic and wild, the way nature had intended. No manipulation by man whatsoever.

The sea air filled Ray’s lungs as he breathed in deep.

This was the holiday he’d needed.

“Want some snacks?” 

A smile touched his lips and he turned back to Virgil, who was rummaging around in the compartment on his bike. 

Such an incredible man. What had Ray done to deserve meeting such a warm and considerate soul? 

Virgil looked over at him and Ray suddenly realised he was waiting for an answer. Oops. Quit zoning out. Stop getting distracted by all those good looks.

“Sounds good.” He moved to take out the box of treats and a couple of water bottles, and found a spot of smooth rock where they could sit down comfortably. It was made all the better when Virgil pulled a blanket out from the bottom of the compartment. 

Ooh. So the man came prepared. How very organised and thoughtful of him. Ray splayed it out and used a few loose stones to keep it in place, before turning back to Virgil.

The man was just reaching for his crutch but even the smooth ground wasn’t perfectly flat and could pose a challenge to him. Ray decided he was having none of that and instead stepped right up to the side of Virgil’s bike.

Brown eyes immediately shot up to look at him. One dark brow lifted slightly. The closeness seemed to have caught him off guard.

Ray smiled down at him. “Let me help. It’ll be safer.”

A few seconds of hesitation before Virgil nodded, and he reached for Ray’s shoulder. Ray moved in closer as he caught Virgil’s arm, guiding it carefully round his neck while his own went around the injured man’s back.

Slowly Virgil stood, letting Ray take some of his weight, and together they took a careful step. 

“You good?”

“Yeah.” Was that a blush Ray could see on those cheeks, or just windburn from racing around the island like a pair of lunatics? He decided to think of it as a blush because that was the more exciting notion, but said nothing else as he helped Virgil over to the blanket and then eased him down. 

They cracked open the water and started on the snacks, some biscuits definitely not made by Mrs. Tracy, and spent the next few minutes in a comfortable companionable silence. 

The waves licked off the rock further down the slope, lazy and rhythmic. A couple of birds rode the wind in the distance.

His biscuit finished, Ray leaned back on his hands and let out a contented sigh. “This place is incredible,” he murmured. “It’s so peaceful and quiet.”

He heard Virgil give a light snort. “Not all the time, it’s not. Try coming here on a busy day. You’ll see what I mean.”

“Is that another invitation?” Ray eyed him and saw the way Virgil’s shy gaze flickered briefly to the ground. 

“If you want.”

Ray hummed. “I’ll have to think about that.”

More silence. Just as comfortable as the last. They let it stretch on for a while, neither feeling the need to fill it with words straight away. Sometimes it was nice to just stop.

One of the birds let out a call. The waves continued to whisper against the shore. 

“Don’t suppose you get many visitors, huh?”

Virgil gave a shake of his head. “Not really. Occasional GDF personnel, the odd grateful rescue victim.” He picked up a few pebbles and started tossing them towards the water. “We tend to keep to ourselves for the most part. It’s safer that way.”

Ray felt privileged, and humbled. “I’m neither of those things.”

The touch of a smile. “No. No, you’re not.”

Plip. Another pebble hit the water. 

Ray considered something. “Doesn’t it ever get lonely out here? No other people around, being so tucked away from the rest of the world.”

Another plip. 

“Sometimes.” There was the faintest trace of sadness in that one word and Ray was immediately drawn to it. He turned his head to watch Virgil carefully.

“I mean, I don’t know how the rest of my family feel. It all depends on how often we’re deployed, how much we get to interact with others. A lot of the time I’m fine, but every now and again it gets to me.”

It must be hard. Ray wondered how often any of them got a chance to hang out with other people. Friends, any extended family, anyone. His family used to go nuts if they were all stuck in the house together for too long. How did the Tracys deal with those frustrations when there was literally nobody else around but them?

Virgil looked disheartened again, as he had done in Ray’s office the other day. It was something that upset Ray to witness. Those eyes should always be bright and full of wonder, not dull and downcast. 

The friendship between them now was strong enough for Ray to take a chance, so he reached out and placed a hand over Virgil’s forearm. Not his hand - even if that had been tempting neither of them seemed quite ready for it - but the arm was a relatively safe bet. 

It got the desired effect when once again those eyes lifted and met his own. 

“You’re not alone, Virgil. You know that, right? If you ever need to talk or just want to get away for a little while, you’re more than welcome to come see me.” Ray cracked a smile. “I’d offer to visit more often, but I kind of need one of you guys to fly me here. Public transport is abysmal in these parts.”

He was rewarded with a weak chuckle and faint smile for his efforts. A small victory Ray would happily take. 

He still couldn’t believe how such a strong and confident man seemed to have so many insecurities and worries. This wasn’t the first time Ray had seen them come to the surface, so obviously Virgil had been dealing with them for a long time. 

But what was the cause? Stress? The pressure of being perfect all the time? Exhaustion from overworking himself and constantly pushing his body to the limits, sometimes past them.

The man drew in a shallow breath and Ray waited calmly for whatever he had to say. 

“I can’t talk to my family about this.” It was almost a whisper, nearly drowned out by the waves. “They’ve all got their own worries and problems.”

Ray’s hand climbed gently up his arm and squeezed at those incredible biceps. 

“I’m sure they’d all listen if you asked them to. They love you.”

Virgil didn’t dispute that, but that vulnerability remained in his expression. “I know, but it wouldn’t feel right. It’s...different for them.”

Ray mulled that over silently. He felt like he was beginning to understand. In some ways there was an echo of himself in the man currently sitting beside him. A distant memory from a difficult time. 

This wasn’t a problem he could fix. Not alone. Maybe, if the stars were aligned just right, he may have a part to play in it. But he was far too modest to think he had all the answers. 

Without realising it his thumb began to gently brush back and forth over Virgil’s sleeve, slow and soothing. 

“Well, I’m here right now. So if you think it’ll help you can talk to me, okay? I’ll listen.”

The moment wavered between them. Virgil’s eyes were full of nerves. Ray briefly wondered if he was ready to bolt, if his bad leg was the only thing keeping him there. He watched him swallow and look away, and immediately missed the eye contact. 

“I’ll think about it.”

Taking him at his word Ray gave a small nod and let his hand slip away from that strong arm. It was a touch he immediately mourned, but Virgil was decidedly delicate right now and Ray would not do anything to risk upsetting him further. 

They were friends and he hoped his words had been some comfort, but for now there were limits. As hopeful as he was about their future, he would not make a move when Virgil was already so emotionally fragile. 

That wouldn’t be fair on either of them. 

What they did need now was something to lighten the mood, so Ray picked up the sealed bag of biscuits they’d yet to finish and opened it.

“Here, have another one of those,” he offered. “Don’t think I didn’t hear your stomach rumbling a few minutes ago.”

Virgil instantly blushed. “No, it didn’t.”

“A healing body needs fuel to repair itself.”

A scoff and Virgil rolled his eyes, then shoved his hand in the bag anyway. “You’re as bad as Scott.”

Ray grinned. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You really shouldn’t.”

The mirth was back in Virgil’s eyes and smile. 

Mission accomplished. 

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, big thanks to all those who have been reading and reviewing. Your lovely comments and support keep me going, especially today. Big hugs to all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up. I somehow managed to stay awake and semi functional to get this finished before I turn in (it's now nearly 3am)
> 
> Enjoy

Virgil couldn’t take the silence. He felt like he was suffocating, an immense sense of dread and fear pressing down on him. Unrelenting. Forever damaging.

How could this have happened? One minute everything had seemed bright and hopeful, Ray was by his side and the two of them had laughed and joked for hours. There had been a considerable amount of flirting too. 

Virgil thought they actually had a chance of working. That maybe he had finally found that special someone just for him.

Until everything fell apart.

Ray was nervous about entering into a relationship with Virgil when he was constantly risking his life with International Rescue. An understandable concern but one Virgil thought they could work on together. It would take some trial and error, but he believed there was a solution to any problem. He just had to figure it out.

So, as always, he’d gone to the one person who he could always count on when he needed advice and support. His big brother.

Unfortunately that support Virgil had been counting on was quickly ripped away from him. As soon as he mentioned wanting to have a future with Ray, a future that could force him to choose between the man he was falling for and his family’s work, Scott lost his temper.

He exploded.

“Are you serious?! You can’t spring that on us like this! I can’t believe you.”

Virgil flinched. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d--“

“Exactly!” Scott’s finger jabbed painfully into Virgil’s chest. His eyes were on fire. “You didn’t think. Not once about us or what this could do to us!”

What?

“That’s not true,” Virgil tried to argue. “I know this is a big thing. I just… I like Ray. I had to ask.”

“Well, forget it! No way it’s happening.”

“Scott.”

“I said no, Virgil! I won’t let you tear this family apart!”

Tear the family-- what?! How could he be accused of doing that? He just wanted to talk about his future, the possibility of him being able to spend more time with the man he’d come to care so much about.

Why was Scott blowing everything so far out of proportion? Virgil thought he would have been supportive. All he wanted was for his big brother to wrap his arms around him and tell him he was happy for him, that this wouldn’t change anything and they’d make it all work.

But Scott’s fury completely derailed Virgil. His confidence, his hopes, the idea that he could always come to Scott with anything.

It hurt. It hurt so much.

“I’m sorry…”

“You think I’m going to let you destroy everything we’ve worked for just on a whim and a phase?” The anger in Scott’s eyes turned to ice. “Don’t be so selfish!”

Virgil’s eyes started to turn glassy. “I’m not...”

Scott’s cold glare froze him in place. “You’re right, you’re not. Not continuing with this nonsense.” His brother started for the stairs and knocked against Virgil’s shoulder as he passed. “I’m going out, and when I get back we’re going to sit down and fix this, because it’s not what we want.”

Virgil's heart was crushed. _Fix_ _this_? He wasn’t broken. “Scott, please… I wanted to tell you before. I was just scared.”

His brother stopped and glowered at him over his shoulder. “And I’m ashamed. So well done, we’re both miserable now.”

What was happening? This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. Why was Scott being so cold and hostile towards him? Did Virgil’s confession actually offend him that badly?

Why couldn’t he just accept it? Virgil had done so much for him. He’d do _anything_ for Scott. Where had all that love and respect gone?

“I hope you’re happy, Virgil. You’ve let everyone down.”

No.

“Virgil?” Ray’s voice. Virgil spun round and saw the man standing on the other side of the room.

“Ray.”

Ray sighed and his shoulders dropped. “I’m sorry. I can’t do this. We should forget about the whole thing.”

What? No. Not you too. 

“I think I should just leave.”

No. Please don’t go. Don’t leave me all alone. Please.

“You disgust me,” Scott spat.

“We just don’t work,” Ray murmured.

“I can’t even look at you.”

“It’s probably best if we go our separate ways.”

“You’ve ruined everything.”

“Maybe it would’ve been better if we’d never met.”

No.

No, no, no, no, no! 

Virgil’s heart broke. A sob cracked at the back of his throat.

…

He shot up in bed with a choked gasp, chest heaving, heart pounding. His throat stung as he gulped in air, and a tremor ran over his entire body as the fear roared through his veins. 

Then his brain came online and everything clicked. 

He was in his room, almost completely shrouded in darkness. The dim green digits of his clock read 3:37am. His knee ached.

Virgil swallowed and tried to calm down.

A dream. It had all been a dream. 

A nightmare.

Still trembling as the cold sweat chilled him to the bone, he raised a shaky hand and covered his mouth. He felt sick.

Just when he thought his anxiety had been starting to settle down his brain had to go and throw _that_ at him. What the hell had he done to deserve it? Apparently stressing and beating himself up about his own cowardice wasn’t enough - now his subconscious had decided to get in on the action and torment him in his sleep.

That had been one of the worst nightmares Virgil had suffered in a long time. It had cut him deep, far too close to home. 

He was already worried sick about how his family would respond. Now he was scared shitless. 

Virgil groaned and pressed his palms into his eyes. “Get a grip,” he whispered to himself. “Pull yourself together, Virgil.”

Now fully awake he realised how unrealistic the nightmare had been. For one thing Scott still wasn’t back on the island, and there was no way his older brother would act so coldly towards him. Their bond was too strong for that.

Right…?

Yes. Of course it was. Virgil pulled at his hair and tried to slow his breathing. 

He had to get this sorted, sooner rather than later. Putting it off was only stressing him out and had the potential to blow up in his face. 

He had to come clean and tell his family. It was the right thing to do.

But that made it no less terrifying. 

Virgil eased himself free of his tangled bedsheets and groped around in the dark for his crutch, only to knock it over with a loud clatter against his bedside table.

Thank goodness for soundproof walls. Virgil would hate to disturb anyone at such an ungodly hour. They all needed their sleep.

Retrieving the offending implement the weary IR operative got to his feet and hobbled out of his rooms. Sleep wasn’t likely to return to him anytime soon, but maybe a snack wouldn’t hurt. It had been a while since Virgil had raided the fridge at night.

The nearby elevator took him directly down to the kitchen, and when the doors slid open Virgil was surprised to find a soft glow coming from the table.

Purple, blue and orange hung in the air from a holodisc, spinning gently and taking shape to form an image that almost looked like an eye. And beneath it, mesmerised by the sight, was John.

Virgil found himself smiling fondly as he approached, the soft click of his crutch no doubt alerting his brother to his arrival. John’s hands were up in front of him, gently spinning and manipulating the image. He didn’t glance round until Virgil pulled the fridge open.

“Can’t sleep?”

Virgil paused. “Something like that,” he murmured. “And you haven’t been to bed yet, have you.”

It wasn’t a question. He didn’t need an answer. John’s sleep pattern was all over the place, Virgil had given up trying to figure out how his brother was still able to function. 

“These are the latest scans of the Cat’s Eye nebula,” John offered. “I couldn’t wait to take a look.”

Virgil admired the swirling clouds of colourful gas with the eye of an artist. A very different perspective from John, but just as appreciative. “It’s beautiful.”

For a moment he forgot about all his worries. 

John nodded. “It is.” He turned to face Virgil and their eyes met. “What are you looking for? And don’t even think about going for the coffee machine.”

With a small sigh Virgil shut the fridge and limped over to the table. “Dunno. Figured I’d just take a look.”

John tilted his head a fraction, those ever observant eyes undoubtedly reading into all the tiny telltale signs Virgil unwittingly gave away. Signs that he wasn’t feeling too great right now. John always noticed, even when he was all the way up in Thunderbird Five. He was almost as good at reading him as Scott.

Well, for the most part. Even Scott missed things. Sometimes really big things. Really important things.

John slipping off his seat brought Virgil’s thoughts back to the present. “I know what you need. How about some warm vanilla milk?”

Virgil blinked. “Milk?”

John nodded and moved to the cooker. “Ridley told me about it. It’s really nice.”

Virgil couldn’t help curling his lip a little. “Sounds a bit… Warm milk?” 

Yuck. It sounded horrible, to be honest. 

“Don’t knock it until you try it,” John replied as he pulled out a pan. “Takes two minutes to make. You can tell me what’s on your mind while I do.”

Crap. Trust the ever observant John to realise something was up. Maybe Virgil should have stayed in his rooms after all. 

“Am I that obvious?”

John glanced over his shoulder. “Do you really want me to answer that?”

Virgil grunted and said no more. His focus turned to the nebula still floating lazily in the middle of their kitchen, and he allowed his thoughts to drift. 

The sweet smell of an unfamiliar hot beverage drew him back a moment later as John deposited a mug in front of him. Virgil eyed it skeptically.

It looked like milk, smelled like vanilla and a touch of something else. 

“It’s cinnamon. You’ll like it.” His brother took a seat across from him with a mug of his own. “Now, what’s up?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Why does something have to be up for me to be here?”

John’s eyes narrowed a fraction. “Don’t pull a Scott. I know you, Virgil. Only something serious would drag you from your bed at this time. Since you’re off missions and there aren’t any right now, it can only mean that something else is troubling you.”

An awkward shift in his seat, careful not to smack his leg off anything, and Virgil lifted the mug in front of him. “It’s nothing, really… Just a stupid bad dream.”

John hummed. “Your use of the word ‘stupid’ suggests you’re more bothered by it than you care to admit.”

Virgil scowled. “Stop psychoanalysing me.”

A small shrug. “It’s my way of showing I care.” His brother’s eyes softened a little. “Come on, now. Talk to me.”

Dammit. Virgil was a sucker for his normally distant brother’s more delicate approach. John never demanded answers like Scott, or pestered like Gordon and Alan. He had more patience than the rest of them put together and was always happy to wait for the answers to come to him without much prodding. 

That and he had an uncanny ability to sense there was a problem and then react accordingly as soon as it appeared. It was a trait that Virgil both admired and dreaded, and probably part of what made the middle brother so good at his job on Thunderbird Five. 

In missions it was a godsend, his brother’s smarts and sharp intuition handled like a weapon in a master’s hands. 

But when Virgil saw that same skill being applied to himself he found John’s ability to read him painfully accurate and sometimes a little too close to the bone.

Based on that logic, however, the chance that John may have already guessed Virgil’s dilemma was significantly higher than anyone else’s.

Virgil turned the mug in front of him by its handle and breathed in the sweet smelling vapour.

His resolve unravelled.

“Have you ever...given any thought to the future?” Tentative and quiet. Unable to meet his brother’s gaze. “Like finding something more in your life.”

John watched him under the dappled light of the nebula, colours painted across both their faces. Virgil took a small sip from his mug. 

Hmm, not bad after all. It was way nicer than he’d thought it would be.

“This is about Ray, isn’t it.”

Whack. Hit the nail right on the head, as usual. Virgil almost spat vanilla milk across the table. That certainly hadn’t taken long.

He coughed and tried to compose himself. Fear was beginning to bubble up. The thought of being rejected by his own family…

“I’ve assumed this for some time now,” John admitted. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you this happy with someone.” He shifted to prop his elbows on the table, mug cradled in both hands. “But you were too scared to tell any of us.” Another shockingly accurate observation. “Why?”

That last word scared Virgil more than anything. In fact he briefly considered downing his drink and bolting for the elevator as fast as his leg would allow him. 

Unfortunately his body froze up and remained where it was, locked in place by John’s eyes and words. 

His mouth opened, flapped uselessly for a moment, and then his hands began to tremble. Feeling betrayed by his own involuntary actions, Virgil responded by gripping his mug so tightly it was at serious risk of breaking. He forced himself to stop before that happened. One, because it would make a mess and likely injure him, and two, he liked this particular mug.

“How did..” The words died on his tongue. He felt like his nerves were falling apart. 

John smiled, soft and sincere. “The way you look at him, the way he looks at you. How excited you always were to go to an appointment and the way you nagged our brothers to always get you there on time.” A pause to sip at his mug. “That and the fact you went out to bring him here yourself and spent most of the day with him.”

Virgil stared at the table. “Didn’t realise I was so obvious.” He picked at the rim of the mug with his thumb. “So...what do you think of him?”

“That’s really not my place to say, Virgil.”

“Please.”

John adjusted his position in his chair and Virgil waited. “He hasn’t given me any cause for concern, and he’s polite and easy going. I have no qualms with him, but that’s mainly because he hasn’t given me a reason to dislike him yet.”

Virgil felt his eyes widen. Wait. So John was fine with it then? He nipped his lower lip. 

“You mean...you don't mind?”

Silence stretched out between them, agonising for Virgil. When he didn’t immediately get a reply he slowly lifted his gaze to look at his younger brother. To his shock, John’s carefully calm mask slowly began to show a few cracks. 

“Hold on.” His tone had dropped a little too, to the point where he sounded genuinely concerned. “You don’t mean… Virgil, tell me you weren’t scared we might react badly.”

John seemed genuinely shocked by that, and his eyes only widened when Virgil answered with a miserable nod. 

“I thought you just wanted to keep things private.”

Virgil shook his head. “Nothing has happened yet. Ray and I are just friends, but…” His confidence plummeted again, turning his voice small. “I really want him to be more.”

“Then why don’t you ask him?” A careful question spoken very softly. 

Virgil’s shoulders slumped. “Because I didn’t want any of you to view me differently.”

The light scrape of chair legs on the floor and John rounded the table. He sat down beside Virgil and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Listen to me very carefully, okay? Because I’m only going to say this once.”

Virgil nodded and tried not to crumble under John’s hand and gaze.

“You’re my big brother. You’re an accomplished engineer, an incredible pilot, a skilled medic. Strong, compassionate, talented. You give so much to this family every day by supporting all of us and just being you, and we love you for it.”

That hand on his shoulder squeezed and Virgil found himself unable to look away. He hung on John’s every word, desperate for the reassurance and comfort he was finally getting. 

“Nothing you could ever say or do will change how we see you, Virgil. Nothing. That includes who you fall in love with.”

Love was a very strong term which Virgil struggled to associate with outside of his family, but maybe it wasn’t as far off the mark as he thought. 

Could he grow to love Ray? There was a distinct possibility, if he were given the chance. Was it too soon? Perhaps, but who could say either way. 

Virgil picked at the edge of the table. “I feel bad for making such a fuss.”

John offered him a small smile and sat back in his chair. “Not as bad as me for hearing you’ve been struggling with this alone for so long.”

Virgil’s eyes widened. “I didn’t tell you to make you feel guilty.”

“I know, I know.” John held up a hand. “It’s okay. Just wish you’d let me be there for you a lot sooner. You’ve always been there for me.”

Virgil smiled a little and had another sip of his vanilla milk, deciding that he actually quite liked it now. In fact everything suddenly felt just that little bit better now that he’d actually spoken to one of his brothers. Like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

“Thanks, John. I needed this.”

His younger brother smiled and patted his shoulder. “Don’t mention it.” A pause. “I’m guessing you haven’t told Scott.”

Virgil shook his head. “No. Tried to. Didn’t go according to plan.” A sigh. “He kept going on about me finding a girlfriend. No way I could talk to him honestly after that.”

“I can imagine.”

“Then I dreamed we had a huge fight and he was furious with me.” He felt a little foolish talking about his nightmares, despite knowing John would be nothing but supportive. “That’s why I came down here.”

“I see.” John took the two now empty mugs and wandered over to the sink to wash them. “Well, you’ve got me in your corner now. So if you need help or even just some silent support when he gets home, all you have to do is ask.”

Virgil stifled a yawn and nodded. His mind clear and mood relaxed, he felt ready to venture back to bed and try to get some sleep. 

John noticed too. “Go to bed. I’m about to turn in myself.”

A tired blink. “You promise?”

The younger nodded. “Tracy’s honour. Now get some sleep.”

Knowing better than to argue Virgil stood up and retrieved his crutch, starting towards the elevator after another quiet murmur of thanks. 

“Oh, and Virgil?”

He looked back as the doors slid open.

John smiled. “Remember, we love you no matter what.”

A stress crack in Virgil’s fragile heart mended over with those words, so honest and true from his normally reserved brother. He would no doubt replay this conversation over and over again in his head later, but for now he was content enough to let John’s words brush over him and calm his nerves. 

He felt so much better. Maybe confident enough to try speaking to Ray about things tomorrow. He wanted the other to know his feelings. Virgil wanted to be honest with him and not scared. Even if the whole thing was daunting and had brought up Virgil’s insecurities, Ray was worth all the hassle. 

It was time Virgil stopped letting his nerves get in the way and confessed his feelings. 

Tomorrow though. Technically later today, well after sunrise. 

For now, bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading, guys. You make me smile every day with your lovely feedback. Hopefully this wasn't too bad. I was seriously fighting off sleep at the end of this, so apologies if it isn't as smooth as usual or has any typos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was determined to finish this earlier than I finished chapter 7 yesterday. Instead I'm an hour later. It's 4am and I'm knackered, but I was determined to do this. Hope you enjoy.

Ray stepped out of his room and took a moment to appreciate the immense beauty that surrounded him. The fresh morning air tinged with salt brushed delicately across his skin in morning greeting, the foliage covering the island rustled and whispered while birds set out to find food, and the ocean was flat calm.

He’d woken with the dawn and spent a while just lying in the immensely comfortable bed, still trying to comprehend where he was. Tracy Island. Invited as a guest. 

He was actually in the same house as the brave souls who made up International Rescue. 

And what stunning surroundings these incredible people had to call home. 

The sun was rising steadily, the gorgeous colours of dawn beginning to fade and make way for the perfect blue to match the ocean. Ray considered going for a run but changed his mind and stepped back inside. He had some shorts he could swim in and Gordon had said he was more than welcome to use the pool at any time. 

A morning swim would be a nice change to his usual routine. It would be a shame to waste such a good opportunity, after all.

Grabbing what he would need he headed down, got ready in the changing room behind the kitchen, and then ventured out towards the large pool. The floor was cold under his bare feet but the air temperature was already beginning to climb, and the water looked incredibly inviting. 

Some bubbles disturbed the surface and then a sodden head of golden hair appeared. Gordon spotted him and waved.

“Morning, Ray.”

The physio smiled. “Good morning, Gordon. Hope I’m not intruding.”

“Nah, you’re fine. Come on in.” He leaned back and floated comfortably on the surface. “Sleep okay?”

“Yeah, really well,” Ray replied as he moved to sit on the edge, dangling his feet into the water. Cool but not too much. Perfect. “So is this your usual morning routine?”

Gordon nodded. “For the most part. Sometimes missions mean I have to skip my morning swim, but I fit it in when I can.”

Ray recalled a memory for several years back. “You competed in the Olympics, didn’t you?”

The Tracy in the water grinned. “Wow, you’ve done your homework. Yeah, I got gold in the one hundred and two hundred metre butterfly events.”

“That’s amazing.”

Gordon shrugged. “Meh, I had a point to prove. Growing up with five brothers can be pretty competitive. We all try to shine in our own way.”

Ray slipped down into the water and realised he couldn’t touch the bottom. Hmm. That might complicate things a little for Virgil’s hydrotherapy that he’d planned.

“It has a floating floor.”

He blinked and looked back to Gordon. “Sorry?”

“The floor,” Gordon repeated. “It floats.” He lifted a hand out of the water and tilted it back and forth. “We can adjust the depth. You were thinking about it for Virgil, weren’t you.”

Ray was impressed. “Actually I was. I’ll need it at about waist height for him.”

Gordon nodded. “I’ll make it happen.”

He slipped away beneath the water after that and Ray settled into his own swim. He was confident in the water and set himself a good pace, which was nothing compared to Gordon’s, but Ray wasn’t about to compete with an Olympian. 

It was fun, relaxed, and a nice change in routine. Ray wished his local pool was a lot closer to where he lived. He’d love to have time to swim in the mornings.

He took a break after about twenty minutes, by which point he could hear more voices coming from the villa, and looked out beyond the pool towards the sea and neighbouring island.

It must be amazing to call such a beautiful place home. Tracy Island definitely had an alluring charm, and after spending just that first night over, Ray had to admit he was falling under its spell.

And it wasn’t just the island. There was a very particular Tracy who was also slowly worming his way into his heart, and Ray was doing absolutely nothing to stop him. Was that wrong? From a professional standpoint, yes. But Ray had spent his life following the rules and putting his career before anything else.

Wanting to take a chance and throw caution to the wind didn’t make him a bad person. It made him human.

So long as it was what Virgil wanted too. Ray was optimistic. They’d been tiptoeing around each other for several weeks now and yesterday there had been a considerable amount of flirting. Subtle, of course. Nothing glaringly obvious. But flirting, nonetheless.

Virgil still had some demons to face and no doubt a few difficult conversations with his family ahead. It was a very delicate subject that couldn’t be rushed. Ray knew - he’d been there himself.

It may be quite a while before Virgil was comfortable enough to take that next step, but Ray was patient.

And Virgil Tracy was definitely worth the wait.

A splash of water and Gordon appeared beside him. “Distracted by the view?”

Ray gave a small nod. “Something like that.”

“Virgil does that too,” Gordon commented. “When he’s looking for creative inspiration.”

Creative inspiration? Hmm. Ray was suddenly very curious. 

Gordon didn’t seem to notice. “So, when are you wanting to get my brother in the water? Be warned, he’s not much of a morning person.”

Oh? More interesting information. Gordon was a goldmine for details on his brother. Ray would definitely be asking Virgil about them all later. 

“I think I can handle him,” he smiled. “And the sooner the better. Therapy in the morning to get his knee working and then he can relax for the rest of the day.”

Gordon gave a nod. “I’ll help if you need it. Not a stranger to hydrotherapy, myself.”

There was a story there, but Ray didn’t ask as Gordon was suddenly distracted. Following his gaze he looked back across the full length of the pool towards the villa, and spotted a familiar red flannel shirt and head of dark hair.

“Looks like the family bear is up,” Gordon grinned. “Way earlier than normal.” A look to Ray. “Probably because you’re here.”

Before Ray could respond Gordon dipped below the water and shot off, leaving the physio alone at the far end of the pool. He blinked, then smiled and swam after him, eager to meet this ‘family bear’ version of the man he’d come to be so fond of. 

~*~

A still very sleepy Virgil limped into the kitchen and made a beeline for the island unit, paying attention to nothing else around him. 

Coffee. He needed coffee.

Grandma was up. His brain registered the purple of her favourite tracksuit lurking near the automated kitchen module. 

Brains and Max were about too, the robot bleeping cheerfully as he followed his creator to the fridge. 

Even John was up. How? He’d been awake even longer than Virgil last night, but he looked bright eyed and well rested as he stood at the cooker.

Not fair.

Virgil jabbed at the coffee machine and waited for it to follow his commands. 

“Morning, all.” Gordon’s chipper voice greeted as his predictably dripping wet form trotted up into the kitchen, leaving droplets of water in his wake. 

The coffee finally dispensed and Virgil lifted the mug, then turned so he could lean back against the edge of the counter and face the pool. 

The scent of coffee swirled up his nose and brought him slowly to life. His brain started taking note of there being someone just climbing out of the pool.

Not Gordon. He was already in the kitchen. 

Someone else. 

Someone hot.

And familiar.

Virgil’s brain stuttered and then froze, memory of his guest coming flooding back to him. 

Ray. Stood at the edge of the pool in nothing but a pair of shorts, towelling himself dry. Damp bronze skin shining in the morning light. A look of content on his face. He turned a little and Virgil got an even better view of attractively toned muscles. The man was fit. 

Perfection in the artist’s eyes. 

Virgil swallowed. Was Ray actually moving in slow motion or was that just his corny brain messing with him? He could stand there and watch the other man all day.

“You’re staring, Virgil.” John’s voice.

Virgil’s eyes never left Ray. He gave a tiny shake of his head. “Just admiring the view.”

“The v-view?” Brains asked from somewhere to the left. “While imp-pressive, it’s the same one we see everyd-day.”

A tiny smile that Virgil hid behind his mug. “Maybe to you.”

John gave his arm a passing squeeze of support, no doubt a follow on from their talk last night, and then left Virgil to go back to his not so subtle ogling of Ray’s physique. 

When the man came up into the kitchen greetings were exchanged all round, and Virgil felt his chest flutter as Ray moved straight over to him.

“Morning.” His smile was like the sun and his skin still slightly damp. It was a fight for Virgil to keep his eyes on Ray’s face. They so desperately wanted to roam all over him.

Damn, he had it bad now.

“Hi,” he returned. A swallow. He had to force himself to speak. “Finally tried the pool, I see.”

His answer came with a cheerful nod. “Gordon was kind enough to let me share. Though now I’m feeling incredibly incompetent in my swimming ability.”

Virgil chuckled. “Don’t. Everyone gets that way when in the pool with Gordon.” Virgil shifted a little and gestured to the coffee machine. “Coffee?”

“Yes, please.” Ray’s shoulders slumped with relief, a smile still on his lips. 

Virgil reached for another mug that Max had set on the counter and handed it to him. Their fingers brushed the tiniest amount. Eyes met briefly, then slid away from one another. 

Ray pressed a few buttons on the machine and then looked back to him. 

“By the way, how do you feel about trying some hydrotherapy this morning? It’ll be good for me to show you the exercises you can do, and Gordon has already offered to help where he can.”

Virgil blinked. Him and Ray in the pool together, wearing nothing but shorts? That could be a little problematic. Virgil was so easily distracted when the handsome therapist was around. He probably wouldn’t take in a single instruction he was given.

Could they maybe remove Gordon from the equation altogether? That would be much better.

Virgil, focus!

“Uh… Think I’m ready for it?”

“So long as you’re careful I’d say so,” Ray replied. “It’s a good way to stretch your leg out and practice your range of movement without putting too much strain on it.”

Virgil wasn’t about to argue with that. Ray was the expert after all. And there was certainly no way he was going to talk himself out of a chance to see the man in the pool, up close and personal.

No, stop it. Behave yourself. 

“Okay,” he agreed. “I’ll try.”

Judging by the way Ray beamed at him that was the right thing to say. Like Virgil would have protested anyway. There was no way his resolve wouldn’t crumble when faced with such a gorgeous man and his confident resolve. 

Nope, Ray might as well have had Virgil wrapped around his little finger, and Virgil was absolutely fine with that.

~*~

After a rather delicious breakfast of pancakes and mixed fruit, prepared by John, most of the household dispersed. Gordon returned to the pool and chatted with Ray who sat on the edge as they waited for Virgil to appear from the changing room. 

Kayo joined them on a deck chair with some of the pancakes John had left for her, and Ray learned that she was in charge of security on the island. Apparently her responsibilities had kept her from joining them for breakfast - whatever that entailed Ray had no clue - but he appreciated her coming down to talk to him now.

Everyone was so friendly and welcoming. It was hard to believe he hadn’t even been there twenty-four hours yet. It seemed like so much longer.

Still no Thunderbirds to be seen, but Ray lived in hope that he might catch a glimpse of one before his time on the island was over. 

Of course if he didn’t see any he wouldn’t be heartbroken. As incredible as they were it wasn’t the Thunderbirds he’d come to see. His time with Virgil was far more precious. 

Speak of the devil, Ray heard the familiar click of a crutch approaching. He turned with the intention of making some light hearted comment about Virgil taking his sweet time, only for the words to die on his lips and his eyes to nearly fall out of his head.

Virgil, wearing nothing but a pair of black and green board shorts, standing no more than five feet away for Ray to shamelessly stare at.

He was glorious. Like one of those pristine marble statues often found in museums, with the body of a God.

Those broad uncovered shoulders, solid pectorals, abs that boasted of a strong core. Ray had known from the beginning that Virgil possessed significant physical strength, but now he could actually see it in his physique and it was marvellous. 

Adding to the living work of art were multiple scars dotted across his skin, some more noticeable than others, each with a history that Ray desperately hoped to learn someday. 

A tantalising little happy trail at his navel travelled down to disappear beneath the waistband of his shorts, tormenting the poor physio from the moment he laid eyes on it.

He quickly returned his gaze to that handsome face and blushed. 

In short, wow. It was all he could think without venturing into a far more adult context than he was currently prepared to with Gordon and Kayo around to witness it. At least his brain remembered that much.

Who could blame him, though? Virgil was drop dead gorgeous. A perfect body to match a beautiful heart and soul. 

How could such a perfect being exist? Ray vaguely realised he was starting to venture into hero-worship territory with that thought, but he couldn't care less. 

Virgil was a hero, a genuine one, and Ray wanted to worship every inch of him. Every patch of bare skin currently available to him, every scar, every hair on his head and every perfectly defined inch of muscle. 

He swallowed. His throat felt incredibly dry.

Virgil tilted his head a fraction. “Ready when you are.”

Damn. He was in so much trouble. 

“Well hurry up and get in then.” The words came from Gordon, snapping Ray out of his reverie, for which he was very grateful. “We’re waiting for you, slowpoke.”

A snort from Virgil. He rolled his eyes. “Don’t make fun of a cripple, squid. I’ll make you regret it.”

“Ha, you’d have to catch me first.”

“That won’t be a problem.” Virgil turned to Kayo. “Would you be so kind?”

The young woman smirked and stood from her deckchair. “It would be my pleasure.”

“Ah! No fair!” And Gordon retreated beneath the surface as Kayo stripped down to a green bikini and dove straight in after him. 

Virgil laughed and Ray found himself joining in, not quite sure what Gordon was so afraid of but confident he’d hear the reason why later.

Decidedly less distracted now that he’d been snapped out of it, the physio turned back to Virgil and gestured to the pool. 

“Okay, get in here and let’s get started. We’ve got a lot of work to do.”

Virgil gave him a look that was almost a pout and Ray found it absolutely adorable. “You’re going to beast me, aren’t you.”

Ray grinned. “Would I do such a thing?” He nodded. “Yes. Yes, I would.”

~*~

They worked for almost an hour, Ray putting Virgil through his paces as much as he deemed safe. The knee was definitely improving, and it quickly became obvious that Virgil was actually quite enjoying himself. 

The water naturally granted him some buoyancy which took pressure off his leg, and allowed him to move more confidently without the fear of falling and crashing to the floor.

On the few occasions that his knee did let him down and buckle he was able to turn and float on his back, and Ray would admit to gently catching his shoulders to support him on more than one occasion. 

Each time that happened Virgil would look round at him, those big brown eyes shy but grateful, and a faint dusting of pink would spread across his cheeks. 

Ray quickly realised his professionalism was going to fail him if things kept up like this, and with each gentle touch he felt his resolve weaken more and more. 

He was doomed. 

They brought the session to an end when Virgil’s knee started to get tired, and together they waded to the far end of the pool Ray had occupied earlier that morning before breakfast. 

“Gordon told me you look out here for creative inspiration,” he recalled, and saw Virgil turn his head out the corner of his eye. “Mind if I ask what for?”

The man beside him was silent for a moment, then gave a small shrug. “Depends what kind of mood I’m in. What kind of outlet I need. It’s not so much that I go looking for inspiration. I prefer to let it find me on its own.”

Ray hummed. “So there’s more than one creative outlet.” He could feel Virgil’s eyes on him. “Let me guess… You write?”

A soft snort from Virgil. “Nah, don’t have the patience for that.”

Ray remembered seeing an easel in the lounge and tried to imagine Virgil standing in front of it. “Painter?”

Virgil gave him a small smile. “Artist. I paint a lot but I draw too.”

What a little gem of information. Ray regarded him curiously. “I’ll bet you’re really good.”

Those broad shoulders hunched in a little and Virgil’s eyes slid off to the side. Aww, there was his shyness coming out again. Ray was coming to adore that.

“You decide. Did you see the picture hanging in the spare room?”

Ray blinked. “The one of the wolves standing on the riverbank?” His eyes widened. “You did that?!” A shy nod from Virgil. “Wow, that’s incredible!” Ray exclaimed. “I was admiring it last night. Even looked for a signature.”

“I don’t sign them because I don’t plan to sell them. They’re just for fun and an outlet. Grandma stole that one for decoration.”

Was there anything this man couldn’t do? 

“Okay, so what’s the other outlet?”

Virgil started flicking water across the dry concrete at the pool’s edge, his bashful nature coming through in full force. “I play piano.”

Ray nearly fell over. Virgil was incredible! International Rescue operative, all the skills that were involved with that,  _ and _ an artist and musician! 

“That’s amazing, Virgil. You’re amazing.”

Brown eyes moved back to him. “It’s not that impressive.”

“I think it is,” Ray told him honestly. “Will you show me some other paintings? I’d love to see them.”

Something in those brown eyes shifted. The bashfulness gave way to cautious hope. “I’ve got loads in my studio. You’re welcome to take a look.”

Ray’s face split into an eager grin. “It’s a date, then.”

The moment he said it he froze. Oops. That had just slipped out. A quick glance at Virgil and Ray saw the surprise in those deep brown orbs, and briefly worried he might have gone too far.

But then the tiniest smile appeared on Virgil’s lips and Ray was immediately flooded with relief. Good, he hadn’t just put his foot in it. Virgil’s reaction was also a pretty good indicator that Ray’s growing feelings were definitely reciprocated. 

It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He so wanted to reach out and touch. To hell with professionalism. It would be okay. 

Ray took a breath and slid his hand along the edge of the pool towards Virgil’s. Their pinkies touched. 

From a distance the sound of an approaching jet engine reached their ears. Virgil turned, breaking his eye contact with Ray, and left him feeling terribly disappointed for a few seconds. A breath and he too looked towards the sound. 

A ways out over the water beyond the neighbouring island, just coming into view, was a small aircraft. Ray didn’t know much about planes, but he was quick to realise it looked a lot like the one that had brought him there the previous day.

“One of yours?” He looked to Virgil.

Virgil nodded, and Ray grew puzzled when he saw a slight frown back on that previously relaxed handsome face. Virgil was worrying again.

“Scott’s home,” he stated. 

Ray remembered him from their first couple of meetings. Virgil’s older brother and the head of the family. From what little he knew of him Scott seemed driven, professional and extremely family oriented. 

He knew Scott and Virgil were close. Virgil had told him that much over the last weeks. But, for whatever reason, right now there seemed to be a bit of tension between the brothers, and Ray knew better than to stick his nose in. 

He mourned that moment they had now lost between them though, and quickly withdrew his hand before things risked turning awkward. 

Maybe it was for the best. Maybe it was the world’s way of telling him to stop before he did something they might both regret.

If that was the case, it really sucked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, big thanks to everyone following this. Love hearing your thoughts.
> 
> Now Chiddi needs to sleep. 4am...yuck...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 3am upload. My sleep pattern is all over the place. I feel like Virgil before his morning coffee.
> 
> I was a little conflicted about this chapter at first, but then I had a chat with Gumnut and she gave me some very helpful suggestions, which resulted in this being changed half way through. Hope it makes sense since I’m so tired, and you enjoy.

Virgil gave Scott some time to settle upon his return before he made any attempt to approach him. His brother had been gone longer than he’d anticipated, which could mean one of two things.

Either his dinner date with Marion had gone very well and he’d decided to extend his time away, or something had come up with Tracy Industries or the GDF and Scott had been forced to turn his personal time into a work trip.

Virgil really hoped it wasn’t the latter. His brother desperately needed the downtime to unwind and relax. He’d been like a coiled spring lately, pretty much ever since Virgil had got hurt, ready to snap under the pressure. 

Virgil’s thoughts on Scott’s track record with women aside, if he had spent the time with Marion at least he might have been able to blow off a little steam. 

Relaxed Scott made for a much easier to handle Scott, and that was what Virgil needed right now. They had to talk. 

So while Ray was downstairs chatting with Grandma and Kayo the second eldest Tracy son made the trip up to the residential floor and limped off towards Scott’s rooms. 

He hadn’t seen Scott since that rescue call the other day had forced his brother to deploy, right when Virgil had been trying to speak to him. Since then he’d only heard brief reports on Scott’s whereabouts from John, and then Ray had arrived.

It was just a few days, but it felt like it had been an eternity and that didn’t sit well with Virgil. His minor spat with Scott also weighed heavily on his mind.

Enough to induce that horrific nightmare...

Reaching his brother’s rooms Virgil knocked gently on the door, not wishing to intrude if Scott wasn’t in the mood to face anyone just now. He waited, shoulders tense with nerves. 

A few seconds passed before Scott opened the door and their eyes immediately met. Virgil offered him a tentative smile, and felt relief flush through him when it was immediately returned. 

“Hey, Virgil. Come on in.”

The invitation was a good sign. It meant that Scott was definitely in a more talkative mood. So his little break away must have gone well.

Virgil stepped inside and closed the door behind him, Scott already halfway across the floor again and rummaging through a bag on his sofa. 

“How was your trip?” 

A safe question, he hoped, to get them started.

“Good. Really good.” Scott’s voice was bright. “After that last rescue I decided to head over to London early and see to a few things at our U.K. branch, then brought my dinner date with Marion forward.” He smiled. “I was only supposed to be gone one night, but she convinced me to stay a bit longer.”

Virgil held up a hand. “Yeah, don’t give me too many details, please. I get the picture.” Really, Virgil did not need to know any more than that. Scott had had a good time, and that was the most important thing. 

The less Virgil knew of any particular details, the better.

There was one thing that puzzled him though. “You left in Thunderbird One, but came home in one of our European planes. How does that work?”

Scott chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, that. I knew there was a chance Thunderbird One might be needed, so once I got to London I sent her home on autopilot and had a jet brought from our hangar in Germany.”

What the… Seriously? 

The autopilot to home command was only supposed to be used in emergencies, like if their security was compromised, a Thunderbird was stolen or her pilot incapacitated. Not for convenience when Scott wanted to extend a social engagement. 

Marion Van Arkel... 

She must be quite a woman to convince Scott to break the rules he normally lived by. Virgil didn’t know whether to be surprised or cross at his brother’s little stunt. It was totally against protocol. 

However, starting an argument about it would accomplish nothing. It was done now and Scott was home safe, cheerful and significantly less stressed. So long as it didn’t become a habit, Virgil would say nothing more on the matter.

It was great to see Scott in high spirits again. For too long the weight of command and being head of the family had been crushing his spirit. Virgil had hated it, but there was little he could do to help right now, injured and grounded as he was.

“Here, I got you something.” Scott suddenly flung something in his direction and Virgil just managed to catch it with his free hand. A small cardboard box, bright green in colour, with a distinctive rattle of the contents inside. 

Virgil blinked in surprise, instantly recognising the iconic packaging of the British confectionary. “Poppets?”

“Yeah. Saw them and remembered how much you used to love them.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Hang on a minute. You took Thunderbird One halfway around the world so you could go on a _date_ , sent it home on autopilot, had one of our planes delivered to you for the trip home, and all _I_ get is a packet of _poppets_?”

Scott smirked and held out his hand. “I’ll take them back if you don’t want them.”

Virgil gripped the little box and held it protectively to his chest. “No, I want them.”

His big brother grinned and it was amazing to see. “Okay then. How about a ‘thank you, Scott’?”

A roll of the eyes, followed by a grumble. “Thank you, Scott.”

His brother laughed and resumed unpacking his bag. Virgil limped over to the sofa and perched on the nearest armrests. 

“Seriously though, since when do you bring treats home? And before you say it, no, bakery runs don’t count.”

Scott shrugged. “I thought you’d appreciate it. A little childhood memory.”

That was certainly true. When they’d been kids and their dad would occasionally take them to Britain during one of his business trips, they would each get a treat from a sweet shop in London near their father’s building. Now their building. 

For Virgil it had always been poppets. The mint kind with the green box. He turned the box over in his hand and studied it. 

So many memories…

Their dad had been fond of them too.

“There’s more to it than that,” he commented more quietly this time. “I can tell.”

He looked up just in time to see something flicker across his brother’s eyes, so fast he almost missed it. He saw him hesitate, and the moment his resolve crumbled. 

“Okay, yes. There is more... I was kind of an ass to you the other day and wanted to make it up to you,” Scott admitted. “I shouldn’t have taken that tone with you and then I ran off when you were trying to talk to me.”

Virgil was perplexed. “You got called out on a rescue.”

Scott gave a shake of his head. “I should still have made time for you. You were trying to talk to me and I completely brushed you off. I could have called from London, but I didn’t.”

Virgil’s eyes returned to the poppets. “It doesn’t matter. I forgive you.”

“Well, I don’t forgive myself.”

A sigh. “Scott.”

His brother dumped his bag on the floor and moved to the sofa, gesturing to the empty half. “Sit. I’m going to make it up to you now.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Sit.”

Virgil let his shoulders sag and moved down off the arm rest, careful of his knee. He settled the crutch on the floor so it couldn’t fall any further, and when he sat back up again he found Scott watching him intently.

His brother looked both determined and hopeful, so Virgil decided to cooperate. He’d wanted to talk anyway, but on his own terms. Scott’s insistence was already undermining some of Virgil’s carefully constructed planning about how he wanted this conversation to go.

He felt like a bit of an idiot.

He needed to be in control of this. Not Scott. 

His brother tilted his head. “So, what did you want to talk about? I promise I’ll listen this time.”

Virgil felt his confidence tumble down into the pit of his stomach and tried not to fidget where he was. It took a real conscious effort to stay still, but the poppets did keep rattling in their box as he turned it end over end in his hands.

Scott reached out and stopped the nervous movement with the gentlest of touches. “Virgil?” A calm, patient tone. “Talk to me.”

He wanted to. God, he desperately wanted to. But those fears and insecurities were bubbling up inside of him and Virgil suddenly felt scared all over again.

Scared of rejection. Of being a disappointment. Of that horrific nightmare becoming reality. 

He nipped his lower lip. “You’re putting me on the spot here, big brother.”

Immediately Scott backed off, hands lifting innocently. “Sorry, my bad. I’m just worried, that’s all. John said you were up at four in the morning.”

John? Traitor. He had no right to tell Scott about that.

The dread crept up a couple of notches. If John had told Scott that much, what else had he said?

Scott apparently read his mind. “Whoa, calm down. All he told me was that you were awake and the two of you had a chat in the kitchen. He didn’t mention any other details, I promise.”

That was acceptable, Virgil supposed. John had never been one for gossip or breaking their trust in him. Maybe Virgil was just being paranoid because he felt so vulnerable.

A heavy sigh. For crying out loud, just say it already! Get it out in the open and be done with it!

“What I wanted to talk about...” he began, forcing the words out before he could change his mind and bolt. “It’s to do with what you said the other day. About me finding a girlfriend and all that stuff.”

Scott blinked but otherwise remained still. “Uh-hu?”

Virgil tried to breathe normally. His heart was beginning to pound. 

“It struck a nerve with me and made me angry. Not so much with you, but myself. I’ve been trying to tell you for ages, but every time something happens and I either get interrupted or lose my nerve.”

A frown from Scott, but also silence. His brother really was listening this time, instead of throwing out assumptions that always left Virgil feeling miserable and exhausted. 

“I’ve watched you all, you know,” he continued. “You with your hookups, John with Ridley, Gordon with Penelope. You’ve all got someone and I’m happy for you, but it hurts because I want someone too but it’s not that simple.”

Both his pitch and his speed had picked up with that. He was starting to ramble but there was no stopping it now. Like a broken dam finally giving way, all of these pent up thoughts were now pouring out with no telling how much devastation they would cause. 

His shoulders were shaking. His knee ached from the tension through his entire body. He couldn’t look at Scott. He just wanted to run away and hide. 

Ray…

He wanted Ray.

“Scott…” It hurt just to say his brother’s name now. 

Virgil’s fragile heart was balanced on a precarious edge. One wrong move and it would shatter, he was sure of it. 

He had to say it. No more hiding. No more denial.

“I think… I think I’m gay.”

~*~

Ray sat at the kitchen table with his tablet in front of him, and tapped away quietly at the screen. Beside him a rather reluctant Alan was working on his lessons, with John supervising from across the table while he fiddled on a project of his own. Some kind of tech Ray didn't recognise or understand. 

The youngest Tracy leaned over and peeked at his tablet. “Wanna swap?”

Ray chuckled and locked his screen. Patient confidentiality and all that. “Thanks, but I’ll stick to what I know.”

Alan glanced at the tablet again. “Your own kind of homework, I’m guessing.”

Ray nodded. “Virgil’s physio report. I write one after each session to track the progress of all my patients.”

“Makes sense,” Alan mused. “We have to do reports after missions, but we just do them as a debrief and record it.”

“Alan.” Uh-oh. That was definitely a warning tone from John.

“What?” the teenager whined.

“You’re supposed to be working.”

“I’m just taking a quick break,” the blond retorted. “Jeez, quit being a nag.”

Ray sent John a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I distracted him.”

John shook his head. “No apologies necessary. Give Alan a mile and he’ll take it a light year.”

An interesting twist on the old saying about an inch and a mile, but not all that surprising given it had come from a Tracy. Everything was bigger with them, more extreme. 

Ray smiled and returned to his work when he realised Alan had done the same, and finished making the final notes on his report. 

Considering the relatively short amount of time since the accident and subsequent surgery Ray was very impressed with Virgil’s rate of recovery. There was still a considerable way to go yet, but every day Virgil was getting stronger and a bit more confident on his bad leg. The exercises Ray had given him were definitely paying off too.

It was both good news and a little sad for Ray on a personal level. When the time came for him to discharge Virgil from physical therapy he would have a large void to fill in his working week, when he would no longer be graced with the presence of that handsome face and gorgeous eyes. 

Of course, given recent developments Ray was also hopeful that he would still get to see Virgil from time to time if he dropped by for a visit. Ray would certainly be asking him on a date, because as soon as Virgil was discharged he would be allowed to. 

Hell, he may even get invited back out for another visit to the island. Virgil had already hinted at that, after all, and Ray would never turn down such a kind offer.

He still couldn’t believe how quickly he’d been accepted by the family, given the fact he was effectively a stranger wandering around in their home.

Maybe if he was lucky he could return the favour and invite Virgil out to his family home back in Scotland. It was no Tracy Island but Ray knew his parents would do everything they could to make Virgil welcome, and the Highlands had their own unique charm about them. 

Ray considered the idea and looked across to John. “Mind if I ask you something?”

John places the device he’d been tinkering with down and laced his fingers together neatly. “Go ahead.”

Ray’s smile turned a little bashful. “I was just wondering, assuming I’m not crossing any lines asking this, how do you guys get any kind of time off? I mean, I’m sure it’s not as simple as booking days off like I would, given your jobs.”

A small half smile from John. “You’d be right. The world never stops just because we want a break. But to answer your question, we do each have vacation time allocated and we stick to that as much as we can. Obviously it’s more difficult when one of us is out of action like Virgil is just now, but we do our best.”

That made sense. As incredible as they all were, everyone needed a break now and again. Virgil had commented earlier about how quiet it had been since Ray had arrived, with no rescue calls coming through. 

Apparently their record was just over two days without a call out. The rest of the time it was every day, probably multiple times. That was difficult for someone like Ray to comprehend. 

“Why’d you ask?” Alan from beside him.

Ray shrugged. “Just wondered. Since I got invited out here it would be nice to return the favour.”

Alan’s blue eyes shot to him. “All of us or just Virgil?”

“Alan,” John reprimanded.

Ray held up a hand. “You’d all be welcome, of course. My family love having visitors.”

“But you’d like to invite Virgil more,” Alan stated.

Rather than try to deny it, Ray just smiled and unlocked his tablet again, this time opening a game he had saved. It would do to pass the time while he waited. He wanted to spend more time with Virgil, but appreciated that he needed to speak to Scott about something.

Ray hoped it was all going well.

“It’s a very generous offer,” John spoke up, and Ray looked back over at him again. “I think Virgil would really enjoy that.” 

“Me too,” Alan agreed. “He doesn’t leave the island much except for missions, supply runs or additional training.”

“Oh?” Now that was surprising. Ray had just assumed that Virgil would be as quick as any of them to jump in one of their fancy private jets and head off whenever the notion took him. 

“I think he just likes the quiet we have here,” Alan mused. “No big city noise or annoying neighbours.”

That wasn’t what Virgil had said yesterday. He’d told Ray that sometimes the island could feel pretty lonely. Then again, if he had no one out with his family to spend time with when he did have holidays then maybe going to a more populated area would just leave him feeling even more isolated. 

They led such hectic lives that it was difficult for Ray to comprehend. 

“It would certainly be good for him,” John continued. “Virgil is the glue that holds this family together most of the time but he never puts himself first. Knowing he was going out on an actual holiday would make us all feel better.”

Ray frowned. “What do you mean by that?”

Alan leaned over. “He means that Virg wouldn’t know what a vacation was if it hit him in the face. On his last one he spent it working with the fire brigade in London.” Alan rolled his eyes. “I mean, come on. That’s not a vacation.”

Virgil Tracy was a workaholic, huh? In that case it was settled. The next time he had allocated vacation time Ray was inviting him back to Scotland for a proper, relaxing break, no questions asked. 

The thought made him smile. Maybe he was getting ahead of himself a little, but he couldn’t help it. Virgil made him happy and Ray wanted the opportunity to look after him. Considering how many lives he saved and how highly regarded he was by his family, Virgil definitely deserved it and so much more.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter but it was necessary. Thanks as always for all your feedback, guys. Hugs you all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic might be the end of me. It’s 4:15am. I should have been asleep 5 hours ago, but I couldn’t because I didn’t want to let you lovely people down, or break my daily update streak.
> 
> I’m my own worst enemy. This is somewhat proof read. Not fully capable right now. Too sleepy. Enjoy.

“I think...I think I’m gay.”

There. He’d finally said it.

And was met with silence. 

His stomach rolled, fighting against a wave of nausea. He couldn’t take his eyes off the box of poppets in his hand. They were probably at risk of melting soon if he didn’t put them down, but he didn’t want to let them go. They were a gift from Scott... before he’d gone and messed everything up. 

He heard Scott draw in a breath. “You think?”

Virgil’s shoulders slumped. There it was. The rejection, starting off with a question rooted in doubt and disbelief. It was all downhill from here.

He might as well get it over with.

“I know,” he corrected, miserable and just waiting for the crash.

“...Are you sure?”

Virgil sent a nasty look at Scott’s feet. His feet, because he couldn’t bear to look into his brother’s eyes and see the disappointment and disgust he’d already seen once in his nightmares. 

He just couldn’t. 

Scott was everything to him. His big brother, best friend, hero. Someone he could always count on for support and protection. 

Until now, most likely. 

Virgil was convinced of that.

He’d just ruined everything.

Silence hung thick in the air between them, so Virgil did the only thing he felt left to him and tumbled into despair with a sniff.

The fear of rejection from the person who mattered most was so debilitating that he didn’t even notice when Scott moved. So when a hand came down on his shoulder the younger man nearly jumped out of his skin and immediately shut his eyes. 

“I’m sorry!”

He felt a tug on his shirt and suddenly he was falling into his brother’s chest as Scott’s arms came around him. A little awkward given their position on the sofa, but Virgil was way too shocked to really notice, even as his eyes flew open.

What? 

A large hand cupped the back of his head and held him in place as the other squeezed around his shoulders. Virgil felt Scott push his nose into his hair.

His brother’s voice, when it came, was a shaky whisper.

“What are you sorry for?”

Virgil tried to speak but words failed him. Only broken, disjointed sounds came from his throat. Scott held him even tighter. 

“Did you honestly think I would be mad, or upset? Give me more credit than that, Virg.”

No. Don’t try to make light of this. Please. Just be honest and get it over with.

“Shh…” Scott hushed him. “You’re okay. Take slow, deep breaths.”

He hadn’t even realised he was breathing heavily, but as soon as Scott mentioned it Virgil’s brain caught on. He was actually starting to hyperventilate. He had to get a grip on himself, and fast. 

Calm down. Scott was still talking, guiding him through each breath as they both fought to control it. Virgil’s fingers were tingling and he felt a little dizzy.

“S-sorry,” he wheezed. 

His hand clung to the back of Scott’s shirt, still shaking fingers pulling creases through the material. He pressed his face into his brother’s shoulder and tried to shut everything else out.

“I accept you, Virgil.”

He froze.

“I love you.”

The words were spoken into his hair. He could feel Scott’s breaths tickle his scalp.

“You’re my brother and my best friend.”

His eyes teared up as his throat tightened. 

“Your sexual orientation will never change that. You are you, and that’s all there is to it.”

Virgil sagged fully into the support of the strong arms around him, finally losing the last of his strength to hold off his tears. 

He had no idea how long he cried for, but Scott didn’t try to move away once. He stayed right there where Virgil needed him, just like he always had, and waited patiently for him to slowly put himself back together. 

It was a rare moment and not something Scott had had to do for years, but Virgil felt the same amount of reassurance and comfort as he had when he was a child and something had scared or upset him. 

How could he have doubted Scott so much? It felt like a betrayal. He would have to find a way to make it right somehow. Apologise to his brother for not having faith in him when he clearly should have. 

Finally Virgil felt strong enough to sit up on his own and slowly pulled back from Scott. His brother let him, but a hand moved to his shoulder and maintained the contact, like a ship’s anchor tethering it in safe waters during a storm.

Virgil scrubbed at his eyes and face, feeling hyper exposed and mortified. “I...I don’t know why I did that,” he murmured, voice quiet and a little croaky.

When he found the courage to look up again he was met with a warm and loving smile from his big brother. “It’s okay. There’s no shame in tears.”

Somehow Virgil managed to smile at that, but it was weak and wobbly. Scott’s hand squeezed his shoulder. 

“Feel better?”

A breath to calm down and Virgil nodded. “Yeah… I’m sorry I doubted you. I just… I was afraid you’d look at me differently.”

A frown appeared on Scott’s face, but Virgil could tell it was one fueled by concern, not anger. Then it cleared, and those blue eyes brightened, full of fondness and a touch of cheerful humour. “You still look like Virgil, still sound like Virgil. Why would I think you're any different now?”

Virgil let out a breathy little laugh. “You wouldn’t. Of course you wouldn’t.”

“Of course I wouldn’t.”

And with that the air cleared between them and Virgil finally felt like he could relax. The doubts, anxiety and fear fell away, leaving him wrung out but full of relief. Exhausted relief.

He slumped back into the corner of Scott’s sofa and made himself comfortable. Scott mirrored him on the other end. Both at ease. The way it should be.

Scott eyed the box of poppets and smirked. “So, am I gonna get some of those?”

Virgil thought about it. “No.”

“Don’t be stingy.”

“Make me an offer then.”

Scott blinked. “For one poppet?”

“Yeah.” The lightness of the conversation was refreshing. Just what Virgil needed. “They’re few in number so that makes them valuable.”

An almost pout from Scott. “Name your price.”

“Let me come out on rescues? I could just copilot.”

“Ha. Not happening.”

Virgil tisked. “Lift my ban from the hangars then.”

One of Scott’s eyebrows arched. “Only if you behave.”

“I always behave.”

A grunt. “Fine. Now give us one.”

Wow, that had been easy. Virgil had expected a bit more resistance. Maybe Scott was cutting him some slack because of their previous conversation. Whatever his reason, Virgil was happy.

He opened the box of sweets and helped himself to the first two - they were his after all - then took the third and held it up. 

“Ready?”

Scott smirked and sat upright. “Go for it.”

With a smile Virgil tossed the poppet directly at him, and Scott only had to lean a little to the left to catch it in his mouth. The two of them cheered, all their worries and responsibilities momentarily forgotten. 

Just two brothers, a packet of poppets and some light hearted fun.

It was exactly what Virgil needed.

~*~

When Ray saw Virgil appear in the kitchen with Scott by his side he took it as a good sign. Given how nervous and distracted Virgil had become earlier upon his brother’s return, Ray had been worried. 

Virgil likely had a lot on his mind at the moment with his injury, his concerns about talking to his family, and no doubt frustration at the whole situation in general. He wasn’t one to sit on the sidelines while others worked around him, that much was obvious. 

Virgil prefered to be on the go, making the most of his day and achieving something. He wasn’t suited to doing nothing. Maybe that’s where his problem lay with his apparent aversion to taking actual vacation time.

Ray wondered if maybe he’d be able to fix that with his suggestion he’d spoken to John and Alan about. 

In the meantime, however, it was nice to see Virgil look a little brighter, and the smile on Scott’s face was a good indicator too. Ray didn’t know the eldest Tracy all that well, but he did know how close the two were from what Virgil had told him. 

If Scott was relaxed and happy then the chances were Virgil would be too. That was what mattered. Virgil’s sensitive soul could hopefully have a bit of a break now from all the worrying he’d been doing. 

Ray wanted to see him smile more.

The two joined them at the table and conversation flowed smoothly all round. Scott greeted Ray politely and apologised for missing his arrival, before promptly switching gears. Apparently he had a niggling shoulder complaint and was looking for some advice on how to look after it.

Ray was more than happy to provide that information and quickly put on his professional head, eager to prove himself to Scott. He also didn’t miss the glance Virgil sent his older brother when Scott willingly brought the complaint up, so Ray doubled his efforts to be as informative as possible and put their minds at ease. 

Virgil had done enough worrying today. Ray wouldn’t allow any more if he could help it. He wanted to protect that sensitive soul. 

After he finished with Scott and got a chance Ray moved closer to Virgil and gave him a concerned glance up and down. “Are you okay?” He asked in a quiet voice. “You look tired.”

It was true. While he had lost that look of vulnerability Ray had glimpsed earlier, Virgil’s face and posture spoke of a day that had already left him physically and possibly mentally fatigued. 

Was that a slight touch of redness around his eyes? Ray didn’t want to stare, but it certainly looked like it. 

“I am a bit,” the dark haired man admitted. “Just had a lot on my mind.” A faint smile. “Things are looking up though.”

Oh? Ray almost asked, before quickly shutting his mouth. It was none of his business. He had no right to stick his nose in.

Virgil glanced briefly at his brothers, now all blethering by the fridge. “I was going to suggest another hover bike ride but I’m not feeling up to it. Do you mind if we did something else?”

Such a considerate man. It made the affection Ray already had for him warm up inside him and grow. Of course he didn’t mind. So long as he got to spend time with Virgil, Ray honestly didn’t care what they did.

Maybe something less active would be a good idea. Following the hydrotherapy session that morning Virgil’s knee needed a rest, and from the looks of things the rest of him did too.

So Ray smiled. “How does a movie sound?” He suggested. “No movement required.”

Going by Virgil’s answering smile it looked like the idea was a good one. “Sure. We’ll need to watch it in my studio though, in case the lounge is needed for comms.”

That sounded perfect. “Ooh, will I get to see some of your paintings too?”

“I’m sure I can arrange that.” His voice dropped a little. “Since you asked so nicely.”

Ray almost shivered. This was full on flirting now, no doubt about it, and right in front of Virgil’s brothers too, not that they noticed. It gave him a bit of a rush. 

They left the kitchen under the pretence of going to ice Virgil’s knee and retreated into the elevator. Ray noticed how Virgil stood a little closer to him than he had before, and how his back seemed straighter and shoulders back more.

Something had definitely changed. This was more like the confident rescuer Ray had always imagined Virgil to be. More sure of himself. More confident.

The change made him a little weak at the knees.

“How were things with Alan and John?” The question brought Ray out of his reverie. Probably just as well. “Sorry I kind of abandoned you.”

“Everything was fine,” Ray assured him. “John was telling me about how you guys get time off.”

Virgil looked round. “Oh?”

Ray shrugged. “It came up. I mentioned inviting you to Scotland. You know, to return the favour.”

He suddenly became very aware of those deep brown eyes staring right at him. He watched Virgil swallow. “Oh.”

Ray felt a warm flutter in his chest, not for the first time. Wow, he was falling so bad. 

The elevator doors slid open and he was the first to step out, prompting Virgil to follow. Ray waited to be directed in which direction to go, then set a comfortable pace at Virgil’s side.

“I thought it’d be nice to return the favour,” he continued. “Alan seems to agree.”

Virgil’s head turned as they walked. “Alan?”

Ray nodded. “He mentioned it a few times. Seems to think you’d like it.”

A soft clearing of Virgil’s throat. Oh, was he a little embarrassed? That was fine. Ray found it rather adorable. “He’s an observant kid,” Virgil managed to say. “When he wants to be.”

They arrived at a set of doors before Ray could comment further and Virgil tapped in a code on a wall panel. With a little bleep the doors unlocked and the dark haired man pulled one open.

“After you.”

Accepting the offer with a gracious smile Ray stepped inside and immediately found himself slowing to a stop as he took in the room around him. Large, light and airy. Floor to ceiling windows that looked out over a rocky ledge and down over some of the green shrubbery of the island towards the sea. 

Inside the studio was tidy, but well furnished with a large corner sofa sat in front of an entertainment system. Like a lot of the villa, the volcanic rock acted as an interior feature wall, giving the sense of being outside even with a roof over their heads and the smooth, man-made walls of the rest of the building. 

Walls that were covered with paintings, many more stacked neatly on the floor and leaning against them. Multiple easels held as of yet unfinished pieces, and there were benches and units stocked full of art supplies. 

“Wow,” Ray murmured, hearing Virgil come in behind him. 

“My little sanctuary,” that deep voice told him. 

_Little_? The floor space was probably close in size to most of Ray’s flat. But that wasn’t what impressed him. It was the artwork.

From where he stood he could see paintings of space, wildlife, aircraft and famous locations. One easel held a canvas which looked suspiciously like a famous view from the shores of Loch Ness, and its positioning in relation to the others suggested it was a fairly new addition. 

Stunned, Ray stepped forward to admire it more closely. “You did all of these?” He was seriously impressed. 

“Yeah, my inspiration jumps around a lot,” Virgil admitted. “Sometimes it takes me months to finish one.”

“They’re incredible.” Ray turned back to him and saw that Virgil had sat down on the sofa, crutch abandoned on the floor. “You should sell a few of them. They deserve to be appreciated, and you deserve the credit.”

Virgil rubbed tentatively at his knee. “I’ll think about it. I sometimes offer a few to charity auctions. Don’t need the money.”

Ray crossed over to the sofa and knelt in front of him to check his knee. It wasn’t swollen but some discomfort was expected after the workout it’d had. Sitting down and relaxing for the rest of the day was definitely a good call.

“Let’s get that propped up a little more.” He found a cushion and eased it under Virgil’s leg for support. “How about you pick the movie.”

Virgil lifted a small screen from the armrest and turned on the entertainment system. “What do you fancy?”

 _You_.

Ray had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning like a loon. “Hmm… How about a classic? Something with good music.”

That didn’t narrow down their choices much, but Virgil started browsing anyway. Ray sat down beside him and together they flicked through all the options. They soon decided on the Spielberg classic, Jurassic Park.

“Too bad we don’t have popcorn,” Ray commented as the opening credits started. 

Virgil snapped his fingers. “Actually we do.” He turned and pointed over the back of the sofa to one of the cabinets in the corner. “There’s a maker and a bag of kernels in there, all ready to go.”

“Great.” Ray didn’t need to be told twice. He got the maker over and within just a few minutes the kernels were exploding into gorgeous fluffy popcorn pieces and tumbling into a bowl on the coffee table just in front of them. 

Ray added the sweet flavouring that came with them, privately pleased that they shared the same taste when it came to popcorn, and once the bowl was ready he set it between them.

A comfortable silence fell between them as they started to watch the movie, each occasionally reaching for a handful of the fresh popcorn to munch on.

“I adore this soundtrack,” Ray mused after a while. “It’s so majestic.” He glanced at Virgil just in time to see him show a little smile and immediately turned to him. “What?”

Virgil popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth and chewed. “I can play this. On the piano.”

Ray’s eyes widened a moment. “Can I hear you sometime?”

Those eyes drifted to him. “Maybe.”

Ray pouted. “Oh, come on. I’d love to hear you play.” His expression softened. “I’ll bet you’re amazing.”

To his surprise that comment made Virgil’s cheeks turn pink in an adorable blush. It was enough to make Ray want to reach out and touch him, but he fought the urge. 

Those eyes were still staring back at him, as if Virgil were searching for something. Ray felt his heart begin to pound and wet his lips. Virgil followed the movement before their eyes locked once more.

Something had just changed between them again. Another step toward a feeling neither of them could deny anymore. 

Attraction. Pure and simple. Thrilling and terrifying. They may not have known each other all that long but these last few days had solidified the growing feelings that had built up over the past weeks. 

Ray was falling hard for Virgil Tracy, and he was fairly confident now that Virgil felt the same.

The physio gave a tiny jolt when a warm finger brushed over his knuckles on the edge of the popcorn bowl. Ever so gentle and tentative.

Ray’s hand instinctively moved, slow and careful so he could return the touch. He felt his breath leave him.

“Virgil...”

The film played on, now long forgotten by both men. 

Crap. Ray was in so much trouble, and he absolutely couldn’t bring himself to care. Not with such a gorgeous man staring back at him like that. 

So much for professionalism.

It could never hope to win against Virgil Tracy.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. Things are starting to pick up a little now.
> 
> Yeah. Can’t think what else to say. Hugs to all for lovely reviews.
> 
> Gonna go pass out now...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys. So sorry this chapter wasn't up yesterday. I've been unwell (not coronavirus) and I didn't want to upload something that wasn't ready. I wanted to give it my full attention, so there was a lot of sleep involved to get my strength back and then I felt ready to look at this properly again.  
> Hope the wait was worth it.

As an operative of International Rescue, Virgil was all too aware of how quickly a situation could turn on its head with next to no warning. 

The road of life could take you on a screaming ride down what you believed to be a fairly straight path, then veer off so abruptly in a different direction that you were thrown into a chaotic tumble of events you never could have anticipated.

He knew how quickly things could change from one extreme to another. Life was both gloriously and tragically unpredictable, and it didn’t care who you were. Things either went your way or they didn’t. Period.

But every now and again, in merciful little moments, time would be forgiving and the road of life would sweep into calm bends of tranquility where everything seemed to just click into place and you could take a moment to simply enjoy it all. 

For Virgil this was definitely one of those moments, even if his heart was currently trying to break out of his ribcage and he had to make a conscious effort to breathe.

Here they were, him and Ray, alone and tucked away from the rest of the island’s residents as they stared nervously into each other’s eyes. Both excited, hesitant, pondering their next move. 

Virgil desperately wanted to avoid messing this up. This was his moment, so he had to seize it with both hands.

He’d seen the flash of hurt in Ray’s expression that morning in the pool, after Scott’s plane had pulled his attention away from the other when he’d been trying to make that connection. He’d hated himself for letting the moment slip away, for giving Ray the impression that he might not be as interested as he’d led him to believe.

In an ideal situation he would have fixed it immediately, put Ray’s mind at ease and told him that he was definitely interested. But Virgil’s head hadn’t been in the right place. Too many mixed up thoughts and concerns had left him ill equipped to handle the situation with the delicacy it required. The delicacy Ray deserved.

To be honest Virgil was kind of amazed at just how understanding the other man had been. There were never any expectations with Ray. Just quiet acceptance and warm smiles directed at him when Virgil had needed them most.

He felt like he’d known him for years in that sense. That he could tell him anything without fear of being judged or rejected. It was that strength Ray displayed which had given Virgil the confidence to finally confront his fears and start confessing to his family.

And at the end of it all he’d been met with acceptance and love. No rejections. No disapproval. No disappointment. 

How long had he struggled with those thoughts alone? Years, now that he thought about it, only for Ray to come along and shine a light on the path he’d started to give up on ever finding.

The path that led to this moment. Here. In his studio. With Ray by his side.

A new kind of tension buzzed in the air between them. Far from uncomfortable. Excited. Thrilling. Maybe a little bit apprehensive but in a good way. Virgil could feel his hands tingle and his stomach flutter. He was ready to take the chance, rather than let it slip through his fingers all over again. 

So his hand reached out, crossed the barriers of popcorn, nerves and professionalism between them, and finally made contact. The lightest of touches as the pad of his finger brushed ever so gently over Ray’s knuckles. 

A tiny jump. Olive green eyes shot round to meet his own. The shallow intake of breath.

“Virgil…”

The way Ray murmured his name gave Virgil the confidence he needed to stop himself from pulling away. There was no going back from this now, and he was determined that it would not be a mistake.

Virgil knew what he wanted. Finally understood his feelings and no longer felt the need to hide them. It was only natural that he now wanted to let Ray know. 

Brown eyes looked down at their hands as he felt Ray respond, fingers moving together with gentle caresses as they explored this new development. Everything else just faded out of existence. 

“Is… Is this okay?”

The answer to that was made clear when Ray gently slotted their fingers together, allowing Virgil to revel in the warmth of that hand within his own for the first time. 

It felt good. It felt right.

“It is.” 

His eyes sought out Ray’s as the other spoke, and he found himself staring into the amazing olive green that had captivated him from their very first meeting.

Ray’s entire being radiated warmth and affection. His thumb rubbed over Virgil’s. “You’re shaking.”

Was he? Damn, Virgil hadn’t really noticed, but now that Ray had mentioned it he realised it to be the truth. Even with his coming out to Scott having gone so well, it seemed Virgil’s body was still keyed up from all the nerves and anxiety he’d been feeling over the past few days.

He nipped on his lower lip and drew a deep breath in through his nose. “Sorry. Just a bit nervous.”

Ray’s expression was nothing but understanding. “Because of your family?”

“No.” Virgil shook his head. “I actually spoke to them. Well, Scott and John. I think Alan and Gordon probably know too by now.”

“I wondered if you had,” Ray commented. “You looked a lot more relaxed when you and Scott came back downstairs.”

“I was.” Virgil sighed and frowned slightly, feeling more than a little frustrated with himself. “But now I’m shaking like a leaf. Normally I’m more in control than this.” He felt so stupid. Why couldn't he just relax?

Ray tilted his head. “I think I can explain that.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “How? Me being stupid?”

That got a light chuckle from Ray. “No, you’re not stupid.” He carefully pulled his hand away and Virgil immediately missed the contact, but then Ray did something else and it was so unexpected that Virgil’s brain briefly shut down.

Fingers slid delicately into the strands of his hair at the side of his head, warm and oh so comforting. It was a bit of a bold move on Ray’s part but Virgil wasn’t about to complain as he practically melted into the touch.

He’d always loved the sensation of someone playing with his hair, for some inexplicable reason. It calmed him. And now Ray had just found his weakness, which he seemed very pleased with going by the soft smile on his lips. 

“You just need to relax,” the physiotherapist murmured. His fingers moved in gentle circles through Virgil’s dark hair, prompting him to close his eyes. Ray spoke again, just as softly.

“You’ve been keeping this bottled up for quite some time, so of course you’re going to be on edge and still nervous now. Stress, exhaustion, being injured, frustration, loneliness. It all builds up and now it’s finally catching you.”

Wow. Ray had hit the nail right on the head. It was almost as if he could read Virgil’s mind. Or, more likely, he was speaking from his own personal experience.

Virgil’s dark eyes slid open slowly. “I want to relax. I thought I was. I just…” Damn, this was hard to admit. “I didn’t think I’d ever have this, you know?”

He felt embarrassed and exposed all over again.

\---

Ray’s heart melted at the sight of Virgil trying to process all his thoughts and feelings. It was never easy, as Ray knew firsthand. He remembered how stressed and out of sorts he’d been before coming out to his family, and the whirlwind of emotions that had rushed through him when he finally did and was met with nothing but love and acceptance.

When the mind had been convinced for so long that the real him would be rejected it took some time for everything to calm down again in the aftermath. That was what Virgil was going through right now, and Ray wanted to be there for him.

Virgil gave so much of himself to the world on a daily basis. It was time the world started giving back a little, and Ray would gladly step up to the task.

His hand slid out of Virgil’s hair, which was oh so soft, and he raised his arm. “Come here,” he murmured, a gentle invitation for Virgil to move a little closer. If he wanted to.

He saw the hope in Virgil’s eyes at the offer, but it was still tinted with nerves. This still needed a delicate touch, which was fine. Ray would rather not rush anyway. He wanted to enjoy this, and make sure that Virgil was fully comfortable and at ease around him. 

Baby steps. That was the best way to go.

“It’s okay.”

Virgil still hesitated. “Are you sure?” He sounded very small. “I mean, I don’t want you to think I’m having any reservations or--“

He stopped when Ray smiled at him. “Virgil, relax. I’m not going to pressure you into anything. All I want is for you to feel comfortable.”

He desperately wanted that. Ray had been pressured into things before with previous partners, and knew what a horrible feeling it was. There was no way on Earth he was going to put Virgil through the same thing.

They’d taken a step forward, and this was all very new and fresh to them. To rush now would only ruin it all, and Virgil had already gone through so much just to get to this point. Ray wasn’t about to scare him away. He needed to understand that it was okay to take everything slow and gradually ease into this new direction they’d both taken.

Ray focused all of those thoughts and feelings into his next words. “You’re safe with me.”

Those dark eyes flicked between Ray’s face and his shoulder. Considering. Ray could almost hear him think.

He was on the point of lowering his arm again when Virgil finally moved, leaving Ray quietly surprised and also a little giddy when it was towards him and not away. 

He lifted the popcorn so it wouldn’t be spilled as Virgil shuffled closer, the large plush sofa sinking under his weight to accommodate him as he got comfortable tucked up against Ray’s side. He leaned into the contact just a little at first, probably testing how it felt, then gradually a bit more until he was comfortable and well supported. 

For a few moments they both stared back at the movie in front of them, and Ray took that time to calm his rapidly beating heart, while maintaining his calm exterior. 

He was now essentially snuggling on the sofa with Virgil Tracy!  _ Snuggling _ ! With  _ Virgil Tracy _ ! The same gorgeous man who’d limped into his life just when Ray’s day to day routine had started blurring together into something rather dull and uneventful. 

Ray still enjoyed his work, always would, but sometimes it was hard to watch others make progress while he remained at a standstill with nothing else happening in his life. 

He’d often caught himself fantasising about one day meeting his special someone, wondering what it would be like if the next person to walk through the door might be the one he’d been waiting for. 

Fairy tales were fun for children, but adulthood stole a lot of that magic away until eventually all those whimsical stories were nothing more than that. Stories. Ray had known better than to believe his Prince Charming would ever walk through that door and into his life one day.

Until Virgil Tracy had done exactly that. Ray had almost been blown away by it all. Suddenly a bit of that magic was brought back into his life, and with each appointment and interaction with Virgil he felt more and more excited and hopeful that this could become something special. 

The past few weeks had been so precious to him, and they all culminated in this moment. This felt so different to any previous relationships he’d had, and it had nothing to do with the fact that the man now snuggled up against him was an International Rescue operative or a billionaire. 

Their budding relationship was built on mutual respect, trust and affection. A sense of ease around each other. They shared some interests but were also very different as individuals, which added to the thrill whenever they had learned something new about each other. 

Money and the Thunderbirds didn’t come into it at all.

This was genuine and pure, and Ray loved that.

A subtle change in Virgil’s weight brought him back from his inner musings and Ray glanced down at him. It seemed that the last of the tension had finally left Virgil’s body. 

First the trembling stopped, and after a couple of minutes where he took the time to settle, his head came to rest more heavily against Ray’s shoulder. Unwound at last he slumped even further down into the sofa, allowing Ray’s hand to return to his hair.

Ray smiled. “Feel better?” The question was spoken softly. He didn’t want to disturb the gentle lull they’d fallen into.

He watched Virgil’s dark lashes blink as he gave the tiniest of nods. “Yeah… Thank you.”

Happy that he had settled at last and the trembling had stopped, Ray put the bowl of popcorn back between them, balancing it on their thighs. 

Virgil’s hand moved in to take a few pieces. “Was starting to think you were hogging it all.” There was definitely a smile in that voice and it made Ray’s heart soar.

“I’d never do such a thing,” he replied. “Deny Virgil Tracy of popcorn?” He grinned. “Nope, I’m not that brave.”

He got a chuckle for that. “You don’t have to be brave around me, Ray.”

A grin. “That’s not what Gordon says.”

He just caught Virgil rolling his eyes. “That’s different. He’s a brother. I’d be far more patient with you. Maybe even let you have the coffee first.”

And they were back to the light hearted flirting. Ray wanted to run around and do cartwheels to celebrate. “Good to know. I might just hold you to that.”

The conversation trailed off again as the movie demanded their attention, now picking up the pace as the plot progressed. The T-Rex was loose and causing chaos, and Ray took a moment to immerse himself in the story as the characters ran for their lives. Considering how old the film was the special effects were still impressive.

Between them they were steadily working their way through the popcorn, and as the level dropped their hands had to wander a little further to find more. As a result it wasn’t a surprise when Ray reached in, intending to grasp more of the sweet tasty snack, and instead caught Virgil’s fingers. 

Their eyes met again and Ray marvelled in how calm and relaxed Virgil appeared, staring up at him with that gorgeous smile. 

“Sorry,” Ray murmured. 

Virgil let out a content little hum and plucked up a piece from the bowl. Ray expected him to go back to watching the movie again, but instead found himself pleasantly surprised when the popcorn was held up to his lips and offered to him. He accepted it ever so gently, mesmerised by those chocolate brown orbs.

“I’m not,” Virgil told him.

Ray froze, then forced himself to swallow. Something had just changed again. Virgil was at ease but there was a soft determination in his eyes, along with what Ray perceived and hoped to be a silent invitation.

He inched a little closer, a tentative movement which left room for Virgil to pull back if Ray had interpreted the moment wrong. Virgil responded in kind, angling his head just so in a move Ray definitely couldn’t mistake for rejection.

This was actually happening. 

Ray’s hand lifted to cup the side of Virgil’s neck in the gentlest of touches. His thumb brushed over the lobe of his ear and fingers scratched gently at the short hair behind it. Virgil leaned into the touch and eased closer, eyes sliding to half-mast.

Taking that as a final invitation Ray gently angled Virgil’s head to tip back a fraction more and then he moved in the rest of the way.

Their lips finally touched.

Warm. Gentle. Just that little bit of male roughness that Ray found highly attractive. It was nothing more than a press but it meant so much.

He pulled back just a tad and opened his eyes, saw Virgil’s dark lashes flutter open and checked for any signs of uncertainty. There were none. He felt a hand land on his waist and gently clench the fabric of his shirt.

Ray went in again, this time with more confidence. He heard Virgil draw in a breath as their lips met, felt him shiver ever so slightly and press back with more certainty. In a bold move Ray parted his lips and let his tongue poke through just a smidgen. He tasted the sweetness of the popcorn first, then Virgil himself as the other man shyly let him in.

Damn, he was in heaven.

\---

Virgil’s entire body was buzzing with nervous energy. After weeks of longing looks and the occasional casual touch Ray was finally kissing him. There was no doubt about the other’s feelings for him now.

His body felt hot as their lips moved against each other, Ray’s hand sliding easily into his hair to gently guide him to a more comfortable angle. Virgil willingly obeyed, losing himself in the moment.

God, how he’d yearned for this.

To be held by another. To feel safe and wanted, not for his money but for him as a person. Not a Tracy. Not a Thunderbird pilot. Just Virgil.

Things started to get more heated between them and Virgil wasn’t ashamed to admit he was the first to let out a faint moan, tilting his head where Ray’s fingers in his hair gently directed him. 

He slipped back a little on the sofa and Ray followed, lips still eagerly massaging against one another as they shared each breath and revelled in this new closeness. This intimacy.

Neither of them remembered the bowl of popcorn until it tipped over the edge, upon which it hit the floor with a clatter. The popcorn made a bid for freedom and scattered across the floor in every possible direction.

The two men jumped and pulled apart, both turning to stare at the mess they’d just created. There was a moment of confusion, then disbelief, before their eyes turned back to each other and they broke out into light laughter. A happy, contented sound. Like music.

“Oops.” Virgil finally found the courage to speak and grinned. “My bad.”

“And mine,” Ray added. He carefully untangled himself from Virgil’s grip, leaning down to retrieve the bowl. “I’ll clean it up.”

Virgil’s hand reached out and gently caught his arm before he could move away completely. Ray instantly stopped and turned back to him. 

“It’s okay.” Virgil knew he was blushing and could do nothing to hide it. He looked off to one side, suddenly feeling a bit shy again. “Leave it.”

His words were met with a coy smile. “Virgil Tracy, I do believe you’re trying to distract me.”

He smirked, even as the blush on his face heated up further. “Maybe.”

Ray sat back again and brushed a hand through Virgil’s hair. He seemed to have an affinity with it but Virgil wasn’t about to complain. He basked in the attention and this new closeness. 

The tranquility they had fallen into was then disturbed, though not overly abruptly, by the distinctive sounds of rocket engines firing up in the near distance. Ray’s head shot round towards the window in surprise. Virgil couldn’t help but smile.

Thunderbird Three had received a call. There went their lull of inactivity. 

“What was that?” Ray moved to stand and this time Virgil let him go, watching with fondness as the man approached the window and looked out, attempting to locate the source of the noise. He’d never see it from this angle.

“Thunderbird Three. Sounds like Alan’s needed in space.”

Virgil was never one for smugness, but he couldn’t deny the proud smile on his face when Ray spun round to stare at him. 

“So they  _ are _ here!”

A chuckle. “Where else would they be?” 

When Ray just shook his head and shrugged, clearly blown away by this new discovery, Virgil grabbed his crutch and stood up. He started towards Ray and was met halfway, the other’s hands reaching out to help him despite knowing he didn’t need it.

Because they could touch freely now. Virgil loved that.

“Wanna see one up close?”

Ray’s eyes widened and then his whole face lit up. “You mean…?”

Virgil smiled and nodded. “Come on. It’s time you met Thunderbird Two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this scene was quite daunting to write. I hope I pulled it off okay. You can probably guess why I took longer with this one, especially being ill. I wanted to get it right.  
> As always, thank you to all of you who have been keeping up with me on this. You keep me going.  
> Everyone stay safe and healthy out there.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I've taken to uploading every two days. It takes some of the pressure off and gives me more time to work on the chapters until I'm happy with them. This was quite a heavy one to write. Hope you enjoy.

Ray tried not to bounce too much as he and Virgil stepped into an elevator. He was actually going to see a Thunderbird in its home base! He could barely contain his excitement.

There was a mirror on one wall of the elevator and he grinned at himself as Virgil jabbed some buttons on the console, then directly at Virgil when the other saw his own reflection and blinked in surprise.

“You mussed up my hair.” His free hand went up immediately to tame the dark strands and coax them back under control.

Ray chuckled. “You weren’t complaining.”

It was so obvious that Virgil was trying not to smile and Ray felt immensely proud of himself for that. The dusting of pink appearing across Virgil’s cheeks again was rather adorable too.

“Not my fault you found my weakness.” He managed to get his hair back to a more presentable style just as the elevator came to a stop, and the doors rolled open smoothly.

The air that floated in to meet them was noticeably cooler, and brought with it the unmistakable smells of oil, fuel and machinery. Faint but very much there. Ray was reminded of his dad’s garage back home, just on a larger scale.

A much,  _ much _ larger scale. 

He glanced at Virgil, seeking permission, and when he got a nod Ray stepped out into the absolutely massive hangar and felt his heart leap into his throat. The cavern was enormous, with scaffolding erected against the natural volcanic walls and a fully surfaced floor.

But all of Ray’s attention was taken up by the great cargo plane directly ahead of him. 

Thunderbird Two.

There she was. The workhorse of International Rescue. Big, green, and honestly quite beautiful in her uniqueness. Beneath a ceiling of volcanic rock she stood proud and tall up on her struts, a module beneath her and more flanking on either side in a neat line. Six in total.

High up above an opening in the rock allowed the sunlight to stream inside in a great beam, which bounced off the ship’s outer hull and made her gleam.

Ray lifted his hands up and ran them over the top of his head, letting out a breath of amazement. “Wow.”

He’d seen pictures of course, and some footage from news reports, but none of them did Thunderbird Two justice when it came to her size. She was a lot bigger than he’d expected her to be in real life.

“Absolutely incredible.”

Virgil stepped up beside him and Ray turned, seeing the pride shining in the other’s eyes. 

“Didn’t realise you were such a big fan,” that wonderful baritone voice mused, which just made Ray all the happier.

“Of course I am. Thunderbird Two has always been my favourite.” He put on his most charming smile and even offered Virgil a cheeky little wink. “She comes second to her pilot though.”

A soft bashful laugh from Virgil and he limped to a nearby mobile workstation, its bench stacked with various pieces of tech. Ray watched him lift what appeared to be some kind of miniature tablet and activate it.

A tiny holographic image of Thunderbird Two appeared above the screen which Virgil deftly manipulated, and the next thing Ray knew the huge cargo ship in front of them came to life. The door of the module closed and was swallowed by the great green behemoth as she lowered herself, and then a circular platform came down from her cockpit to ground level.

“Wanna take a look around inside?”

Ray’s eyes widened again and he stared at Virgil. He was beyond shocked at the offer. “Are you sure that’s okay?”

Virgil responded with a shrug. “My ship, my rules.”

It was hard to argue with logic like that, so Ray just beamed, so wide it almost hurt his face. “Yes, please!”

After all, who in their right mind would turn down the offer of a free tour of a Thunderbird?!

\---

It may have been weeks since he’d seen his ‘bird but Virgil picked up on things straight away. 

First, her hatch seemed just a tad on the slow side as it lifted the two of them up into the cockpit. He would need to check her hydraulic pressure and the gearing for any issues - the last thing they needed was any mechanical failure while she was deployed. 

Second, whoever had flown her last hadn’t bothered to fold away the cockpit stretcher after the last rescue. The surface was clean and everything else was tidy, but the stretcher had not been secured and that bothered Virgil. Whoever was responsible would be getting a light scolding from him when he tracked them down. 

He always left the other Thunderbirds in the same condition he found them, so he expected the same courtesy.

Or was he being a little too grumpy just because he was still grounded? Possibly. 

Still, the stretcher was convenient for him to sit on at the moment and take the weight off his leg, so maybe the brother responsible could be let off. Just this once.

“This is so cool.” 

Ray’s words drew Virgil back to the present. He watched with fond amusement as the physio moved around in what was essentially his office, careful not to touch anything as he took it all in. 

“So many buttons and controls. How do you remember which is which?”

Virgil chuckled. He supposed a lot of pilots got asked that. To the untrained eye it could all look the same and very confusing. 

Ray’s enthusiasm was cute too.

“Lots of training and experience,” he answered. “It’s like you knowing about all the different muscles in the body. Once you understand how the system works and goes together, the rest just kinda clicks into place.”

He was rewarded with a warm smile for that. “I’ll take your word for it. But I’d say this is way more complicated.”

Virgil gave a light shrug. “It’s just not your area of expertise, that’s all. I’m a medic but that doesn’t mean I have the same level of understanding as you when it comes to physical recovery. I can treat the initial injury but long term treatment is beyond me.”

His smile turned into a light smirk. “Luckily I know a good physio.”

Ray stepped away from the front of the cockpit and approached him, which sent a light tingle of excitement up Virgil’s spine. Ray stopped right in front of him, brushed a hand over his shoulder and down his bicep.

“You trying to sweet talk me?”

Virgil nipped his lip. “Maybe just a little.”

Ray ducked his head towards him. “Well, it’s working.”

Virgil could feel the warmth radiating from Ray’s body to his own, and the excited nerves bubbled up inside of him again. He gazed up at the handsome face above him through his lashes, tilted his head in silent invitation, and sighed softly when Ray’s lips pressed to his own.

He felt those warm hands cup his face on either side and almost melted, his own reaching out to gently rest on Ray’s hips. The other man moved closer, carefully pushing his way between Virgil’s legs until the bed stopped him. Virgil shuddered at this new level of closeness. 

If they weren’t careful he could see himself getting  _ very _ distracted. 

Dimly he heard the ping of a hologram activating, followed quickly by the soft clearing of a throat. 

Not Ray, so who--

Shit!

Virgil pulled away sharply from Ray and the other man took a few stumbling steps back, both their heads snapping to Thunderbird Two’s front console. The holographic figure of John hovered in the air. He was in his spacesuit and clearly back aboard Thunderbird Five - when did that happen?

Virgil swallowed. “J-John?” He could have kicked himself for how his voice stuttered. He was so embarrassed. Not of Ray. Just that they’d been caught during a very intimate moment.

Fortunately for all of them John had enough tact not to say anything about it. “Scott’s looking for you. Something about a phased return to duties from home.”

Virgil brightened a little, but before he could reply another hologram appeared beside John. Scott. Not in uniform. Definitely at home.

Shit. Virgil had just assumed his eldest brother had accompanied Alan into space on Thunderbird Three. He always jumped at the chance if he wasn’t needed elsewhere.

Apparently not today though.

Shit.

“Virgil?” A brief glance to Ray, who was still close enough to be picked up in the transmission, and then those blue eyes narrowed in on him. 

Virgil shifted uncomfortably. “Hey, Scott.”

“What’s going on?” It was less of a question and more of a demand.

“Just came down to check on Two,” Virgil said carefully. “Haven’t seen her properly in weeks.”

“I mean what is Ray doing down there.” His big brother clearly wasn’t impressed.

Virgil swallowed, feeling a nervous roll in his stomach. “I was just showing him around a lit--“

“Report to the lounge.” A bark of an order. “Now.”

The transmission cut off and Scott vanished. John sent Virgil a sympathetic look before also disappearing. None of them liked being on the receiving end of Scott’s wrath. 

The cockpit lapsed into silence, thick and heavy with tension that almost made it hard to breathe. Virgil felt like he was frozen in place. 

“I… I’m so sorry.”

The words startled him and he turned. Virgil’s gaze landed on Ray and his heart sank at the clear look of upset on the other’s face. 

“I’ve got you into trouble, haven’t I.”

“What?” Virgil slipped off the stretcher and grabbed his crutch, taking a careful step towards him. “No, you haven’t. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

To his dismay Ray actually took a step back, maintaining the distance between them. It hurt, but part of Virgil did understand. 

Ray probably took Scott’s glare and tone as disapproval. 

Virgil had to fix this. Quick. “He’s mad at me, not you,” he tried. “And it’s nothing to do with, you know, us…” 

Was there even an ‘us’? 

Virgil certainly hoped so, but everything was still so new and delicate between them. It hadn’t had time to solidify into something they could name. 

Ray sent him a weak smile. “It’s okay, Virgil. You don’t need to explain.”

Virgil frowned. “But I want to. Scott’s just mad because I brought you down here. It’s technically a breach in protocol and he’s a stickler for the rules.”

When said rules applied to others and not himself, Virgil’s mind helpfully added, but he kept that bit quiet for now. 

He watched some of the tension ease from Ray’s shoulders. “Really?” That one word was nervous and hopeful.

Virgil nodded and took another step closer. This time Ray let him. “Absolutely. It’s got nothing to do with you personally. I promise. Scott probably didn’t even see us there. I think it was just John.”

Ray let out a breath and Virgil reached for his hand, tangling their fingers together. He felt a bit better when Ray gave them a light squeeze. 

“I’m still sorry I got you into trouble.”

“Don’t be. My decision, and it’s not the first time I’ve been in trouble with Scott. Goes with the territory of being a little brother.”

He leaned in and pressed his lips gently to Ray’s cheek. A kiss of affection, comfort and apology. 

“I’ll deal with Scott. It’ll all be fine.”

~*~ 

It wasn’t fine. The second Virgil walked around the corner and into the lounge he was frozen in place by the glare his older brother directed at him.

“What do you think you’re playing at?”

Virgil frowned, glad that he’d sent Ray off back to his guest room. The other man had clearly been unsettled by Scott’s anger, even if it was directed at Virgil and not him. There had to be a reason for his reaction, but now wasn’t the time to quiz him on it.

Virgil squared his shoulders as best he could while still leaning on his crutch. “I’m not playing at anything.”

“Then why was Ray in Thunderbird Two?”

Straight to the point. Typical Scott.

“I invited him.”

Scott’s eyes narrowed. “No civilians in the hangars, Virgil. That’s the rule.”

Backing down with a quiet apology may have been the wisest choice to make given the situation, but in that moment Virgil turned his back on his more logical thinking. 

He was tired of always putting International Rescue first. Tired of following the rules Scott insisted they follow when he never did the same thing himself. His brother was a hypocrite from that point of view, and Virgil had finally had enough of it.

“He’s been through all the security checks. It’s really no different to anyone we’ve rescued coming back with us and seeing the hangars.”

Scott hesitated at that and for a split second Virgil thought he had him. Then his brother’s scowl deepened.

“Like who?”

Virgil held up his free hand. “Brandon, for a start. Then there’s Moffie, Conrad.” He counted each name off with his fingers, only leaving out Lee Taylor because he was practically family. 

“That’s different,” Scott argued.

“How?” A challenge.

Virgil saw Scott’s frown deepen even further but still refused to back down. “You invited Brandon here to wind me up, and Conrad had to come here after Two crashed into the ocean. As for Professor Moffat, she’s a personal friend of Brains.”

“And Ray is my friend,” Virgil told him. “More than that, actually.”

Scott’s eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline. “What do you mean?”

Virgil froze. Crap, he’d said too much. 

Actually, no, he hadn’t. He wasn’t ashamed of Ray in any way, so why should he try to keep things a secret? 

“Virgil?” Those blue eyes were locked onto him, and Virgil felt himself shrink under their gaze. 

He wet his lips and took a breath. It was time to be honest. “He and I…. We’re kinda together.”

Were they really? They hadn’t discussed it, but how else could Virgil explain it?

Silence. 

Complete silence.

Virgil first saw Scott’s jaw drop, then snap shut as his brother tried to compose himself. Scott stared at him. Face carefully blank until the frown returned and he covered his face with a hand. “Tell me you’re joking.”

Virgil’s stomach plummeted. “What?”

“Your physio?” Scott rubbed his hand down his face. “The one we’re  _ paying _ for your treatment?”

Virgil frowned. “The one Grandma invited here as a guest on my behalf,” he snapped. He didn’t like where this was going. He really didn’t. “And what does money have to do with it?”

“Everything.” Scott cranked up the volume. “His first responsibility is to your recovery. Dammit, Virgil, you know what people are like, trying to use us for their own selfish gain.”

Virgil faltered. “Sometimes…”

“And now you’re saying, just hours after coming out to me, that you’ve hitched up with the first guy you see?”

Whoa, hold up! That was way below the belt, even for Scott. Virgil nearly choked at his brother’s words - they made everything about him and Ray sound cheap and Virgil hated that.

“That’s not true,” he snarled. “How could you say that? You think this is some kind of joke?”

“You’ll be the joke if this guy spills his guts to the press!”

“Ray isn’t like that!”

“How do you know?!”

“Virgil, stop.” A new voice. New but familiar. 

Turning just enough to look behind him Virgil saw Ray standing at the corner, expression nervous and sad. Those normally bright green eyes were dull with guilt.

“Ray…” He thought he’d gone back to his rooms. Why was he here?

With a pleading glance Ray held up his hand to silence him, before his gaze slid to Scott. “If I may, I just want to say I’m sorry. You’re right, Scott. My first responsibility to Virgil is as his therapist. It was never my intention to cause any problems.”

Scott scowled at him, unrelenting. “This is a private conversation,” he growled. 

Ray looked down at the floor. “I’m sorry for that too. I just didn’t want Virgil to take all the blame for this.”

Virgil felt his heart sink. “But we didn’t do anything wrong,” he murmured. 

With a sad little smile Ray shook his head. “I should have known better. Getting involved with a patient is extremely unprofessional. I knew that, but I chose to ignore it.”

Virgil was at a loss. The whole situation was unravelling right in front of him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Scott was livid, Ray was blaming everything on himself and Virgil honestly felt like his heart was breaking.

This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. Why was Ray giving up so easily? Did he regret it all? Was the relationship they’d built up over the past weeks really that fragile and meaningless? 

He watched as Ray ducked his head. “I’m truly sorry. The last thing I want to do is cause trouble. I never should have let things get this far.”

No. No, no, no. This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be. Everything had been perfect up until now. Ray had seemed happy and comfortable with how things had progressed. They’d laughed together, shared stories and memories, even kissed. Why was it all going so horribly wrong now?

Scott cleared his throat quietly. “I think it’s best you leave. I’ll have Kayo fly you back to New Zealand.”

Ray gave a small nod. “Thank you.”

He turned and disappeared off round the corner, leaving Virgil and Scott alone in the lounge. Virgil stared after him, then turned to his brother. He felt totally lost and confused, with no idea where to turn.

In the end he went after Ray. He had to fix this, assuming it was fixable. He needed to understand how such an incredible day had suddenly caved in on top of him. 

\---

“Ray, stop.”

Closing his eyes painfully at those words, Ray reluctantly paused on his way to the elevator. He heard Virgil’s uneven steps approach from behind along with the rapid click of his crutch.

Ray bit his lip and tried to get his thoughts and emotions under control. It was difficult when all he wanted to do was cry.

“Why did you say that?” Virgil’s tone was soft but there was a hint of accusation in it, which Ray honestly couldn’t blame him for. “That this shouldn’t have happened?”

Ray’s hands clenched into fists at his side. “Because it shouldn’t have,” he murmured. “Not like this.”

He could feel Virgil’s eyes on his back.

“But… I thought you were happy. I thought… I thought you liked me.”

Those words came out so painful. Ray shut his eyes against the light burning of the first tears. He couldn’t bear to turn and look into those dark eyes he’d fallen so hard for. Couldn’t bear to see Virgil looking so lost and upset because of him. 

He deserved so much better.

Ray forced air into his lungs. “Sometimes it isn’t enough, Virgil. Sometimes we all need to step back and think before we leap into anything.”

“Ray…” He sounded devastated, tiny and vulnerable. And it was all Ray’s fault. “Please, don’t go. We can get through this.”

Maybe. But now wasn’t the time. There was too much up in the air and they both needed to have a serious think about it all. And Ray couldn’t do that on Tracy Island. 

With a traitorous sniff Ray jammed the button for the elevator and watched as the doors quickly slid open. He saw Virgil’s reflection in the mirror and the look of devastation on his face. All Ray wanted to do was turn and wrap his arms around him. Comfort him. Tell him it would all be okay.

But he couldn’t, so he stepped forward into the elevator instead and pressed the button for the residential level. 

A glance up and their eyes met in the mirror again. Ray’s vision swam with tears. “I’m sorry, Virgil. I just can’t right now.”

And then the doors slid shut and the last he saw of Virgil was his expression crumbling. Ray did the same, disgusted at himself for his own cowardice. His head dropped forward until it made contact with the mirror. He let it take the weight as a weak sob heaved out of him. 

His fairy tale had come crashing back down to Earth and shattered. For that one beautiful moment he’d had Virgil Tracy in his life, but now, thanks to his own fears and insecurities, he may very well have lost him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go. I was somewhat evil again. What I will say about this is they all have their reasons, which will become clear as the story progresses.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next update and as always, thanks so much for your support.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, I am so sorry I made you guys cry. I realise I have to redeem myself, so here's the next chapter ahead of schedule. I'm now going to run and hide XD

Tilly walked into the staffroom with her bag slung over one shoulder and her headphones on way too loud, her music psyching her up for the day ahead. Bouncing and humming along to one of her favourite songs as she approached her locker, she almost missed the lone figure sitting on the sofa. Almost.

“Ray?!” She fumbled and yanked off her headphones as her friend looked up at her.

“You don’t need to shout, Tilly.”

The young woman’s mouth flapped for words. “What-- Why are you-- You shouldn’t be here.”

Ray scoffed and had a sip of coffee, flicking through his tablet with his other hand. “I work here.”

Ramming her stuff into her locker without much care, Tilly pushed it shut and scurried over to the sofa. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. 

“You’re not supposed to be back until next week, though,” she pointed out, plopping down next to him. “What happened to four days with Virgil?”

Ray’s eyes flashed with pain before he schooled his features. Oh, shit. Something had clearly gone wrong.

“Nothing. I just decided to come back early.”

Tilly scowled at him. “Bullshit. No way.” Ray opened his mouth again but she cut him off. “Uh-uh, I don’t believe that for a second. You were so excited. Something obviously happened.”

He refused to speak but Tilly was undeterred. Ray was her friend. He’d been good to her since she’d started at the hospital, freshly qualified and still with a lot to learn. He’d shown patience, accepted her bubbly personality when others had at first tried to maintain their distance, and he was always willing to help when she needed something. In and out of work now.

He was her friend. Her first since moving to the area, and now he was clearly hurting. That was absolutely unacceptable in Tilly’s books. Ray had spoken to her about wishing to find someone, and Virgil had seemed like the perfect fit. So what had happened for Ray to now not only come home early, but return to work too?

Was he trying to bury himself in patient files so he didn’t have to deal with something?

Tilly nipped her lip, then reached out and placed a hand on his knee. She wanted to help, but her enthusiasm in the past had often been mistaken for meddling. She had to tread carefully. Sensitively. 

“Hey,” she tried again. “Talk to me. Maybe I can help?”

Ray dropped his tablet to his lap with a sigh. “Tilly, I’m fine. There’s really nothing to say.”

She didn’t believe him. Not for a second. Her eyes remained fixed on his face. Maybe if she was patient he would open up to her. He’d always been there for her when she needed someone to talk to or listen.

“Ray, come on. It’s me.”

She waited. Watched his eyes flick nervously across her face. Saw how his grip on his mug tightened. Heard his weary sigh when his shoulders finally dropped.

“I screwed up,” he mumbled at last. “I never should have let things get so far. I’m supposed to be professional and remain impartial, not fall for a patient.”

Tilly sighed. Technically that was true. Rules were put in place for a reason, all with patient confidentiality and wellbeing in mind. Relationships could make any situation tricky, so in general it was better to avoid them while at work.

Surely there were exceptions though, or some kind of workaround. Matters of the heart were complicated and people couldn’t help who they were attracted to. They weren’t robots.

“So, why don’t you just hand his case to someone else?” she suggested. “That would give you the freedom to pursue a relationship without damaging your career.”

Ray slumped where he sat, his head dropping to the back of the sofa. “It’s too late for that. As soon as there was tension I bolted.”

Tilly frowned. “What tension? Did you guys not get on?” She doubted it, but maybe Ray and Virgil just hadn’t gelled the way she had anticipated. Maybe they were too different as people. Maybe Virgil wasn’t as charming as he seemed.

Ray shook his head. “No, we got on great. It was his brother, Scott. Virgil took me down to show me Thunderbird Two, and we got caught. Some breach in protocol or something, but it just messed everything up. Reminded me that I was doing the same thing with my career.”

Okay. So the Tracys might be sticklers for the rules. It still didn’t explain why Ray was home early. “Did Scott say something to you?”

Ray stared at the ceiling. “It’s more what he said to Virgil. When he found out that we liked each other, he got really mad.”

Tilly didn’t like the sound of that at all. Was Scott homophobic? How the hell did that work with having a gay or bi brother?

“I think he felt like I’d betrayed his trust,” Ray continued, cutting off her trail of thought. “He kept going on about how he was paying me to do a job. I don’t think anyone told him I’d actually been invited out by Mrs Tracy as a guest.” He sighed. “But when I heard Virgil arguing with him on my behalf, and saw the tension it was causing, all it did was bring back bad memories.”

Tilly listened carefully and waited. It still didn’t sound all that bad to her, but clearly Ray had been upset by it all and he needed to get it off his chest. She hoped that by speaking to her he might start to feel a little better. Maybe even find a way to sort everything out. He deserved to be happy.

Slowly Ray turned his head towards her. Tilly couldn’t help but notice the haunted expression in his eyes. She’d never seen Ray look like that before. He always seemed so cheerful and positive.

“In my last relationship I didn’t get on well with my ex’s family. I don’t know why exactly. Maybe I did something that upset them or they were still in denial about him being gay.” He gave a weak shrug. “Anyway, there was this tension from the very beginning and no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t get past it. My ex started falling out with his parents a lot and I always felt like it was my fault.”

Tilly shifted a little on the sofa. “Some people are just like that. Sounds like they were the ones with the problem.”

“Maybe, but it still left me feeling like crap. Endless nights worrying, near constant arguments whenever his family came up in conversation, the stress of causing more problems without knowing what I’d supposedly done wrong. It sucked all the life out of our relationship... I don’t think I was ever good enough for him in their eyes. It dragged on and on for months until eventually my ex had to make a choice. His family or me.” Another shrug. “You can probably guess who he picked.”

Okay, Tilly could definitely understand the problem now. At first she’d wondered if maybe Ray had been overreacting, but to now know that he’d been carrying around all that guilt and upset for so long gave her a completely new perspective on the situation.

It could almost be classed as a mild form of PTSD. He’d gone through something incredibly stressful and emotionally damaging, so of course he was going to panic and retreat if the same thing risked happening again.

But had it been the right choice? Or was he throwing away a huge opportunity at true happiness?

She blinked. “Wait. Don’t tell me you think you’re not good enough.” Being a supporting friend aside, Tilly was ready to slap him if Ray tried to put himself down. 

He was one of the nicest guys she’d ever met, and for a little while in the beginning she had mourned that he was gay and not bi or straight, because she’d had a serious crush on him. Now she saw him as nothing more than a friend, but a special one at that, and he had no right to put himself down.

When he didn’t immediately respond Tilly stuck out a finger and poked him in the ribs. A small smirk appeared on her lips when he jolted away, nearly spilling his now lukewarm coffee with a squawk of complaint.

“Ray Swanson, if you don’t stop that right now I’ll kick your arse. You’re an amazing person and don’t ever think otherwise.” 

Shifting away a little Ray did smile at her, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Thanks, Tilly. But it’s not all about being a good person. I mean, he’s a  _ billionaire _ . Compared to that what have I got?”

“Who cares about his money?” Tilly challenged. “It doesn’t buy happiness. Did Virgil make you feel special while you were there?”

Ray’s expression softened. “He was lovely.”

“And did he at any time flaunt his wealth or rub it in your face?”

“No…”

“Then from the sounds of things you found a real gem, Ray. So things got a little tense with one of his brothers, it happens. Families always have that to some degree, and just because you had a bad experience once doesn’t mean it’ll happen again. You need to take the chance.”

She watched those green eyes lower to the ground again and resisted the urge to give his ribs another poke. 

“But I hurt him… I ran away because I panicked and when he came after me I couldn’t face him. He’d just started to open up and relax around me and I blew it.”

Tilly reached forward and grabbed one of his hands with both of her own. “But you can fix that. The two of you have been sneaking glances and shy smiles at each other for weeks. I saw it in the corridors all the time. He seems to really like you and I can tell you feel the same, so fight for it. Get back in touch with him, tell him how you feel. Explain why you did what you did so he can understand like I do now.”

Ray’s eyes shimmered and for a moment Tilly thought he was going to cry, but then he lifted his tablet and stared at it. She saw something change in his expression. Was it...hope?

“I don’t even know what I’d say.”

With a glance at the clock to check how long she had before her shift started, Tilly plucked the tablet out of his hand. “I’ll help you write something up, and then you can decide whether or not you want to send it. How’s that sound?”

Ray stared at her. “You’d do that for me?”

Tilly smiled brightly. “Of course. That’s what friends are for. Also this is Virgil Tracy at stake here - no way I’m letting you miss your chance with _ him _ .”

Finally Ray cracked a smile, one that definitely had more strength behind it. “You’re really something, Tilly.”

She nodded and opened the notepad on his tablet. “Yes, I’m wonderful and you owe me big time. You can start by making me a cup of coffee. Lots of sugar.”

He sighed and shook his head as he stood up, and Tilly was quick to make herself more comfy on the sofa as he wandered over to the little kitchenette in the corner. Her fingers went to work quickly, typing up some notes on what she felt would sound good in what was essentially a love note.

She’d get those two adorable idiots together if it was the last thing she ever did.

Don’t worry about a thing, Ray. 

Tilly was on the case.

~*~

Virgil avoided Scott for two days. Like the plague. The minute his older brother appeared Virgil would take up his crutch and hobble off as fast as his leg would allow it. He didn’t speak to Scott. Barely even looked at him. The only time he felt he was able to relax a little was when he heard Thunderbird One roaring out from beneath the pool and disappearing into the sky.

Each time that happened he did make a wish for Scott to return home safely, because at the end of the day he still loved him, but that was as far as Virgil’s brotherly courtesy extended at the moment.

He was still mad at him and that would take some time to recover from.

The others had tried to speak to him whenever their paths crossed, but each time Virgil shut them down and refused to discuss the matter. He’d been left feeling both heart broken and betrayed by what had transpired, and no amount of talking was going to change that.

Ray was gone, likely to never return, and Virgil had already received a notification from the hospital that he had been assigned to a different therapist. He’d blocked all non-IR notifications to his personal comms after that and hadn’t looked at them since.

So, that was that then. He’d lost Ray, and that one chance at happiness he’d so naively believed he could have. Meanwhile the rest of his family could continue on as if nothing had changed.

How the hell was that fair?

He didn’t emerge from his studio much on that first day, having slept overnight on the very sofa he and Ray had shared their first kiss. First of so very few. Only Max had dared to enter. Virgil had woken from a doze to find the robot quietly brushing up the spilt popcorn he’d left scattered all across the floor. 

Normally Virgil wasn’t such a slob, but with the way he was feeling he didn’t have the heart to do anything at the moment, so remaining on that sofa and wasting the day away between brief naps and moments of lonely weakness were all he found the strength to do.

His thoughts drifted to Ray a lot and only served to upset him more. 

Their early sessions at the hospital with nervous smiles and quiet conversation. 

The thrill of realising his attraction was mutual and that something might actually come of it. 

That wonderful day out on the island with the hover bikes where they’d raced beneath the sun and had a picnic right down by the sea. 

Their time together in the pool, his studio, in Thunderbird Two.

All beautiful memories.

All he now had left of the man who’d stolen his heart.

On the second day he finally dragged himself away from his studio and retreated through to his rooms. A hot shower did little to raise his spirits, but at least he didn’t have to worry about smelling. Not that he was intending to see anyone anyway.

He was feeling miserable, but that was no excuse for not bothering with personal hygiene.

It was only after he was out the shower and dressed that he realised he’d barely eaten anything the previous day. His stomach gave a loud rumble of complaint and he felt a little weak, so he ventured out and made his way quietly down to the kitchen. No one else seemed to be about, which was good. 

Then Scott appeared, practically sneaking up behind him as Virgil reached the fridge.

“Can we talk?”

Virgil yanked the fridge open with way more force than necessary. “I have nothing to say to you.”

He saw Scott move closer out the corner of his eye, which prompted Virgil’s upper lip to start twitching dangerously. If his brother thought he could smooth over this whole thing with a few carefully chosen words then he would get what was coming to him. 

“In that case just listen,” Scott asked of him, to which Virgil briefly considered answering with a ‘no’. He decided against it only because it would have just sounded childish, and likely wouldn’t have stopped Scott anyway.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about what happened the other day,” the elder brother began. “I realise I didn’t handle the situation the way I should have, but I was hoping you might be prepared to hear me out from my perspective.”

His perspective? Seriously? Had he actually just said that? The whole thing had nothing to do with Scott's bloody perspective. None of it was any of his damn business!

Virgil gave a derisive snort and eyed Scott over his shoulder. “You must be joking.”

His words were met with a frown. Hardly surprising really, but Scott had better be ready for a fight. If he was hell bent on continuing with this already supercharged conversation he’d have no one to blame but himself when it blew up in his face.

Virgil’s current mood was like an unexploded bomb, just waiting to go off. The fallout would be devastating.

Scott frowned. “No, I’m not. I was hoping we could talk about this like grown ups, but you keep running away.”

That accusation raised Virgil’s hackles. He slammed the fridge shut and rounded on his brother.

“Can you blame me?!” he demanded. “You ruined everything, Scott! I can barely even look at you right now.”

“Would you just let me explain,” Scott tried.

“No! You had your chance.” Virgil could feel his blood pressure climbing. “You said you accepted me. I poured my heart and soul out to you and you just threw it right back in my face.”

“No, I didn’t!”

“Liar!” Virgil yelled. The betrayal hurt so much. “Dammit, Scott, why couldn’t you just let me be happy? Haven’t I given up enough?”

“I’m not asking you to give up anything,” Scott protested.

“You sent Ray away like a criminal!”

“Because he broke my trust.”

“How?”

“He had a contract with us as your physio. He was supposed to help you heal, not crawl into your bed!”

“That’s none of your business!”

“It is when I’m paying his wages!”

“What the fuck?!”

“Whoa! Can we take it down a notch?” A new voice. Virgil turned his head and saw Gordon standing at the bottom of the stairs. His younger brother had his hands raised in front of himself, poor protection against the animosity and tension in the room.

Virgil’s heart was pounding in his ears, his throat sore from all the shouting and his breathing slightly heavy. He was about to say something when Gordon opened his mouth again.

“Could you two stop screaming at each other?” the aquanaut pleaded. “As much as I’m all for clearing the air, I really don’t need to hear about Virgil’s sex life.”

An acidic anger rushed up Virgil’s throat. “Fuck off, Gordon.” The words came out with such vehement that Gordon actually flinched, and for once Virgil felt no remorse at being responsible for such a reaction.

He watched Gordon take a tentative step forward. “Sorry, bro.” It sounded genuine enough, but Virgil was still too angry and hurt to accept it. “There’s no judgement here. I just don’t like hearing the two of you tearing into each other like that. It’s not you.”

In his peripheral Virgil saw Scott straighten. “Gordon, this has nothing to do with you.” The Commander tone was back and Virgil was sorely tempted to lash out again at that, but for the moment Gordon managed to hold his attention.

“All due respect, Scott, but I disagree. I’m with Virg on this one, so I’m going to back him up.” Another careful step towards them. “This has been handled totally the wrong way.”

“Exactly my point,” Scott retorted.

Gordon scowled. “Don’t twist my words. You know what I mean. Why is Virgil wanting to be with Ray such an issue? You seemed to like him enough before.”

A sigh from their eldest brother. “It’s not the relationship I have a problem with. It’s that he came here and almost immediately abandoned his professionalism.”

Virgil’s glare snapped back to Scott. “How?”

The glare was met with a frown. “He was only here two days.”

“And I’ve known him way longer than that!” Virgil snapped.

A hand touched his chest and Virgil suddenly realised that Gordon had closed in on them, now putting himself between them and in the direct line of fire. Brave and a little bit stupid. “Okay, enough. Virg, let me talk for a minute, yeah?”

A growl. It was all the answer Gordon was going to get. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still hiding, but hoping this might placate you all. Still a lot of tension in the air on Tracy Island. No one is completely blameless. Hope it all made sense. 
> 
> Hugs to you all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have busted my ankle which means I have to rest it. That means more time to write so yay.
> 
> For all you wonderful people who continue to encourage me and brighten my days with your lovely feedback :hugs you all:

With Virgil backing down for the moment Gordon looked to Scott, examining his brother’s expression very carefully. There was no way Scott disapproved of Virgil’s sexuality. In this day and age there was far more acceptance, and Gordon knew for a fact that Scott would love Virgil no matter what.

But with the two at loggerheads nothing was going to be resolved, so it fell to Gordon to try and salvage the situation before the bond he’d admired for so long was damaged irreparably. 

There was no way he would allow that to happen. Scott and Virgil needed each other too much.

“I’m guessing your anger has something to do with security checks you may not have done that would cover this? No gagging order about revealing anything to the press, no background checks beyond Ray’s medical career. That kind of thing?”

Some of the anger cleared from Scott’s eyes, quickly replaced by guilt. “No, not that,” he admitted quietly. “I just worried about the speed of it all. I didn’t anticipate it.” He sighed and rubbed at his temple. “Ray signed everything he needed to, and John’s checks were thorough. But after seeing Virgil so vulnerable and uncertain I didn’t think it was wise to rush into something so soon.”

“Again, none of your business,” Virgil growled. 

Gordon gently placed his hand on his brother’s chest to hold him back. “Easy, big fella.”

Virgil was like a force of nature whenever he got angry. Once all that power and energy was released it was near impossible to stop him. For now Gordon was practically risking life and limb to keep him from going off on one. 

Stand down, Virgil. Please, stand down. Don’t light the blue touch paper. 

Gordon turned his eyes back to his eldest brother. Wracked his brain for something that might help defuse this precarious situation. 

“Scott, I get that you’re just worried and protective. Really, I do. I remember the mess I got into years back with that girl, Nina. How she exposed and lied about me on social media and the effect it had on Tracy Industries.”

That was a nightmare Gordon never wished to repeat, when he’d been younger and far too stupid, naive and cocky enough to think his family name would protect him. It hadn’t, and only Scott’s mothering, John’s hacking skills and Virgil’s patient comfort had helped Gordon get over the horrific ordeal that could have been so much worse if his brothers hadn’t shielded him from the major fallout.

“Exactly,” Scott nodded. “I don’t want the same to happen again. If this guy Ray goes to the press it could hurt all of us, not just Virgil.”

“But you’re going about it the wrong way this time,” Gordon insisted patiently. “Nina was a one night stand that blew up in my face, but Ray has been speaking with all of us since Virgil got hurt and never once said or did anything to deserve such mistrust. So he and Virgil hooked up while he was here, big deal.”

Scott looked like he was about to say something, but before those words could reach his lips Gordon felt the solid mass that was Virgil disappear from under his palm. The bear of the family pulled back, grabbed an apple from a nearby fruit bowl, and limped towards the elevator.

Scott sighed. “Virgil, hold on.”

“Save it. I’m not listening to this.”

Scott took a step forward, but Gordon blocked his path. He really wished John was planetside and not on Thunderbird Five. He could have used the back up in dealing with their two stubborn big brothers.

But he was on his own, so he’d just have to make do.

As Virgil disappeared into the elevator Scott dropped down into a stool. Gordon took pity on him even if he had been a bit of an ass. His brother looked exhausted.

“I’ve totally screwed this up, haven’t I?”

Gordon offered him what he hoped was an encouraging little smile. “Even by your standards, I’m afraid so.”

A groan from Scott. Gordon sat down opposite him.

“Haven’t you seen how happy he’s been lately, even with his injury? Ray was a breath of fresh air for him and honestly is probably the only reason this island is still standing. You know how Virgil self-destructs when he’s grounded from missions.”

Scott was still rubbing at his temples. “I was just trying to protect him. We have to be so careful.”

“Yeah, but there’s gotta be a limit,” Gordon told him. “Honestly, I’m happy he’s finally found someone who can make him happy. You’re not bothered about having a relationship, I’ve got Penny and Alan is still way too interested in rockets and games to even think about meeting anyone. Hell, even John has a girlfriend, and he’s in space!” 

Scott grunted. Gordon’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Did you run an extensive background check on Ridley too?”

Scott’s shoulders dropped even further. “No… But, Virgil…”

“Is mega sensitive and wears his heart on his sleeve, we know. And believe me, I never want to see him get hurt. But Ray genuinely made him happy and did nothing to deserve all this. You need to stop spoiling that for them, Scott.”

“That was never my intention, I just…” He trailed off with a weak shrug. Both elbows came up to lean on the table and Scott’s hands took the weight of his head.

Gordon wondered how long it had been since he’d last slept. Knowing Scott this whole situation had kept him up worrying all night.

“I just wish someone had told me he was here as a guest,” the eldest murmured. “I was under the impression he was here on a professional basis, then next thing I know he’s being shown around Thunderbird Two and has got involved with Virgil.” He shook his head, still held within his hands. “I got the completely wrong end of the stick.”

Gordon felt guilty. He and the rest of the family should have checked that Scott knew about Ray’s visit. He had been away after all when Grandma had extended the invitation to the man.

“Sorry, bro. That’s our fault. I guess we all just kinda assumed that someone else had told you.” A pause. “How did you find out?”

Blue eyes peered at him through long fingers. Dull. Tired. “Eos.”

“Eos?”

A nod from Scott. “John was busy so she gave me a rundown on what had been happening while I was away. Said that because Ray had time off and Virgil was going to miss appointments he’d been invited out to the island. I just assumed that meant for work.”

Ah, crap. That explained a lot. Eos was incredible, but she still sometimes struggled to comprehend the finer nuances in day to day conversation between humans. Gordon would have to tell John so he could have a quiet word with her. It wasn’t fair to blame Eos, but if it hadn’t been for the mix up in providing Scott with information, this whole sorry mess could have been avoided.

Gordon sighed and had a scratch at the back of his head. What a mess. They had to figure out a way to get it sorted, and soon. Virgil was understandably angry and upset, and Scott was crippled with guilt and worn out.

After a moment of silence Gordon got to his feet and approached the coffee machine. He didn’t drink the stuff much himself, preferring his celery crunch bars and pineapple juice whenever he needed an energy boost, but those offerings definitely wouldn’t go down well with Scott, so coffee it was then.

His brother didn’t move from the table, and only came out from behind his hands when Gordon set the steaming mug down in front of him. A little milk, one sugar. Just the way Scott liked it.

“This is no substitute for sleep but you look like you need it,” Gordon explained.

He got a small smile from Scott and his brother’s hands wrapped securely around the mug. “Thanks.”

Gordon retook his seat. “So what are we going to do? We need to figure out a way to fix all this.” He watched Scott take a careful sip. “The longer we leave it the worse it’ll get.”

A swallow, then a nod. “I know, but me trying to talk to Virgil will never work. He won’t see me.”

“I could try,” Gordon offered. “Or maybe John.”

Scott shook his head. “No. Thanks, but that will just drag the two of you into this mess as well. This is something I need to figure out myself.”

He had another sip of coffee and Gordon watched as some of the brightness returned to his brother’s eyes. Not much, but it was a definite improvement. A step in the right direction.

Then click. It was like someone had just flicked a switch. Scott’s eyes lit up even more, his head came up and his shoulders lost their slouch. The mug hung in the air, halfway to his lips.

“Scott?”

Those eyes flashed to him, and then Scott tipped his head back and downed the hot coffee in one gulp.

“Whoa, you’re gonna burn your insides!”

The cup returned to the table with a gentle clunk and Scott was on his feet. “I have an idea.”

“Huh?” Gordon found himself utterly perplexed as his oldest brother, who’d looked like he was about to pass out just two minutes ago, suddenly turned and bounded up the stairs.

Gordon moved to follow, now seriously questioning whether the coffee had been a good idea or not. Caffeinated Scott could be a handful at times, and this definitely wasn’t a good time to be making rash decisions. If Scott was going to confront Virgil about all this after all, it would only end in disaster.

“Scott, wait!”

But his brother was already gone, those long legs carrying him off at speeds Gordon would never be able to match on land. He could move when he needed to, but Scott was built for running and his stride let him tackle the stairs at an astounding pace. 

By the time Gordon reached the top he’d lost sight of him, and cursed as he headed for the second flight up to their rooms. But then he paused, hearing the familiar whir of gears and a turntable. He doubled back and rounded the corner into the lounge, just in time to see the wall panel click back into place at Scott’s launch tube.

Huh? There was no call out for a rescue. Why was he--

Oh, no.

The warning alarm sounded and within sixty seconds the pool started to retract. Then the firing of a powerful thruster and Thunderbird One shot out of her launch bay like a silver bullet. 

Gordon pushed his hands through his hair and let out a sound of exasperation. If Scott was doing what he thought he was, the aquanaut could only hope he wasn’t about to make an already bad situation even worse.

Behind him John’s form flickered into existence in the centre of the lounge. _“Why is Thunderbird One scrambling? We haven’t received a call and Scott is blocking my direct transmissions to him.”_

Gordon turned, chewing at his lip. “He’s going to New Zealand.”

 _“New Zealand?”_ John blinked, and then the penny dropped. A blue clad hand slapped over his face. _“Oh, no…”_

“Yeah…” Gordon turned back and looked towards the sky, Thunderbird One now long gone and her exhaust clouds disappearing in the breeze. He really hoped this wasn’t going to blow up in his face. That was the last time he offered his big brother coffee.

“Don’t screw this up, Scott.”

~*~

For someone who was still supposed to be on holiday, Ray was getting a lot of work done. He had no appointments until his scheduled time off was over, but that didn’t stop him from finding other things to fill up the time. He needed the distraction. Sitting at home alone in his flat made it difficult not to think about Virgil.

At the hospital he could keep himself occupied with little catch up jobs he’d been meaning to attend to for a while. He never liked to sit around when he was upset. It was far better to be doing something. Activity always raised his mood. 

Virgil was still in his thoughts, but at least Ray could say he was being productive.

He caught up with all his filing, planned sessions well ahead for his patients, cleaned out the drawers in his desk and even got through a couple of the online refresher training modules. After that he rearranged the contents of the cupboards in his office, and when that was complete he mozzied back to the staffroom and started a bit of tidying up there.

His colleagues sent him curious glances. Tilly watched him like a hawk at every given opportunity. Ray kept his head down and busied himself, not inviting conversation beyond pleasantries whenever another colleague appeared. 

He checked his tablet again in the afternoon, hoping beyond hope that he might have a message from Virgil, only to be left disappointed. From what Ray could tell his message hadn’t even been received yet, and that only made him feel more anxious and depressed.

Was Virgil deliberately ignoring him? After the way Ray had left things he couldn’t say he blamed him, but he’d hoped the other might give him a second chance. Maybe he’d let Tilly’s little pep talk get his hopes up too much.

Maybe he’d spoiled everything and now there was no going back…

Ray at least hoped that Virgil was doing okay. With a loving and supportive family around him he would be well taken care of, but whether or not they were able to cheer him up was another matter entirely.

The idea of that gentle, caring man suffering because of Ray’s own insecurities and character flaws was almost too much to bear. How Ray wished he could turn back the clock and change the way things had turned out. 

Virgil’s heartbroken expression haunted him. Ray couldn’t shake the guilt at being responsible for the other’s distress. He’d broken Virgil’s trust just when he was starting to let down his walls and relax around him. 

Ray yearned for a chance to make it right. To wrap his arms around that beautiful man and plead with him for forgiveness. To explain why he’d bolted like a spooked horse. To promise he’d never do something so stupid again.

But if Virgil didn’t respond to his messages then what were the chances of any of that happening?

A big fat zero.

And so the guilt just circled inside his head, like the planets in orbit around the sun. Constant. Never stopping.

Ray scowled and turned on the music disc sitting on the counter. He flicked through the holographic options for something he liked. 

At first he considered some piano music because he’d always enjoyed that, but the second it reminded him of Virgil he changed it.

Next came a string of love songs, a lot of which could be considered break up tracks. 

For crying out loud! 

Another swipe of his finger cut off the lonely lyrics of the singer and he eventually found some more rocky anthems that had neither a piano part nor the emotional connotations of a failed romance within them, so he went with that playlist and resumed his tidying. 

He turned up the music as he heard the third dull roar of engines passing by since that morning. With a GDF base nearby air traffic was fairly common, so the staff at the hospital were used to hearing the huge ships passing over them.

Ray didn’t give it another thought as he finished wiping down the inside of his locker and began to place all of his stuff back inside. This was probably going to be his last job of the day - he’d been so thorough that he’d literally run out of things to do. 

His workmates were going to love him for tidying up the place, and Ray vaguely hoped they’d keep it that way for as long as possible. He wasn’t planning to make a habit of tidying up after everyone. Today was a one off because he didn’t want to be stuck at home alone with his thoughts. 

Thoughts of Virgil.

How much he missed him...

The door to the staffroom flew open and banged against the wall behind it so loudly that Ray nearly jumped out of his skin. Peering round the door to his locker he scowled at the person responsible. 

It was Tilly, and she stood just inside the door, face alight with apparent excitement as she caught her breath. She looked as if she’d sprinted the full length of the hospital. 

Behind her some of their colleagues hurried past in the hallway, but their voices were drowned out by Ray’s music. He reached for the disc and clicked it off, just as his friend approached him.

“What’s up?”

Tilly caught his arm gently and gave it a tug. “You have to see this.”

Confusion filled him, but Ray allowed himself to be dragged towards the window. “The ducks parading through the car park again?”

The pond in the nearby park was a popular spot for local bird life. Ducks had been known to land on the hospital green in numbers and then waddle through the car park towards the water every now and then. It always drew a bit of a crowd, and Tilly absolutely loved ducks so she’d been ridiculously excited the first time she’d seen it happen. 

The young woman yanked the blinds open all the way and physically turned his head with her hands. “Just look!”

Ray rolled his eyes and decided to humour her, so he looked outside without complaint.

And froze.

It wasn’t ducks that greeted him. Definitely not ducks that were attracting so much attention.

There, sitting on the green in front of the hospital and causing quite a stir amongst passers-by, was a sleek silver rocket plane that was famous the world over. Thunderbird One. 

Ray couldn’t believe his eyes. His mouth went dry. “What?”

Beside him Tilly shook his arm. “We got no call about a patient being flown in. It just appeared and he got out.”

He? Scott?

Ray wasn’t sure if he liked where this was going.

Tilly yanked him away from the window and Ray found himself nearly being flung across the room with her enthusiasm as she dragged him this time towards the door.

“Hey, careful!”

“He must be here to see you!”

Ray blinked. “What?”

“You’re the only reason I can think of,” Tilly continued. “It must be to do with Virgil.”

Brown eyes and a handsome face flashed through Ray’s mind. He hit the brakes and pulled his arm free, forcing Tilly to stop as well. She turned and looked back at him.

“What’s wrong? Come on, we’ve gotta find him.”

Ray’s nerves started to bubble up inside him again. This was all happening too fast. What did Scott want? Why was he here? Ray wanted to know, but he was slightly terrified to find out.

“What if he’s here to report my conduct?” Ray murmured to his friend. “What if I get in trouble for getting involved with a patient?”

Tilly’s smile faltered. Clearly she hadn’t thought about that, letting the excitement rule her mind instead. Ray envied her optimism, but he was a realist. Scott Tracy was a powerful man and Ray had betrayed his trust. He would be well within his right to make a complaint, which would force the hospital to act accordingly. 

At the very least Ray could be facing a disciplinary. Worst case scenario, immediate dismissal.

Ahead of them the corridor opened out onto the waiting area of the physio department, and judging by the increasing ruckus Scott Tracy had just arrived. 

Ray steeled himself and looked past Tilly, just in time to see a tall figure clad in blue stop at the reception desk. “I’m here to speak to Mr. Ray Swanson. Is he here?”

The woman at the desk spluttered an answer, clearly in shock and awe at who stood before her, and gestured down the hall Ray and Tilly were currently standing in. 

Scott turned with a murmur of thanks, and even from that distance Ray saw the split second those intense blue eyes widened when the taller man spotted him.

The sudden urge to run was immense. Ray desperately wished he was still tucked away safely in the staffroom, cleaning and trying not to think about Virgil. Facing his big brother again after two days of silence was almost too much to deal with. 

He swallowed and straightened. Well, it was too late to run now. Better to face Scott head on. Maybe he’d gain a little of the man’s respect for that, if nothing else.

The man approached and Ray held his breath. Tilly, ever the faithful friend, stayed right by his side as Scott stopped in front of them. Ocean blue met olive green and locked. Ray tried to calm his raging heartbeat. 

“What can I do for you?” Somehow his voice remained steady, even though his insides felt like jelly. 

Scott’s sharp eyes flicked over his face intensely, and Ray felt like he was being thoroughly analysed. He stood firm. 

Finally the intensity left Scott’s gaze, and for a brief moment Ray thought he saw guilt. Then the man took a breath.

“I was hoping we could talk,” he said, voice low and almost a little uncertain. The Commander of International Rescue was suddenly gone, replaced instead by a man who looked exactly like him, but uncharacteristically fragile and weary.

What the hell was going on?

Tilly nudged Ray in the arm when he didn’t immediately answer. He took a breath and let it out slow, acutely aware of all the eyes staring at them from the waiting area. At least his colleagues were giving them some space, but Ray still didn’t appreciate all the attention. 

It seemed to just bounce off Scott, whose attention never wavered from Ray himself.

Getting away from their audience would probably be a good idea, so Ray sighed and gestured towards his office door. 

“Of course. Follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting again. As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and that it maybe explains Scott's reasons for behaving the way he did. I love him too much to make him mean without a good cause. 
> 
> I already can't wait to get on with the next chapter. You guys keep my inspired. Thanks for all the support.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I got the next chapter done. Time to find out how Scott gets on with his brilliant idea lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Sally Tracy knocked on the door of her second eldest grandson’s rooms, a tray held carefully in her other hand. “Virgil? I know you’re in there. Can I come in?”

No response. Not all that surprising given recent events. Virgil had been hiding from all of them ever since Ray had left. Sally hadn’t witnessed what had happened personally, but she’d eventually found out the truth and now it was time for her to step in. 

Normally she tried not to meddle in the boys’ affairs too much. They were all grown men with their own lives and they required more space than they had as children. Them all living together on the same lonely island did get a little strained from time to time, so Sally tended to keep her distance when tempers started to fray, only stepping in when it was absolutely necessary. 

This was definitely one of those times. 

Unfortunately, Virgil’s locked door was seriously hampering her progress. She shook her head and tapped on the wall console. 

“John?” Her orbiting grandson appeared with a flicker. “Be a dear and unlock Virgil’s door for me.”

“ _Grandma, the override codes for our quarters are only supposed to be used in an emergency._ ”

“Virgil has barely eaten anything in two days,” the elder Tracy pointed out. “I think this qualifies.”

John still looked unsure. “ _What are you bringing him?_ ”

Sally rolled her eyes and held up the tray. A plate of simple sandwiches, a small pot of strawberries and a glass of juice.

John’s eyes scanned her offerings and gave them a nod of approval, and a second later the lock on Virgil’s door released. “ _There you go, Grandma. Good luck._ ”

Sally thanked him and opened the door. Inside was pretty dark, with only one low lit lamp providing any illumination. She tutted as she made her way towards Virgil’s main bedroom. 

“I’m coming in, Virgil,” she announced. 

She found him sitting on the edge of his bed, staring out into the distance through the huge window which made up the entire wall - a continuation from his art studio directly below them. He didn’t move an inch as she approached, giving no indication that he was even aware of her presence.

So unlike her Virgil.

He just looked worn down and defeated. Like all of his enthusiasm had been sucked out of him. He was a bit on the pale side too.

“I brought you something to eat,” Sally explained and held out the tray in her hands. Virgil immediately flinched, ripped from his thoughts with a look of barely disguised horror, prompting Sally to roll her eyes. At least he’d reacted at all.

“Don’t worry, it’s just sandwiches. Even I can’t get those wrong.”

He immediately relaxed, yet remained silent. Sally took that as an invitation and crossed the floor towards his bed, setting the tray on his nightstand. 

“You need to eat, Virgil. Hiding away in here isn’t going to accomplish anything.”

His eyes never left the carpet. “I’m not hungry, Grandma.”

Virgil Tracy not hungry? The boy’s stomach barely ever stopped rumbling. It was all those muscles, Sally reckoned. As the heavy lifter in the family Virgil was used to putting out a lot of energy, which in turn meant he had a significant appetite. 

When he’d hit his growth spurt in his early teens Sally had honestly thought he was going to eat them out of house and home. He wasn’t greedy in any way. His body just needed a bit more fuel than others. 

For him to suddenly be turning down meals when he’d barely touched a thing in the last few days just proved how dire the situation was. Sally couldn’t fix her grandson’s love life, but she could make sure he at least had something decent in his stomach.

The rest of the boys could have the homemade cookies she’d made. Inflicting those on Virgil right now was too cruel.

Without a word she lifted the plate of sandwiches and held it out in front of him, waiting for a reaction. At first nothing, then a slow blink and those tired brown eyes turned to have a cursory glance at the offering. They lifted towards her next and Sally smiled, patient and understanding as always.

“Come on now,” she smiled. “Don’t leave your old Grandma hanging.”

Virgil’s eyes were dull and defeated, the smile he offered her barely a twitch of his lips. For a moment Sally thought he was going to refuse the food again, so she felt immense relief when he finally reached out and took one of the sandwiches from the plate. 

Letting him eat it in peace she sat beside him on the bed, offering companionable silence in her sensitive grandson’s time of need. 

Virgil had always been the quiet one whenever he got upset. Alan was a whiner, Gordon and Scott both liked to shout and occasionally throw things, while John was highly skilled at finding new and colourful ways to curse whenever he needed to vent. 

But Virgil tended to lock up his words whenever something had really upset him, and Sally could tell that this was a pretty extreme case. She hadn’t seen him look this bad in years.

Not since the loss of her dear boy, Jeff.

Silence reigned as the two sat side by side. The second sandwich eventually followed the first, and Virgil even took a couple of the strawberries. Not exactly a hot meal, but it was better than nothing.

Sally was just on the point of offering him the rest of them when she heard a faint sniff.

Then a voice. Quiet. Slightly wobbly. “Grandma…”

Heart clenched, Sally turned her head and immediately spotted the tears Virgil was stubbornly trying to hold back. He looked so lost and confused and it tore her up inside, so she did the only thing a loving grandma could do and pulled him into her arms. 

He went willingly, without a fight.

Sally remembered a time when he’d been small enough to wrap him easily in her embrace. When a cuddle from grandma and some gentle reassurance were all he’d ever needed to calm down and feel better. This was definitely beyond that, but still she tried. Now, just as he had, his problems were bigger and a lot more difficult to handle.

There was no easy fix to this situation with Ray. Sally felt like she was partially to blame, being the one to have invited the young physio over. But Virgil had seemed so happy during the visit. None of them had anticipated it going so spectacularly wrong. 

All Sally could do now was be there for Virgil as he finally let those feelings out. Pull him closer as he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

After a moment of struggling to hold back his sobs Virgil turned and hid his face in her shoulder. One strong arm braced behind her supported the majority of his weight to save her having to do it. 

Even in tears Virgil was always thinking about others.

Sally kissed his hair and let him cry.

Sometimes words were not enough. Sometimes just being there when any of her beloved grandsons broke down was all she could do.

It never fixed the problem, but she liked to think it helped them in some small way.

~*~

Ray’s office was immaculate. It was Scott’s first time seeing it because Virgil had never allowed him to go in with him, which he respected. He saw the bed and pictured his brother sitting upon it. Could easily visualise Virgil attempting to walk with help of the horizontal bars in front of the mirror. Wondered what they had talked about, what his sensitive brother had chosen to share within these four walls.

This was the room where everything had started. Where Ray had treated his injured brother and the two had slowly started to build up a tentative friendship. Something they had spent weeks nurturing.

And it had taken Scott less than five minutes to destroy it all.

Guilt pooled in his gut, causing him to look away from his own reflection in the mirror. All dressed up in his uniform and treating this like a rescue mission.

In a sense it was. His relationship with his brother depended on the outcome of this self appointed mission. 

He had to fix this.

“So, what do you want?” 

Pulled from his thoughts Scott’s blue eyes flashed over to the other man in the room. Ray stood there in the middle of the floor with his back straight and his arms folded across his chest. The expression on his face wasn’t cold, just guarded. Those green eyes expectant. 

In a way the gaze reminded Scott of Kayo’s.

Right. What did he want? At least that was a fairly easy question to answer. 

He took a breath. “To make things right, if I can.”

Those eyes narrowed. “Bit late for that, isn’t it?”

That rebuke stung a little but Scott was man enough to admit he deserved it. He tried to relax his shoulders. “You tell me…”

Silence. Ray stared at him, unwavering. Scott stared back.

“I’ve transferred Virgil’s case to my colleague, Tilly,” Ray stated, tone professional though a bit on the curt side. Scott couldn’t blame him. “She’s less experienced but she’s still very good, and she knows enough about Virgil’s injury to continue with suitable treatment.”

Scott had been expecting something like that. It made sense for Ray to try to protect his career and reputation now that he’d got involved with a patient, even if it had only been brief and while he was on vacation. It would still be heavily frowned upon if it got out to a wider audience. For all Scott knew his colleagues may already be suspicious.

And now he’d just landed Thunderbird One right outside the hospital and marched in like he owned the place, announcing that he wanted to speak to Ray in front of staff and patients alike.

Shit… He really hadn’t thought this through. Now an already delicate situation was even more precarious. People would talk, rumours would spread. It was human nature.

Ray cleared his throat, once again bringing Scott back to the present. He really needed to stop zoning out like that. Now was not the time for it.

“What are you trying to accomplish?” Ray asked him, and Scott watched his frown deepen. “First you send me away, next you turn up here in a Thunderbird for the whole hospital to see. Are you trying to make things worse, or are you just showing off?”

Ouch. Again, Scott deserved that. That and so much more. What he’d done was unforgivable, so he had to do everything in his power to make it right, and that started with convincing Ray that his intentions were genuine.

Easier said than done.

“None of those things,” he replied. “This was just the quickest way and I didn’t need to explain my disappearance to Virgil…” Another shock of guilt and sadness rushed through him. “Not that he’d care right now anyway.”

And there was the elephant in the room. Scott’s odd and erratic behaviour summed up in that one name. Virgil. Back on the island. Hurting, betrayed and feeling very much alone. How could Scott ever hope to look his brother in the eyes again if he couldn’t repair the damage he’d caused by being such a self righteous asshole?

At the mention of his brother’s name something in Ray’s expression shifted. His eyes turned sad, but also concerned. He wet his lips. “How is he?”

Scott set down his helmet and leaned against one of the nearby units. “Miserable. I’d even say a little heartbroken.”

“I know how he feels…”

Scott looked to the floor and folded his arms. “I want to tell you something, off the record.”

A snort. “Such a thing exists in the Tracy family?”

Scott directed a scowl at him. Ray gave a small shrug, unapologetic.

Okay, here goes nothing.

“I won’t make excuses for my actions,” Scott began. “I screwed up and I know it. But I want you to understand at least a little of my reasoning. If you’re prepared to listen, that is.”

Ray seemed to consider it a moment, then sighed and gave a single nod. He moved to his desk and sat down. “Okay, I will.” He gestured to the chair across from him. “Grab a seat.”

Scott accepted the offer and sat down.

“You know we’re a high profile family. The wealth and status we have all came from the empire my dad built. International Rescue is only possible because of that and my family giving everything we have. But things don’t always work. Sometimes we fail. The press can be singing our praises one day and baying for our blood the next. We’re constantly under the microscope. That’s why we tend to keep to ourselves and don’t let many others in. Every person who comes to the island is a potential threat.”

Ray looked away, down to his hands as he wrung them on the desk. “I figured it would be something like that. I saw the bodyguards the day Virgil collected me at the airport.”

“A necessary precaution,” Scott confirmed. “We’ve had attempts made on our lives before. We can never be too careful, and I take protecting my family very seriously.”

Ray shot him a look and Scott internally winced at his choice of words. “You think I’m that dangerous?”

“No, I just--” Scott let out a sigh and briefly pressed a hand to his face. “Look, I’ll be straight with you. I’m suspicious of everyone. I see potential threats everywhere I turn and I’m always worrying that the worst is going to happen. It’s just the way I’m wired, and I won’t apologise for that because it’s kept us alive.”

He took a breath. Tried to calm his thoughts as he let that sink in for Ray.

“I don’t like surprises and I stress over everything. So when I came home and saw you I couldn’t help it, my hackles went up. Because you were treating Virgil, and you’d seen him when he was vulnerable, my brain instantly told me you were after something. For no other reason than because so many others have done it before.”

Ray looked a little taken aback by that, and Scott honestly wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. Did the other man understand what he was trying to say, or was he simply offended?

He kept talking. “ It wasn’t fair of me to immediately judge you like that, but I did and I can’t change the past. But Virgil…” A sigh. “He’s sensitive. Sees the good in everyone. Puts too much faith in others and never puts himself first. I didn’t want to see him get hurt.”

The physio across from him folded his arms. “But you hurt him.” Those words felt like a knife in Scott’s heart. Hard to hear, but tragically true. “Do you have any idea how worried he was about coming out to you? He was scared, and after you seemed to give him your blessing you pulled the rug out from under his feet, the _split_ second you found out about him and me.”

Scott felt utterly wretched. “I know I did. Believe me, I hate myself for it. But it had absolutely nothing to do with the two of you wanting to be together.”

“Then why send me away? Throw me off the island like I’d committed a crime?”

“Because that’s my instinctive reaction!” Voices were starting to get raised and Scott quickly realised the conversation was beginning to derail. He had to get it back on track. Quickly. “Protect my family. Hide on the island. Take time to think everything through before tackling it again.”

“Virgil is his own man,” Ray argued. “You can’t make decisions like that for him.”

Scott glared. “This coming from the guy who made no attempt to stay.”

“I was a guest! I don’t get to dictate how long I visit for. I went quietly to try and save Virgil further pain, because of the tension between the two of you. I won’t come between two brothers.”

Scott’s next words died on his lips. What? Ray had been trying to protect Virgil...from _him_?

Ray let out a heavy sigh and sat back in his chair. The silence lingered, the atmosphere heavy between the two men. Scott stared at his lap.

“I don’t want you to come between us,” he murmured finally. “But at the same time I don’t want to come between the two of you either. You made him so happy, and I was a fool not to see that sooner. I just…”

He had to take another breath, feeling himself start to get emotional. Scott Tracy did not get emotional in front of other people like this. It just didn’t happen. But thinking about his immediate younger brother, the one who was always there for him when he needed him most… Scott couldn’t help but acknowledge the slight stinging in his eyes.

“Virgil means everything to me. He’s not just my brother, he’s my best friend. I want him to be happy and I want to keep him safe.” He swallowed against a lump in his throat and let his guard drop. “If he breaks… I shatter.”

More silence. Scott’s hands balled into fists on his knees. His eyes were clear but continued to sting at their edges as he sat there and waited for a response. 

He heard the creak of a chair and his head shot up. Ray had sat forward again, leaning a little over the desk to lessen the distance between them. Scott tried not to fidget as he saw what he assumed to be sympathy in those green eyes. It looked like the fight had left them.

“Scott.” When Ray spoke again his voice was noticeably softer. “I would never deliberately hurt Virgil. I can’t say I’ll always be what he needs or make him happy, but my feelings for him are genuine.” Those eyes turned slightly sad. “Do you believe that at least?”

Scott swallowed again and let his shoulders drop further. “I want to,” he murmured. “Desperately. Gordon told me how happy he was with you around.” He directed a frown to his clenched fists. “And I totally screwed it up.”

A soft sigh from Ray. “We all made mistakes. I shouldn’t have run away like that. I know I hurt him too and I want to make up for that.”

A tiny ghost of a smile touched Scott’s lips. “I’m sure he’d let you.”

“But will you?”

Scott’s eyes flew back up. Ray held his gaze, and in that moment Scott realised they’d finally come to an understanding. The bad feeling and tension between them aside, they both shared a common interest, and that was to see Virgil happy.

That was all Scott ever wanted.

“I will.” He’d never felt more sure of anything in his life.

For Virgil, Scott would go to the ends of the Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I like writing cliffhangers? I never intended for that to become a habit but oh well hehe. Gotta keep you guys keen :hugs you all:
> 
> Massive thanks as always to all of you who reviewed. Getting to read your thoughts etc always puts a huge smile on my face and really makes my day. I haven't been able to reply to them recently, but please know they are all read and cherished.
> 
> With all the crap going on in the world right now this fic is one of the few things keeping me sane. So glad you guys have been able to come on this journey with me. 
> 
> Next chapter probably in a couple of days. Stay safe and healthy, everyone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, almost thought I wasn't going to get this done tonight, err, this morning. But here I am with the next chapter. Please enjoy.

Ray’s hands were shaking a little as he walked back into the staffroom and approached his locker. 

He couldn’t believe what was happening.

After a long and rather daunting conversation with Scott in his office the two of them had finally made a decision on their best course of action. 

Ray was returning to Tracy Island with Scott, hopefully to see Virgil and maybe even win him back.

It was a long shot given how badly Ray must have hurt him, but he had to try. He’d taken Scott at his word that Virgil was upset and missing him, so Ray had to act on it while he had the opportunity. 

If he didn’t he knew he would come to regret it. 

Trying to calm himself, Ray opened his locker and yanked out his bag. If there was ever a time where he was grateful for always keeping extra supplies in case of emergencies, now was the time. 

He didn’t have much, but it would do him at such short notice. For all he knew Virgil would tell him to leave and Ray would find himself back in his flat again by tonight. He hoped not, but there was always that possibility.

Tilly walked into the room then and he found himself giving a light start. Ever since Scott had appeared Ray’s nerves had been buzzing throughout his body, anxious and hyper aware of everything. His brain had apparently decided to provide him with a kick of adrenaline he would likely take a while to come down from.

He caught himself staring at Tilly like a deer in the headlights and grabbed for more stuff from his locker. Can of deodorant, the toothbrush he always kept at work, his wallet and tablet. They were all stuffed hastily into his bag.

“Need a hand with anything?” Tilly offered, her voice calm and genuine. Ray could tell she was feeling a bit nervous for him.

“Thanks, but I’m fine.”

Tilly tilted her head a little. “Are you though?”

A pause. Ray let out a weak groan and turned to her. “I’m freaking out.”

Her smile was warm and supportive. “Just go out there and be yourself. That’s all you can do.”

Ray worried his lower lip. “But what if he doesn’t forgive me? I really screwed up, Tilly. What if he wants nothing more to do with me?”

“Then at least you know you still tried,” the young woman pointed out. “You explained everything in that message. If he didn’t read it then just try to make him understand. I’m sure he will.”

Ray took a breath and nodded. Yes, she was right. He could only try. There was nothing else for it.

Tilly stepped closer and gave him a tight hug. Sudden but not unwelcome. It helped. He definitely needed it right now, so he wrapped his arms around her small form and returned the embrace. 

“Thanks for being here, Til.”

She pulled back and beamed up at him. “Where else would I be, silly? Now, want me to call Shona and let her know you’re going to be away again?”

Ray smiled but shook his head. “Thanks, but there’s no need… I didn’t actually tell her or my parents what happened, so they think I’m still over there.”

Tilly tutted and put her hands on her hips. “Ray.”

He rubbed at his neck. “I didn’t want to worry them, or really talk about it much.”

He had planned to talk to his family about it eventually, once he’d had time to process everything and calm down, but now that might not be necessary. 

Tilly rolled her eyes. “You’re unbelievable. Make sure you don’t go all quiet on Virgil like that. The two of you need to fix this.”

Ray gave a small nod. “I will. If he gives me another chance I don’t intend to waste it.”

Tilly grinned. “That’s what I like to hear. Now go get your man.”

With everything he had there shoved into his bag Ray flung it over his shoulder and took a breath. Okay. Time to go.

The corridor was noticeably quieter now than it had been upon Scott’s arrival, the International Rescue Commander having returned to his ship after their discussion. Now he was waiting, and Ray almost had to pinch himself as he walked out the front doors of the hospital and saw the world famous rocket plane parked on the green. 

The afternoon sun made her silver hull gleam, the red of her nose cone was bright and her lines were sharp. Even stationary she looked fast. If ever a ship had shared such noticeable character traits with her pilot, it was Thunderbird One and Scott. 

Both were fast, possessed an air of authority about them and had a sharpness to their appearance. But underneath all that, beyond the smart uniform and livery, they both offered a sense of hope to whoever laid eyes on them.

Ray had been ready to give up, thinking he’d lost Virgil forever before anything between them had really had a chance to start. But then Scott had showed up, and with his slightly brusque manner which had mellowed somewhat as they spoke, Ray had felt his hope return.

The commander stood beneath his ship now, back turned to those who were still watching as a set of ladders slid from her belly, no doubt preparing for the return journey. 

Ray had thought his first journey out to the island in a private jet had been impressive. But this was on a whole other level. 

Scott Tracy, the man who had initially objected to him getting involved with Virgil, was now about to fly him back out in his own Thunderbird. 

Ray felt both incredibly honoured and a healthy amount of terror.

Tilly’s hand caught his and gave it a slight squeeze. Ray glanced down at her, only just realising that they’d both stopped. She smiled up at him. 

“You’ll be fine. I just know it.”

He sent her a warm smile, returned the squeeze of her small hand, and stepped away.

Scott turned as he approached, the faintest hint of a smile on his lips. They would need time to feel fully at ease around one another, but their talk had helped to clear the air for the moment.

Right now all either of them cared about was Virgil.

Scott gestured to the ladder. “There’s a compartment for your bag by the seat. Oh, and I hope you don’t get air sick.”

Ray glanced back at Tilly and his friend gave him a cheery wave, the fingers of her other hand crossed for luck. Ray nodded to her and started up the ladder. “Don’t worry,” he told Scott. “I won’t throw up in your Thunderbird.”

“That’s what Brains said.” 

Ray just caught the mutter as he reached the top and climbed into the fuselage, where a seat was ready and waiting for him. He secured his bag as Scott had instructed and sat down, by which point the pilot was being lifted into the cockpit section further up by a rather cleverly mounted seat of his own. 

Ray glanced around, noting a complete lack of any kind of windows in the craft, save for the ones directly below Scott. Ray was no pilot, but didn’t most craft require those flying them to be able to see where they were going?

A dull roar below him interrupted that thought as Thunderbird One came to life. He felt the ground fall away from below them as she rose steadily into the air, then heard the sound of something mechanical moving behind him, towards the very back of the ship. 

“You ready?” Scott asked up ahead. “There are air sick bags under your seat.”

Ray scowled. “I told you already, I don’t get-- Aah!”

He was shoved back into his seat as Thunderbird One shot off like she’d been fired from a gun. A breakneck speed had it not been for the headrest cradling him now as the rocket plane settled into its flight. 

Wow. Shit, that was fast. Ray’s stomach felt like it was somewhere between his kidneys and his lungs, pushed to the back of him along with everything else. He’d been expecting a jolt of some kind, but not one that intense.

Just how powerful were those engines? 

Looking ahead, he could practically see the smirk on the back of Scott’s head. No doubt he was enjoying himself immensely.

What an ass.

~*~

Virgil woke slowly with a head full of fuzz, and it took him several moments before he could think clearly as he lay slumped across his bed at a funny angle. 

Grandma had been in to see him. She’d brought with her the first plate of food he’d seen in over twenty-four hours. Edible food too.

They hadn’t talked much, but he’d been able to sense her worry for him. She’d always been able to read him, ever since he was a boy. He should have known he couldn’t hide how he was feeling from her forever, even if he had stayed tucked away in his rooms.

No, she’d seen right through him and had come to his aid when he needed it most, just like always. Some food in his stomach and he’d finally found the energy to break down all over again - the second time since Ray had left the island.

A pitiful attempt at explaining his feelings, some muffled sobs and a lot of tears. In front of anyone else Virgil would have felt more than a little self conscious, but he’d been spared that because it was his Grandma who’d been there.

She had seen him break many times in the past, whenever the pressure of rescues got to him or life was just a little too much for him to deal with at the time. And she always responded the same way. With love, quiet companionship and a patient understanding none of his brothers could replicate. 

Where would he be without her?

Virgil didn’t remember much after his initial breakdown. Some quiet words murmured in his ear until the tears dried up, then she’d helped him lie down. The last thing he recalled was the sensation of a blanket being draped over him, and then nothing else until now.

He must have fallen asleep immediately.

With a faint groan Virgil rubbed at his face, noting how his eyes still felt tender and puffy, and forced himself upright. The world didn’t spin which was a relief, so the food must have helped with his blood sugars, but everything still felt a bit heavy and uncoordinated. 

The daylight was just beginning to fade now so he couldn’t have slept very long, but he didn’t feel up to facing anyone else today. A shower sounded good though. Maybe he’d feel a little better after standing under the hot water for a bit.

Within a few moments he was below the spray of his rain shower, eyes closed and head tilted back to feel the downpour on his face. He stood like that for as long as he could hold his breath, then grabbed his shampoo and scrubbed it through his hair.

The shower did its best to bring him back to life, normally able to ease anything with it’s warmth and the caress of the water over his body. Today it wasn’t so effective, the heavy weight in his chest lingered like a shadow on his soul. 

A flash of annoyance at his own miserable mood and Virgil swiped his hand down the control panel on the wall. 

The temperature plummeted, forcing a gasp from his shocked lungs. Goosebumps spread out across his neck and arms as he quickly rinsed off his hair, by which point he was feeling more like himself again. Sometimes the best way to clear his head was to give his system a shock like that. 

His reward was a return of the hot water, and Virgil basked in that until he was thoroughly clean and his bathroom was completely fogged up with vapour. He shut off the water and carefully stepped out, wrapped a towel around his waist and then limped back through to his room. At least he could manage such a short distance without a crutch now, but it was uncomfortable and he had to be careful.

He wondered what Ray would think of him being so reckless, given that his knee still wasn’t strong enough to fully support his weight without assistance, then quickly forced the thought from his mind.

No. No thinking about Ray. It would achieve nothing.

Letting out a weary sigh as he dried off, Virgil pulled on a pair of comfortable sweats and a long sleeved black shirt. Might as well get ready for bed now. Perhaps an early night would do him some good. Being awake right now wasn’t all that attractive to him. 

Being awake meant thoughts. Thoughts could rouse feelings. Virgil definitely didn’t want to deal with any more of those today. 

He sat down on the edge of the bed, grateful to take the weight off his aching knee, and scrubbed a towel through his hair with vigour. It was the loud thump of something hitting the floor that made him pause, and he glanced down to see his tablet lying on the floor by his foot.

Huh. It must have been on his bed since before he fell asleep. He hadn’t touched it much in the last couple of days, not since he’d blocked all incoming notifications to it. A rather pathetic attempt to shield his wounded heart from anything relating to the outside world. Anything that could remind him of Ray.

Ray… The man Virgil had been messaging on that very tablet almost constantly just a week prior, eager to learn more about him and explore the exciting feelings he’d developed. 

All for nothing now. 

Virgil scowled and reached down for the device. Plucking it from the floor he turned it on and tapped away at the settings, a moment of irritability making him undo his previous actions and restore his usual notifications. He needed to stop hiding like a child just because he was feeling miserable. It wouldn’t do him any good.

It wouldn’t bring Ray back to him again.

Almost immediately a backlog of messages and notifications filled his screen, and Virgil skipped through them with his thumb while his other hand resumed scrubbing his hair with his now damp towel.

It was the name ‘Ray Swanson’ that stopped him, his thumb hovering over the message with uncertainty. 

Ray had contacted him? Even after everything that had happened? Virgil checked the time stamp, realised it was from the previous day and immediately chewed his lower lip.

He hardly dared to get his hopes up. Maybe Ray just wanted to apologise and suggest they both move on. He was polite like that, and would probably want to smooth over any bad feelings for both their sakes.

Virgil’s shoulders sagged at the thought. This was probably the final nail in the coffin he’d been waiting for. The last correspondence he’d ever receive from the physiotherapist. No more contact. No more laughs. No more shy touches and soft kisses.

No more him and Ray.

Virgil took a breath and jabbed at the screen. Best to rip the bandage off quick and get it over with. 

What was one more blow to his heart after all this…

The message opened and Virgil began to read, fully expecting to get a quick explanation and a short but genuine apology from the other man. It wasn’t as if they’d fallen out, after all. Virgil liked to think Ray was decent enough to give him a valid reason for his decision to leave. To give up on him.

What he got instead definitely caught him off guard, as it started the way he had anticipated, but then went on into much greater detail. Ray admitted everything in that message. His fears, his insecurities. How he’d been left hurt in the past and was scared of causing friction within a family again. How he’d never wanted to hurt Virgil but had been too scared to admit the truth, or stand up to Scott. 

How much he missed him.

How much he wanted to be with him.

Virgil’s mouth went dry. 

He’d spent the last two days convincing himself that Ray had not wanted him, that he was too much hassle and maintenance for the physiotherapist to keep up with. How they could never have a future because they were too different and it would never work between them.

All those thoughts, assumptions… All wrong. 

Ray wanted to be with him. He missed him like crazy. He’d fallen for Virgil’s eyes and his smile. His kind nature and selflessness. Those few days on the island had meant so much to him, precious memories he wanted to relive again and again. 

It was all there in the words Ray himself had written.

Virgil clamped a hand over his mouth. This wasn’t the sad final message he’d been expecting. It was practically a love letter, and it left him speechless.

How was he supposed to respond to something so honest and pure? So full of emotion.

His hands shook as he tried to find the courage to reply. What should he say? Had he left it too long? Would Ray understand his hesitation?

Someone knocked on his door but Virgil ignored it. Now wasn’t the time. He needed to think.

Okay. What to write… What to say…

Another knock. He growled. 

“Go away.” Damn, his voice was shaky. Whoever was at the door had better take the hint. Now was not the time to be checking up on him. He had to respond to Ray’s message first, not leave it any longer.

Slowly he began to type. Tentatively. Uncertain. Hopeful.

He heard the distinct sound of his door being opened and someone walking in. Dammit, why couldn’t he just be left alone? What was the point of having locks if everyone just used the emergency override all the time?

Was there no such thing as privacy on this island anymore?

Virgil dropped his tablet on his bed in temper and took up his crutch, using it to help himself to his feet as he heard the intruder nearing the corner into his bedroom. 

He turned and scowled. “What part of ‘go away’ don’t you understand?” He snapped, only prepared to apologise if it was his grandma. 

It wasn’t.

Bronze skin. Olive green eyes. A timid but hopeful little smile on a handsome and familiar face.

All the fight drained out of Virgil in an instant. He could barely believe his eyes.

“Ray…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the boys have reunited. So now I'm going to leave at another cliffhanger, because why not lol.
> 
> Thank you, as always, for your wonderful support and fabulous feedback.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have uploaded this last night but I was so tired I didn't trust myself to proof read it. I think it's okay now, but I got caught up writing the next part.  
> Hope you enjoy.

For Scott to fly him back to the island personally in Thunderbird One, Ray had been incredibly grateful. 

For Scott to escort him up to the residential level, override the lock to Virgil’s rooms and then almost push him inside… Ray wasn’t too sure how he felt about that. 

The eldest Tracy brother seemed to have an odd way of doing things. Very direct. Little thought of what could happen if things went wrong.

But Ray was there now, so there was no point in dwelling on it. Worst case scenario and Virgil reacted badly to the intrusion, Ray would just pin all the blame on Scott. That seemed fair.

The room he was in was spacious with all the comforts of home. The huge floor to ceiling window allowed as much natural light in as possible. Ray recognised the view as being identical to the one from Virgil’s studio. Were his rooms directly above it?

The far wall appeared to be a partition, with a passageway between it and the window. Ray lowered his bag quietly to the floor and approached, heart in his mouth and thudding in his ears. He’d heard Virgil call out so he knew he was there. 

There was no sense in putting this off any longer. Besides, facing Virgil somehow felt less daunting than going back outside and confronting Scott again.

Nope, Ray definitely wasn’t up to dealing with that twice in one day.

He had to see Virgil. The days had dragged on since he’d last been at the island, and Ray didn’t want to waste another moment. This was his chance to make things right.

He reached the end of the short passage and peered round the corner, seeing Virgil chucking his tablet on his bed and grabbing his crutch.

“What part of ‘go away’ don’t you understand?” That deep baritone voice was sharp and angry, such a far cry from Virgil’s usually gentle tone.

Ray had done that. He’d hurt him. The guilt was immense. 

Brown eyes lifted and glared at him for a fraction of a second, and then all the agitation was wiped clean off his face.

“Ray…”

Ray nearly fell into the depths of those amazing brown eyes as the last of Virgil’s anger shattered and left a vulnerable confusion in its wake. Those eyes were so emotive. Ray had thought that from day one.

“Hi, Virgil,” he murmured, unsure how else to respond. 

The injured man stared, silent in his shock. His mouth opened and closed several times before he finally managed to get any words out.

“Why-- How did you--?” Virgil frowned, probably trying to raise his guard again. Ray didn’t blame him. “You left.” It almost came out as an accusation. 

The physio forced himself to keep eye contact and stepped into full view, battling against his inner guilt. “I know. Scott came to get me. He wants to make things right.”

That frown deepened and Ray’s eyes were drawn immediately to the mysterious scar on the otherwise perfect face. “Scott did?” Virgil almost spat his brother’s name.

A tentative half shrug from Ray as he took a couple of steps. “He’s trying to help, in his own way.” He shifted a little, unsure what to do with his hands, and finally clasped them together nervously. “I, uh… I was wondering if maybe we could talk? I did message you, but maybe you didn’t get it.”

Virgil’s gaze slid away from him towards the tablet on his bed. “I did.”

Oh. So the lack of response had been intentional after all. That hurt a little, but Ray kept that thought to himself. Virgil had every right to be angry with him. Ray had broken his trust and run away without any real explanation or consideration for his feelings. If their roles had been reversed Ray didn’t know if he’d be able to face Virgil again so soon.

But he was here now, desperate to make things right again, and hoping with all he had that Virgil would at least hear him out.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I’m not trying to hassle you or anything.”

Virgil shook his head. “No, I only just got it. Had everything blocked…” He looked back towards him. “I was about to reply.”

Ray swallowed, nerves fluttering in his chest. “Oh?”

Those eyes darted off to the side again and Ray realised this was the same Virgil he’d met on that first appointment all those weeks ago. Quiet, withdrawn when he felt vulnerable, unsure if he could confide in him. 

Please, Virgil. Please give this another chance.

He watched as Virgil shifted, trying to adjust his weight and take some pressure off his bad leg. The professional in Ray wanted to step forward and help him, but he forced himself to wait. 

Everything hung on Virgil’s next words. Everything between them. They would determine how he should act.

Professional, or emotional?

Virgil let out a soft sigh. “I wanted you to know I understand.”

Another slightly awkward shuffle on his good foot and this time Ray did move, stepping closer with arms extended to help if it was needed. Virgil’s eyes shot up and immediately Ray stopped.

Too soon? Did he need more space?

“You should have talked to me.” There was no anger in that tone. In a way it almost made Ray feel worse. Virgil should be angry for what he’d done, but as with everything else he was putting another before himself. 

He was too good for him.

Ray hung his head a little. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” He lowered his arms. “I hurt you and I hate myself.” He sighed. “I wish I could take it all back.”

The room lapses into silence. He noticed Virgil’s grip adjusting on his crutch. Heard a shaky breath.

“All of it?”

Ray blinked and looked back at him. He found himself staring into eyes absolutely swimming with vulnerability. It was hard not to fall in and drown.

He wet his lips and considered his next words very carefully. “Of course not.” A whisper. “Never, Virgil. Just that I hurt you. Everything else was perfect.” Ray felt his cheeks warm up a little. “You were perfect.”

Feeling emboldened by his own words, the weight of that confession lifting from his shoulders, Ray reached out a hand slowly towards Virgil’s free one. An invitation and a silent plea all wrapped into one move.

He held his breath and waited. 

Virgil’s hand remained at his side. His eyes stared into Ray’s for a long moment before glancing down at his hand, then back up to his face. 

Ray had no idea what he was thinking, but the longer this all dragged out the more his confidence began to waver. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. Maybe Scott had been wrong.

As the devastation started to roll in he withdrew his hand. His heart clenched with the sense of loss while his stomach dropped like a stone. He was on the point of backing away and blubbering out an awkward apology when Virgil’s crutch hit the floor with a clatter.

The sound made Ray jump, his eyes shot down to the offending implement, and then he felt a solid warmth press up against him. 

Virgil had moved, crossed the short gap between them that Ray had feared would only grow wider, and wrapped his arms around his waist. The physio could hardly believe what was happening, but his arms were quick to come up and slide around Virgil in return. 

He leaned his head against soft black hair as Virgil pressed his face down into his shoulder. Fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt.

“I missed you.”

Ray’s heart melted at those words. “I missed you too.”

How long they stood there Ray couldn’t have said. Nor did he care to try and work it out. Virgil was in his arms and holding him tight. That was all that mattered to him.

A deep breath and he smiled at the scent of shampoo in slightly damp hair while Virgil continued to hide his face. 

How did a grown man get away with being this adorable? Beneath all those big muscles he was a cuddly teddy bear and Ray absolutely adored this more sensitive side of him. It was so refreshing to meet a guy who wasn’t afraid to let his feelings show.

“I didn’t think you’d come back,” Virgil murmured. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

Ray couldn’t help but nuzzle into that soft hair. “Glad I could prove you wrong,” he replied, and offered Virgil’s head a gentle kiss. 

With them pressed together the way they were Ray could tell that Virgil was holding most of his weight on his good leg. He could feel it in his stance.

“Why don’t we sit down?” He suggested. “Take the weight off that knee.”

Virgil’s head came up from his shoulder and he gave a gentle nod. His eyes didn’t meet Ray’s but that was okay. He probably needed some time to calm down and relax again. Ray would wait for as long as Virgil needed him to.

For the moment Ray was just grateful that he seemed to have been forgiven. It felt incredible.

Together they moved to the bed, Ray supporting Virgil in place of the abandoned crutch, and sat down. Virgil slid himself to the centre of the mattress so his knee didn’t have to bend, and Ray found a special memory foam cushion he’d recommended to Virgil weeks ago lying on the floor. 

The physio grabbed it, gave it a quick dust off with his hand, then carefully eased it under Virgil’s knee. “How’s that feel?”

Virgil was watching his every move. “Better,” he replied quietly, and gestured to the spot beside him. “Sit with me?”

Feeling his heart flutter at the gentle request, Ray toed off his shoes and shuffled up beside him. He still wasn’t sure if Virgil was fully comfortable with any advances yet, so he got himself settled and smiled softly at the other man. 

However this was going to go between them was up to Virgil. Ray was just happy he’d been given another chance to be this close to him, so he wouldn’t do anything to risk it. Virgil’s comfort was the most important thing to him right now. They could always work out everything else later.

Outside the sky was darkening as the sun began to set, gloriously rich colours spreading across the wide expanse of windows like paint on a canvas. 

Ray had never been one for cliches, but it did add a romantic air to the atmosphere. If he could recognise the beauty of it he wondered what Virgil saw, how his artistic eye caught and studied details and turned them into inspiration for his art. 

Yet another part of this wonderful man Ray wanted to learn more about.

“What are you thinking?” The question was spoken softly. He did not wish to disturb Virgil if he was lost too far in his thoughts. 

Those broad shoulders eased a fraction. “Just taking a moment. So much has happened… I’m struggling to keep up.”

Still aware that they had only just patched things up, Ray reached out and slowly brushed his hand through the other’s hair. Virgil stiffened a little on reflex, but calmed a second later and leaned carefully into the touch.

“Take all the time you need,” Ray told him. “It’s okay.”

Virgil sent him a look Ray recognised as one of gratitude, and the two of them let the room lapse into comfortable silence.

At some point they ended up lying down together with Ray on his back and Virgil turned comfortably onto his side, head pillowed on Ray’s shoulder. There were echoes of their cuddling on the sofa in the studio days ago, with Virgil gradually letting his guard down once again as Ray slowly gained back his trust. 

Ray traced his fingers over Virgil’s hand resting on his chest, occasionally discovering another faint little scar he’d never noticed before, while his other stroked delicately at Virgil’s hair. 

He remembered how much Virgil had seemed to like that, and was pleased to see that the affectionate gesture was still welcomed by the other man, who was slowly starting to relax again.

It wasn’t until about ten minutes later that the physio realised Virgil’s occasional fidgeting had eased to a stop, and his breathing had slowed.

A glance down at him confirmed Ray’s suspicions and made him smile.

Virgil had dozed off. In a way Ray was relieved. He’d seemed really worn out, so the nap was clearly needed. 

Ray let his head fall back to the duvet and stared up at the ceiling, his fingers still curling lazily through Virgil’s hair. The weight of his head on his shoulder was a comforting one. Those soft breaths from parted lips tickled across his collarbone. 

Virgil at rest was a wonder to behold for Ray. Constantly being on call with International Rescue probably left him very little time to relax and catch up on sleep. It was a shame that it had taken an injury for him to now get the chance, but that injury had also brought them together. 

Ray would just have to make extra sure that Virgil’s knee made a full recovery as quickly as possible. He wanted to share so many things with him. Walk around the island and explore the rock pools he’d heard about, take him back to Scotland to meet his family and relax on the croft, go out on day trips and proper dates where they could do all the stereotypical couple stuff. 

Was he thinking too far ahead? Was this all going too fast?

No. No, it wasn’t. Everything was finally going right for them both again, and Ray wouldn’t change it for the world.

A wordless murmur from Virgil and then he started to snore. Quiet little sounds, not the obnoxiously loud ones that were known to drive others mad. Ray grinned like an idiot and kissed the fluffy black hair. Such a simple thing had made him ridiculously happy. 

He felt like he could lie there forever.

By the time Virgil stirred again it had grown dark, a dim light on the bedside unit shining its little heart out to bathe them in a warm yellow glow. Virgil drew in a slightly deeper breath as he came awake and Ray turned his head towards him.

“Hey, sleepyhead.” He couldn’t resist trailing a finger over the shell of Virgil’s ear, and received a faint grunt in response. “You know you have the cutest little snores?”

“Hmm?” Dark lashes fluttered and Virgil shifted closer, a move that could best be described as nuzzling. Who knew Virgil Tracy was a nuzzler?

Ray did. And he loved it.

“Never heard anyone call snoring cute,” Virgil mumbled, voice still thick with sleep. The slight roughness to it sent a tingle down Ray’s spine.

“Yours are. They match the rest of you.”

A slightly more awake chuckle. “Charmer.”

Those eyes opened and Ray felt a warmth spread through his chest which came from more than just Virgil’s hand. This calm that had settled over them was exactly what they both needed. Ray probably would have napped too if he hadn’t been so excited about winning Virgil back. 

He wanted to do everything he could to ensure he was worthy of this chance. This trust and affection. Ray wanted to make Virgil happy, be there for him when things got tough, and share all his secrets with him. 

He really had fallen hard for the second Tracy brother. 

Virgil tilted his head a fraction so he could see Ray better and offered him a small smile. “What?”

Ray’s hand slid up to caress Virgil’s forearm. “Just thinking.”

“Can I ask what about?” Curiosity shone in Virgil’s eyes.

A grin. “You just did.”

Virgil actually pouted and Ray’s heart did a couple of somersaults. “Tell me?”

Still grinning, Ray eased himself out from under Virgil so he could prop himself up on one elbow. Virgil, now resting fully on the duvet beneath them, moved his hand from Ray’s chest to his hip.

The action made his intentions pretty clear. He wanted Ray to stay close.

“What if I told you it was a secret,” the physio murmured, happy to continue this gentle banter between them a little longer. It was fun...and rather alluring. 

Virgil shifted so he too could lift himself up, and Ray let out a little gasp when he felt that hand on his hip slide up under the hem of his shirt. 

Talk about sneaky. 

“I can keep a secret,” Virgil murmured, their faces now a lot closer and those amazing eyes gazing into Ray’s own through dark lashes. 

The electricity between them made the air tingle. Or was that Ray’s nerve endings going into overdrive? He wet his lips and raised a hand so he could cup the side of Virgil’s neck, feeling his pulse thudding beneath his palm.

Ray definitely wasn’t reading this situation wrong. Virgil was as keyed up as he was. And those pupils were getting wider.

As for Ray’s secret… He didn’t want it to be a secret any longer.

“I’m falling in love with you, Virgil.”

Virgil’s eyes widened a moment. Flicked back and forth across Ray’s face. Searching. Analysing. Ray remained perfectly still and calm under that gaze, even when he felt a light tremble start in the hand on his side. 

Whatever happened next was up to Virgil. It was important that he be the one to make the decision. Ray had already hurt him once, so it was only natural that Virgil might feel a bit unsure about opening up again.

He had to be sure that he could trust Ray with his feelings, otherwise it wouldn’t be fair on either of them.

Ray was pretty sure he saw the moment Virgil made up his mind. The tremble in his hand had slowly worked up his arm and into his shoulders, but despite that a calm little smile lit up his face and those eyes shone with a newfound confidence. 

Virgil tilted his head. That hand gave a gentle tug at Ray’s side. “Kiss me.”

Wow.

Ray took the invitation and moved in willingly, unable to resist the chance or deny Virgil what he clearly wanted, even if his shaking had returned. 

They kissed. Light and gentle. Testing the waters again after the fiasco of the past few days and now Ray’s confession. Just soft pecks, pausing between each one to check with one another that they were both okay before going back in again.

Slow. Soft. Sensual. Building in confidence at a gradual rate that left them looking for more. Virgil started to ease himself back down onto the bed and Ray followed, guided by the hand now sliding a little further up his back.

Within moments Ray had eased himself over Virgil until he lay on top of him, encouraged further when a second hand slid under his shirt and started to push the fabric further up his chest. 

The trembling remained, spreading through Virgil’s whole body as he let Ray kiss him with a growing passion they both craved. 

It was intoxicating, so it came as no surprise to Ray when his body began to respond.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally looking up for these two, hehe. Thank you for all the wonderful comments, guys. I'm still loving writing this because I know you're enjoying it. Means a lot.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy out there.
> 
> Oh, and the cliffhanger this time is partly Gumnut's fault lololol.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. Chapter 18. Wow, still can't believe how far this has gone. As you may have guessed from the last chapter this is where the M rating comes into play. There was a lot of blushing as I wrote this lol.

The problem with Virgil wearing his heart on his sleeve was that it made it so much easier for people to hurt him. Harsh words always cut deep, and Virgil was often way too trusting for his own good. 

People had a terrible habit of letting him down, so it wasn’t surprising that he’d eventually started to give up on love and ever finding someone for him.

But with Ray it was different. Even with everything that had happened in the last few days, Virgil still felt like he could trust Ray implicitly.

And when they kissed like this, full of building passion and increasing heat, Virgil realised he wanted to be brave again. Ray was worth the risk. He’d explained his behaviour and come back to him. For him. Virgil never wanted to let him go again.

When he felt a hand slip under his shirt and brush over his abs he shivered, breaking the kiss with a shuddering breath. 

Ray stopped immediately and Virgil nearly whined in protest. 

No, don’t stop.

Shit. What happened to being brave?

He opened his eyes and was met with the amazing olive green that had mesmerised him from the moment he’d first seen them, staring down at him carefully.

Ray’s expression was nothing but kind. He wasn’t attempting to pressure him in any way - he just looked concerned. And Virgil felt like a right fool for acting the way he was. Why was his body betraying him with all the trembling?

Was it just nerves, mixed with a healthy dose of excitement? Or was there still a lingering fear of being rejected again by the one he’d grown so close to.

No, stop. Don’t think about that right now. This absolutely was not the time.

“Virgil?” Even the way Ray murmured his name turned his insides to mush. His voice was soft and patient. “If you’re uncomfortable just tell me and I’ll stop.”

Virgil shook his head. “I’m okay… Don’t stop.”

It came out a little breathless. No way Virgil was letting things end here. Not when he had Ray lying over him like this.

Their lips touched again and Virgil felt the flutter of nerves in his stomach morph into excitement that flashed up his spine. Ray kissed him but Virgil could tell he was holding back, and that didn’t sit well with him.

He had to do something to prove that he was really into this. That his stupid nerves were nothing to worry about. He appreciated Ray being careful and considerate with him but he wasn’t a china doll. 

His hands found the answer in Ray’s shirt. Virgil was quickly growing frustrated with the garment, and his own for that matter. He was desperate to touch more without all these barriers between them, craved skin on skin contact after so long daydreaming about it.

So he grasped the shirt with both hands and yanked it up sharply, making his intentions crystal clear, and smirked when Ray pulled away just long enough for the shirt to slide up over his head and arms. As soon as it was free Virgil flung it off in a random direction, then lifted his own arms expectantly. 

His shirt was quick to join Ray’s on the floor. 

That was better. Things were definitely going in the right direction now. 

Their kisses lost their finesse as excitement grew. Tongues danced and teeth nipped, drawing shocked little gasps and moans from one another. One of Ray’s hands raked through Virgil’s hair which definitely made him whine, and he lightly dragged his blunt nails down Ray’s back in return which made the man shudder. 

No doubt Ray could feel his eagerness with how their bodies were pressed together. Everything was feeling hot and flustered. Virgil was caught in Ray’s spell and couldn’t think of anywhere else he would rather be in that moment.

No missions. No Thunderbirds. No brothers. Just the two of them alone in his rooms, tucked away in their own little bubble of seclusion and privacy. That thought lit a fire in Virgil’s belly and he attempted to pull Ray even closer still. 

He must have got his point across because Ray gave his hips a gentle roll and Virgil’s brain nearly short circuited. 

Oh…

That felt good. _Really_ good.

A wheezy grunt from Virgil broke their kissing again and he blinked up at Ray as he panted against the other’s lips.

He wanted more of that. Absolutely. 

Judging by the way Ray smiled down at him, he was thinking about similar things.

“How long has it been?” he whispered.

Virgil breathed out a moan and let his head gently fall back to the bedcovers. “Too long.”

He wasn’t like Scott. Virgil didn’t disappear off when his frustrations got to be too much so he could have flings and one night stands. He’d been with women, of course, and it had always been enjoyable for them both. But there had never been such a sense of thrill as he was feeling right in this moment. Never that same butterflies in stomach sensation and pooling of want coiling in his gut.

Virgil normally let his creativity be his outlet. Music and art were his ways to alleviate stress. But even his piano keys and paint brushes had their limits. 

The sensation of being with another person, feeling the warmth of their body against him, their weight on top of him...

He wanted this.

He _needed_ this.

Just for once could the world let him have his moment? A chance to be with someone who seemed to care for him.

Perhaps Virgil’s more sensitive spirit had always yearned for someone to protect him. Someone who wasn’t a family member. A different kind of protection. A different kind of love.

A love Virgil had doubted he’d ever find, until Ray had been brought into his life. Virgil had always been grateful for what he had, and yet everything somehow seemed that bit brighter and more colourful with Ray by his side. 

And thrilling. Now that they’d finally tiptoed over that line they’d refused to cross until today Virgil had no intentions of letting the other go.

So he closed his eyes under Ray’s kisses and caressing, and with the rest of their clothing shed to the floor, Virgil surrendered to the desires of both his head and his heart. 

The heat. The need. The way their bodies moved together as they chased desire, strong hands wandering over firm muscles.

Ray’s hand cupped the back of Virgil’s head and cradled it, Virgil pressing his face into a tanned shoulder as he panted. He felt so safe as they had their way with one another.

“R-Ray…”

“I got you.” 

And he did. Heart, body and soul.

Virgil’s hands roamed everywhere they could touch as he breathed through the pleasure, drunk on it, losing himself as Ray invaded his senses. Virgil arched up against him, offered every inch of himself to the wonderful man who had captured his fragile heart. 

Lips caressed his neck and then teeth had a cheeky nip. Virgil curled his toes and whimpered. Yes, Virgil Tracy whimpered. He was man enough to admit it. “Please...”

Everything grew more intense. Faster. Harder. Greedy and desperate. Their damp skin slid together with the frantic movement of their bodies. Virgil’s jaw fell slack with a delirious murmur of delight.

Almost. Almost. 

He moaned and grunted in rapture as Ray took him apart piece by blissful piece. His body came alive beneath the reassuring weight of his new lover’s, fueled by lust and need and a desperation to be loved and taken care of, and when they did finally tumble over the edge and into oblivion everything else just faded away.

He felt a hand lazily caressing over his abdomen and chest when he finally came down from his high, the pleasant buzz still in his system as his body relaxed and started to cool down. 

Ray was propped up on an elbow at his side, and had dragged one of the creased bed sheets over their hips. 

Virgil found that attempt at protecting their decency incredibly endearing, especially considering what they’d just done.

He rolled over a little and pressed a far calmer kiss to Ray’s lips, lazy and content. Without the fire of before but just as meaningful to them both as they basked in each other’s company. 

Slowly Ray inched back and Virgil’s eyes fluttered open. With a quiet sound of complaint he tried to nudge their lips back together, but Ray’s thumb trailing across his lower lip stopped him.

“Looks like someone finally relaxed,” Ray murmured, eyes bright and full of affection. Virgil responded by kissing his thumb, and then Ray’s hand slipped back up towards his hair.

“You mussed me up again,” Virgil murmured, leaning into the attention a bit like a dozy cat. 

Ray rested his chin in his other hand. He looked thoroughly pleased with himself. “I can’t help it. I love your hair.” 

He continued to pet and lightly play with it, which Virgil was more than happy to allow. It felt really nice after all, plus he probably couldn’t deny Ray anything at this point. He cared about him too much, and wanted to keep seeing him smile like that. Smile _at him_ like that. 

“How’s the knee?” Ray spoke up after a few minutes, in which time Virgil’s eyes had closed without him noticing.

He blinked them open and focused on his injured leg. While it was aching a bit there was no sharp pain in it, so they hadn’t jostled it too much with their, uh… heavier activities. 

That was a relief, but the thought did bring something else to Virgil’s mind.

“It’s okay, just a little tender.” He tilted his head back so he could look up at Ray more easily, suddenly concerned. “About that. I never asked about you being here. Won’t you get in trouble with your work? If they find out about us, I mean.”

Ray’s hand cupped his cheek and Virgil found himself drawn into another soft kiss, a pleasant surprise which immediately eased his concerns before he could voice them further.

“Don’t you worry about that,” Ray said as they parted. “It’s all taken care of.”

Virgil wanted to ask more, but when Ray didn’t offer him anything further on the matter he decided to let it drop. He trusted him. If Ray said it was okay, then it was okay. 

Virgil still had a few things to sort on his end anyway. But that could wait until morning.

~*~

After what was possibly the best night’s sleep he’d had in months, Virgil woke up feeling so comfortable it probably should have been illegal.

Ray was pressed up against his back, his breaths lightly tickling the back of Virgil’s neck, while one hand had a loose grip on Virgil’s, making him smile.

So he was the little spoon today, huh? 

That was fine. 

The warmth of another in his bed. The feel of a strong arm wrapped around his middle. The way Ray nuzzled him and kissed his nape. Oh, so he was awake.

The morning sun was warm and one of the automatic vents had opened so some fresh air could slip into the room. Virgil could hear the distant waves lapping on the shore, the rustle of vegetation swaying in the breeze. 

Another beautiful morning on Tracy Island, all the more special because for once Virgil wasn’t waking up to it alone. Last night hadn’t been a dream. Ray was really here with him. 

This was what Virgil had always craved.

He felt so safe.

“Good morning.” Ray’s voice was a soft murmur in the peaceful atmosphere. Only the lap of the waves was quieter.

Virgil clung lightly to the other’s hand and smiled. He could feel his cheeks heat up, and his heart gave a pleasant flutter.

“Morning.”

Such a simple greeting, and yet it felt so incredibly special to him. Another kiss to his neck. Soft and innocent. Virgil rolled over so he could return the favour. 

For a while they lazed in bed together, showered each other in gentle affection and chatted away about anything and everything that came to mind, until Virgil decided he should probably get up and make an appearance downstairs. 

He had things to do after all. A certain older brother to speak to.

Leaving Ray to relax in bed for a bit longer Virgil showered and got dressed, said a brief farewell to him and left the bedroom.

With his trusty crutch in hand the Thunderbird Two Pilot limped to his door and disengaged the lock, grateful that there hadn’t been any further tampering from brothers who only ever saw locked doors as an invitation and a challenge. 

Virgil was on the point of stepping out when something small and bright green caught his eye right at his feet on the normally bare wood floor. 

A packet of mint poppets.

Hmm. So Scott had been around this morning. No way they’d been there since last night when Scott had let Ray into Virgil’s rooms. Food in this house never lasted long if left unguarded, especially sweet treats and snacks. A scavenger was never far away. 

Gordon was the worst for it, though Virgil would admit to confectionary thievery from time to time - Scott’s bowl of popcorn a few months ago being his last victim.

So the poppets couldn’t have been there very long. Either that or Scott had threatened the terrible two on pain of death not to touch them. Those were the only logical explanations. 

It didn’t change their obvious purpose however. Scott wasn’t one for randomly depositing gifts around the house for the rest of them to find. That was limited to birthdays and special occasions only, neither of which applied right now.

So the poppets could only be one thing. 

A peace offering.

With a sigh Virgil stooped and swiped the little green box off the floor. He gave the contents a brief rattle as he considered what to do with them, then headed for the elevator.

As much as he might want to he couldn’t put off talking to Scott any longer. It was important that they sorted things out, for both their sakes.

\---

Scott had been lingering in the kitchen for over an hour, at a loss over what to do with himself. Since returning home with Ray in Thunderbird One last night his mind had constantly strayed back to Virgil whenever he wasn’t preoccupied. 

He hoped things had worked out between the two. Ray hadn’t appeared to request a lift home, nor had Virgil come thundering down like a mad rhino to yell at Scott for interfering. 

No. He’d seen everyone else in the household throughout the course of the morning, but his dark haired brother was still conspicuous by his absence. 

That didn’t stop Scott from turning towards the elevator every time he heard the doors rolling open. First it had been Brains and Max, then Grandma, and finally a very sleepy looking Alan. 

Kayo and Gordon both used the stairs so Scott didn’t react to their approach, even when he heard their footsteps. He’d memorised the uneven footfalls of Virgil’s limp and accompanying click of his crutch weeks ago. 

Maybe Virgil was still avoiding him. Gordon had warned him that might happen, that bringing Ray over didn’t guarantee forgiveness, but Scott had been optimistic. 

That optimism was starting to waver now though. Even Virgil was usually up and about by this time. 

With a sigh Scott resumed stirring the leftover milk from his cereal around in his bowl, until a hand grabbed his wrist.

Startled, Scott yanked his arm free, consequently knocking his bowl over. The milk ran out like a miniature tsunami across the table, reached the far end and dripped down onto the floor. 

Scott directed a scowl to the owner of the hand. Alan. “Thanks a lot.”

The look he got mirrored his own, Alan’s equally blue eyes sharp and irritated. “That was your fault. I was just trying to stop you clinking your spoon like that. I’m trying to do my lessons here.”

The eldest brother growled. “You could go somewhere else.”

“I _always_ do them in the kitchen,” Alan retorted. “Why don’t you move?”

“Because I don’t want to.”

“Neither do I!”

Smaller hands landed on both their heads. “Okay, that’s enough.”

Ducking out from under the touch Scott looked round and found yet another pair of blue eyes. Older. Disapproving. 

“He started it, Grandma.” Okay, even to Scott that sounded childish. He shrunk under his grandma’s unimpressed expression.

“There’s been enough upset in this house the last few days,” she told them both, hands moving to her hips. “No point crying over spilled milk though.” She nodded towards the mess on the table. “You can clean that up.”

With a grumble Scott got up and went to find a cloth, noticing Grandma shooing Alan away to the bench on the far side of the kitchen. Apparently she felt they needed a bit of distance. Scott agreed, but kept that to himself as the elder woman headed off up the stairs.

He hadn’t meant to snap at Alan, but he’d been caught off guard and his hackles had gone up the minute Alan had a go at him for annoying him. 

Scott already had one brother pissed off with him. He couldn’t deal with two right now, so he kept his mouth shut and focused on cleaning up the mess he’d made.

Once the table was wiped down Scott got some paper towels to clean up the milk that had reached the floor. Seriously, he needed to stop overfilling his bowl all the time. This was such a waste - it was everywhere.

He was so absorbed in his task that he didn’t register the arrival of another family member until a pair of feet stopped at his side. 

Familiar brown boots and a dark green crutch. 

Virgil. 

Shit!

Scott straightened swiftly to meet the brother he’d been waiting for all morning, and promptly met the edge of the table with his head instead.

_Bang_.

Stars. A sharp pain that morphed into an ache across the top of his skull. Ow. He rubbed at the abused spot and fell on his ass.

“Shit.”

“Scott?” Alan.

“You idiot.” Virgil’s voice, exasperated. A hand batted his own away and Scott felt his brother’s fingers part his hair. No doubt checking for a wound. Then came a tut. “You’ve scraped it a little. Stay there.”

Scott looked down at his fingers and sure enough there was a smudge of blood on them. Not much, but it still made him scowl. He couldn’t help reaching up and having an investigative prod at the area.

Ow. Yeah, that was going to hurt for a while.

Virgil reappeared and smacked his hand away. “Don’t touch it.” One of the nearby stools got dragged closer and Virgil sat down in it. Scott felt very small as he remained on the floor, his shorter brother taking advantage of their current height difference so he could see what he was doing.

Something cool and damp pushed into Scott’s hair, bringing with it the familiar sting of antiseptic. 

Scott kept his gaze fixed on his brother’s boots, unsure how to respond. This was not how he’d anticipated their encounter to go. Not in the slightest. But if he didn’t say something now it would only get worse. More awkward. 

That was the last thing Scott wanted. 

“Thought you were ignoring me,” he grumbled at last, miserable and now feeling just a tad sorry for himself.

Virgil gave a few strands of hair a sharp tug, fortunately away from the injury site. Scott squawked. 

“Don’t be childish,” Virgil scolded. “Like I’m going to ignore an injured brother… Even if he is an ass.”

Scott winced, more at the words than his sore head.

“Alan? Grab me some ice and wrap it in a towel, would you?”

Without turning his head Scott could just see Alan move in his peripheral. “Sure thing, Virgil.”

Damn, he must look so utterly pathetic sat on the floor the way he was, with his significantly more injured brother tending to him because he was an idiot who couldn’t miss a table with his head. 

It was like the whole world was conspiring against him at the moment. He couldn’t do anything right. Even the furniture was out to get him!

Alan appeared and Scott listened as the ice was transferred from one brother to the other, then Virgil’s fingers withdrew from his hair. 

“Okay, get up slowly and sit for a bit. I don’t think it’s too bad but you’re going to have one heck of a lump.”

Scott did as he was told, grateful when Alan scarpered and left the two of them alone. He accepted the towel full of ice as it was offered to him and held it gingerly against his head. Only then did he find the courage to look Virgil in the eyes. 

He immediately saw concern, but it was shadowed by a lingering annoyance Scott knew he deserved. 

Oh boy. He could feel a lecture coming on.

Virgil reached for something in his back pocket and dropped it down onto the table with a light rattle. Scott’s eyes flicked towards bright green. 

The poppets. 

Blue turned back nervously towards brown.

A sigh from Virgil. “We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go. My first er...more adult scene ever written for TAG. Big thanks to Gumnut for reading through, and helping me when I was unsure about the ratings. I think M is fine - personally I wouldn't count this as explicit. Still blushing though lol
> 
> Also another massive thanks to all of you who have been leaving me such wonderful reviews with each new chapter. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. You've all been amazing.
> 
> Virgil and Ray thank you too. They wouldn't have had this without your support XD


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. My muse was exhausted and needed some time to rest, but it's back now and so is this fic with this update. I hope it was worth the wait.

With his ruffled hair and a towel full of ice chips held against his head Scott was quite a pitiful sight, and Virgil might have poked a little fun at him if it weren’t for the current unease between them.

That and the fact Scott had just brained himself on the kitchen table. Honestly, what was that all about? It wasn’t as if Virgil had deliberately snuck up on him or anything - a feat that was almost impossible with a limp and a constant click of a crutch.

Almost impossible. 

Somehow Virgil had managed it anyway, and he had to wonder what had been going through his big brother’s head to distract him so badly before he’d tried to split his skull open. It was most likely about him. Virgil just hoped they could get past all the tension and misunderstanding between them and finally clear the air.

He wanted his big brother back. Being angry at him never sat well with the second eldest, and it was too exhausting most of the time anyway. So as soon as Scott finally met his gaze Virgil dropped the packet of poppets on the table and sighed.

“We need to talk.”

He noted how quick Scott was to look away again, those intense blue eyes locking in on the box of sweets. He gave a single solemn nod.

Virgil’s own eyes narrowed a little. Looked like he was going to be doing most of the talking this time round. Fine. He had a lot to say anyway. Scott could sit there and take it. Virgil needed to vent.

“What on Earth were you playing at?” That was a reasonable enough question to start with. 

Scott’s eyes shifted between the poppets and the floor. “Was cleaning up my mess.” Virgil saw him cringe a little. “Well, one of them.”

“I’m talking about more than spilled milk.”

“I know.”

Virgil let out a breath. “I can’t believe you flew out to New Zealand like that. Did you even think it through?”

A shrug. “Spur of the moment type thing.”

Oh, for crying out loud.

“Scott, you know more than any of us that the Thunderbirds aren’t your bog standard daily fliers whenever it’s convenient. They’re emergency rescue vehicles only.”

“I know that,” Scott muttered towards the floor.

“Then why did you take One over to get Ray? What’s wrong with your actual jet?”

“Thunderbird One is faster.”

“And also world famous. The whole of Auckland is going to be talking about this little stunt for weeks now.”

Scott shrugged. “I don’t care.”

Virgil scowled. “I do.”

“Why?”

“Because she’s a rescue vehicle.”

“This was a rescue!”

Virgil straightened a little, taken aback by Scott’s sudden outburst.

Scott’s eyes met his again at last and there was fire in them. 

“It was,” he insisted. “If I had any chance of rescuing this situation between us and sorting it once and for all, Thunderbird One was the fastest way to do it.”

Virgil felt his shoulders slump a little. “You can’t fix every problem with speed, Scott… Some things take a little longer.”

The flash of pain that passed through those normally confident blue eyes hurt more than Virgil would ever admit out loud, but he had to be honest. Scott had hurt him. Badly. And while things were better now that Virgil had Ray back, the wound inflicted by his brother had barely had enough time to scab over, let alone heal.

He could let Scott off. Tell him he forgave him and forget that it ever happened. But that would be neither truthful nor realistic. 

Virgil loved his big brother. Always would and nothing could ever change that. But there were lessons to be learned from this whole sorry experience and he wanted Scott to realise that jumping in head first without checking he had all the facts was never going to end well. 

“What are you saying, Virgil?” That question was spoken very quietly. Did Virgil hear a tremor in that voice?

He rubbed a hand down his face. “I’m saying you need to stop rushing into things so much, both literally and figuratively. I’ve told you about it I don’t know how many times. Could you please start thinking things through before you act?”

Scott frowned and went to put the ice chips down, but one deep scowl from Virgil had him just swapping hands instead. Virgil might be mad, but he wasn’t about to let Scott slack off on basic first aid.

“I thought it was what you wanted,” Scott said. “For me to bring him back.”

Virgil had to bite his tongue to keep from snapping at him. He drew in a steadying breath. “What I wanted was for you not to send him away in the first place.”

“I can’t change the past.”

“I know that.”

“Then why did you say--”

“Scott!” Virgil’s fist came down on the table, hard enough to make the poppets rattle in their box. “Will you please just let me be angry at you without making me feel guilty?!”

That made his brother frown. “What have you got to feel guilty about? I’m the one who screwed up.”

Virgil snorted mirthlessly. “Believe me, I know.”

Silence, then the rustle of fabric and melting ice chips. Scott put down the now slightly soggy handful and rested an elbow on the table. He leaned forward a little and Virgil tracked the movement out the corner of his eye, his gaze now directed out towards the pool.

Yup. Arguing with Scott was always exhausting. 

“Hey… Look at me a minute.”

A snort. “Why? You didn’t want to look at me.”

“Because I feel sick with guilt. Come on, Virg. Please?”

Virgil reluctantly turned his gaze back to his brother. Half of him wanted to forgive Scott and forget the whole thing. The other half was clinging to his anger at his brother’s betrayal. 

Virgil hated this feeling of confliction. Them being at odds with one another. It went against every fibre of his being. 

Fallouts happened in every family, and having four brothers meant that Virgil saw more than many did on a fairly regular basis. It was one of the reasons he’d appointed himself as unofficial peacekeeper of the family. 

Whenever personalities or opinions clashed he would always step in and play referee, counsellor and occasionally make use of his considerable muscle to rip two warring brothers apart when it got physical - fortunately an extremely rare occurrence.

He hated any upset between his loved ones. Always had. And if that upset was between him and Scott it was particularly hard. They’d always been the closest, as the two eldest. Together they could tackle just about anything life threw at them. 

Hell, they’d pretty much raised their younger brothers after their mother’s death, when their dad had struggled to cope with the loss and drowned his sorrows. And then they’d lost him too, and it had been the combined efforts of Scott and Virgil that kept the rest of the family going through that truly dark period in their lives.

Yes. Together Scott and Virgil were a formidable team. But when there was a sudden divide between them, when that bond they both cherished strained and was tested to near breaking point, that was when Virgil realised how much he needed Scott.

This bad feeling couldn’t go on, no matter how much part of him might want it to. He had to find it within himself to forgive his brother. 

“You have every right to be mad at me,” Scott spoke up, tentative and quiet. “Every right, Virgil. What I did, what I said, it was completely out of line and I know that now.”

From the look on his face Virgil could tell Scott was disgusted with himself. Shame always dulled his eyes and deepened his frown lines. 

“There’s nothing I can do but try to make up for it. I am so, _so_ sorry.” 

And there it was. A proper, genuine apology. In truth that was all Virgil had really wanted. Scott could be a bit dense and bullheaded at times but he wasn’t stupid. He would remember this and hopefully learn from it. Virgil had to believe that.

“This is the second time we’ve been down this road,” he pointed out. “Me getting my hopes up and you letting it happen. I honestly believe you mean everything you’ve said, but you can’t do that to me again, Scott. You absolutely can’t. You have to be sure this time.”

Scott looked down at the empty gap between them. “All I want is for you to be happy.”

“Ray makes me happy. I want to do the same for him.” A pause. “And I want you to give him the chance he deserves.”

Blue flicked up towards him. “We actually talked about that at the hospital,” Scott admitted. “I didn’t just go in and grab him. We sat down in his office and discussed things first.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Things?”

Scott tried to smooth back his ruffled hair. “Mostly my actions. I tried to explain my behaviour, he let me and he listened.” 

He dropped his hand back into his lap with the other and cracked a few knuckles - a habit he’d picked up years ago when he felt uncomfortable. Virgil understood the action and his brain was quick to translate for him. 

Scott hated to show any vulnerability. It wasn’t in his nature. Yet from the sound of things his big brother had done exactly that, and in front of Ray of all people. The person Scott had initially seen as a threat. Talk about doing a complete one-eighty.

A weary sigh came from the elder brother. “I told him about us being hurt in the past. Betrayed, used, manipulated. I wanted him to understand that I was just trying to look out for you, and I’d have done the same if he were anyone else. That it wasn’t personal.”

His shoulders sagged even further. “I screwed up before. The kind of people I was trying to protect you from… I’ve been no better than any of them. Acting without any consideration for your feelings.”

Virgil blinked at that, then shook his head. “Now you’re being _too_ hard on yourself. You had the best intentions. Just messed up with your execution.”

“Royally,” Scott agreed. “That’s why I was so desperate to fix things, and took Thunderbird One. Since Ray made you happy when he was here I thought that if I just brought him back things might fix themselves.”

Their eyes locked. Virgil saw the hope return. Tentative and unsure. 

“Did they?”

Virgil felt the tension in his shoulders start to ease off as the conversation became a bit more comfortable. “I thought that would’ve been obvious from me not trying to strangle you.”

The corner of Scott’s lips turned up in a small smirk. “You’re not the violent type, Virgil. Probably just as well for me. But yeah, I figured.” His expression turned slightly amused. “The mark on your neck kind of gave it away too.”

Virgil went bright red and a hand immediately flew to his neck, feeling around blindly for whatever mark Scott had seen. 

His brother chuckled. “It’s mostly covered by your shirt. Maybe you should try to keep it hidden from Grandma though, and Gordon especially.”

“Thanks for the advice,” Virgil grumbled, unable to completely stop a smile as Scott continued to chuckle. This atmosphere was so much better. He felt like he could move without shattering it and breathe more easily. He didn’t even mind the mild embarrassment. 

The moment passed and silence fell once more between the two of them. Comfortable as they both thought about the conversation and let things settle back into a sense of normality. 

Scott looked a lot more relaxed now and Virgil was confident that this time there would be no further misunderstandings or interference. It had taken longer than he’d hoped but he was relieved all the same.

Dwelling on the matter took too much energy. Scott had apologised and Virgil accepted that. He loved his brother too much to hold a grudge.

Virgil turned his attention back to the table and lifted the box of poppets into his hand. “And these?” He gave the box a rattle. “What was this all about? A peace offering?”

Scott gave a small shrug as he had a tentative prod at his head again. “I figured it couldn’t hurt.” He winced. “Ow.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and reached for the ice. Some had melted but there was still enough to be of use, so he wrapped it in the towel and held it out to his brother. 

“Get that back on your head, you idiot. You’re gonna have one hell of a lump otherwise.”

“It was worth it,” Scott replied. “Got us talking again.”

Virgil gave him a pointed look. “Oh, we were going to be talking, one way or another. But try to be more careful in future. I like this table so I don’t want it damaged.”

A snort of a laugh from Scott and he pressed the ice back to his head again. “Thanks a lot.”

Virgil smiled back. “You’re welcome.”

\---

Ray lingered half way down the stairs to the kitchen, out of sight from Virgil and Scott. He’d heard their voices on the way down and stopped, not wanting to interrupt. The two brothers definitely needed to have another one of their talks, so Ray didn’t want to do anything that might jeopardise that.

Ray and Scott were on speaking terms now at least but things were still a little awkward. Time would tell if they could become friends - Ray certainly hoped they would, but at the moment his main concern was about Virgil and the bond with his brother. 

He turned to head back up the stairs when he heard what sounded like a faint laugh from Scott. That was a good sign. 

“Oh. Hi, Ray.”

The physio glanced up and saw Gordon just coming down the stairs, a bounce in his step. Gordon had likely already been for his morning swim, but there was a bag slung over his shoulder and a pair of shades perched on the top of his head. 

“Hi, Gordon. Off out somewhere?”

The younger man smiled brightly. “Sure am. The lagoon is calling to me so I’m off for a swim. Even convinced Alan to come.” He snapped his fingers. “Hey, you should too. It’ll be fun.”

Ray hesitated. It sounded amazing, but would it be appropriate? Shouldn’t he try to sort things out with Scott a bit more first?

“Thanks, but I dunno.”

“Aw, come on.” Gordon continued down the stairs and gestured for him to follow. He hit the kitchen floor and headed straight for the table, Ray following nervously behind. “Hey, bros. Fancy joining me down at the lag-- What happened to you?”

Ray wondered that too as he stopped by Gordon’s side and saw Scott holding a damp towel full of something to his head. Ice?

Virgil glanced in their direction. “He took on the table with his head and lost. Don’t worry, he’s fine.” Those dark chocolate brown eyes looked to Ray and Virgil offered him a smile.

Instantly Ray felt a lot better.

“Well that was pretty stupid,” Gordon commented. “Why’d you do that?”

Scott scowled. “Obviously it was an accident.”

“Hmm. Maybe it’ll teach you for being an ass.”

Virgil held up a hand before Scott could retaliate. “It’s okay, Gordon. We’ve sorted things out.” 

That hand then extended towards Ray and he immediately stepped forward, aware of Scott’s eyes on him but refusing to shrink under that gaze. 

“Relax,” Virgil spoke softly as he linked their fingers together, an action Ray quickly responded to with a gentle squeeze. “Everything is cleared up now.”

Ray stayed quiet and looked towards Scott. Those blue eyes were still intense, but there was a softness around them that Ray hadn’t seen much of before. 

A calmness. Then a smile. “Yeah. Everything’s the way it should be.” 

Hearing those words from Scott’s own mouth, it was like the weight of the world had just been lifted from Ray’s shoulders. Even with Virgil’s assurances he’d still been nervous, so Scott’s words meant a lot.

Finally Ray felt like he could belong here.

~*~

The white sands of the sea had collected perfectly into a small beach surrounded by the rocky terrain which caught the sun perfectly. Another rock formation jutted out of the water towards the centre of the deep pool, and a sand bed across the opening to the lagoon turned the deep blue of the water pale before it darkened again towards the open sea.

It was like something out of a holiday brochure, peaceful and perfect in every way. Laughter echoed off the rocks as Gordon and Alan larked about, splashing at each other as they swam for the centre rock. 

Scott was in charge of the barbecue further up the beach with his grandma hovering at his elbow, and the sizzling meat was already smelling great. All the supplies were set out neatly by the parked hover bikes, after Gordon’s suggestion of a quick swim had evolved into a full blown picnic on the beach idea. 

Ray took a deep breath and drank it all in. The warmth of the sun combined with the welcome coolness from the shade of the parasol, the feel of the sand between his toes, and the dark haired heartthrob currently lazing beside him on the large beach towel. 

Perfection. Utter perfection.

Back in those board shorts that showed off so much of his glorious body, Virgil had donned a pair of shades to complete his look of effortless hotness. 

Seriously, the guy looked like he should be a model. Or in some kind of blockbuster movie.

Actually no, scratch that. Ray was quite happy being the only one able to ogle Virgil Tracy. So many would probably lust after him but when all was said and done it was Ray whom Virgil had chosen to trust with his heart, and that was something the physio took very seriously. 

He leaned in with that thought and watched Virgil turn towards him. A dark brow lifted and he peered over the top of his shades curiously until Ray pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

“What was that for?” Virgil asked happily as they pulled apart. 

Ray grinned. “Nothing. Just wanted to.”

He was met with that wonderful charming smile once again. “I liked it.”

A chuckle. “I’ll bet you did, but that’s all for now. We have to behave.”

Virgil sniggered. “Yeah, Grandma would probably scold us.” He gestured to his neck, particularly the couple of hickies Ray had left on his skin from the night before. “I don’t think she’s spotted these yet.”

Ray’s smile turned a little sheepish. “I’ll make sure I go for a swim when she does.” He looked out to the lagoon, just in time to see Gordon backflip off the rock and into the water. “It looks amazing.”

“Wanna go in now?” Virgil suggested as he sat up. “A dip before lunch sounds good.”

That was definitely a nice idea and Ray nodded eagerly. Together they got up and he let Virgil lean on him as they slowly made their way into the cool water. It was crystal clear and felt amazing, so they waded in until they were chest deep and then bobbed around lazily.

“Cannonball!” Alan’s yell bounced off the rocky walls and his impact boomed, throwing droplets high into the air as Gordon whooped in delight.

Ray laughed. “They’re clearly having fun.”

Virgil nodded. “It’s been a while since we’ve done this. It’s good to see them blowing off steam and enjoying themselves.”

Ray picked up on something in his tone and turned back to him. He was getting very good at reading between the lines with Virgil - he never said anything without a reason.

“I’m sure it won’t be long before you’re back out there helping them save the world,” he smiled, moving a little closer so they were face to face. A wet hand lifted out of the water to cup Virgil’s cheek. 

“You’re healing well and over the worst now. Just a little longer and I’ll have you back to full strength, ready to take on anything.”

Those eyes sparkled. “Thought you’d handed my case over to Tilly?”

Ray shrugged. “In an official capacity, but I’ll still oversee everything.” Their noses touched. “Just try and keep me away.”

He felt a rush of delight when Virgil leaned in and kissed him, this time with a lot more passion than on the beach. They went unnoticed by the rest of the family, lost in their own little bubble. 

Ray hummed in content and pressed their foreheads together. He felt hands come to rest gently on his hips. “You’re not planning on letting me go, are you,” he murmured. 

Virgil angled his head and kissed him on the cheek. “Nope. I’ve waited so long for this. Thought I’d never find you.”

Ray slid his hands up that broad chest and delicately held Virgil’s neck. “Well I’m here now, so you’re not alone anymore. I’m with you, Virgil. To be honest I think you had me from the moment we met.”

Pink dusted those cheeks and Virgil’s eyes were full of adoration. “So, we can make this official then, right? You and me?”

Ray smiled brightly. “Of course we can. Remember what I said last night? I meant every word.”

Virgil’s blush grew darker. “Yeah, I remember…” 

Ray could tell he was turning shy again and it made him go all mushy inside. He couldn’t get away with how adorable Virgil could be. 

“About that. What you said… I want you to know I… Uh…”

“Shh.” Ray pressed a finger to his lips and Virgil instantly went quiet, their eyes meeting as Ray smiled softly. “You don’t have to force it. I know. You can tell me when you’re ready.”

The blush faded and Ray felt Virgil relax under his palms. They stayed close together and bobbed around in small circles, relaxed and happy and lost in each other’s eyes.

“Oi, lovebirds.” Scott’s voice, and the clicking of barbecue tongs from the beach. “Come get food before it’s all gone.”

Ray turned his head, pleasantly surprised by Scott’s choice of words. He’d certainly changed his tune. “Lovebirds, huh?”

Virgil shrugged and started towards the beach, catching Ray’s hand beneath the water. “I’ll take his teasing over a misunderstanding any day. He just needed a little time to get to know you better.”

That was fair. Ray understood now why Scott had done what he had. It had all been an attempt to protect his family, and while his actions had hurt them both, Ray couldn’t really judge him for it. If their situations were reversed he may well have done the same thing.

“Speaking of getting to know,” Ray commented as they left the water, Virgil once again leaning on him as a crutch. “When will I get to introduce you to my family? My sister is dying to meet you and my parents will adore you.”

The look of pure joy in Virgil’s expression momentarily stole his breath away. Almost sparkling from water droplets under the sun’s rays he looked absolutely incredible.

Ray couldn’t believe he was so lucky.

“Whenever you want, as soon as I can walk properly. I’ll make sure I’ve got time off and we can fly out from here.”

Ray grinned and nodded as they reached the barbecue. “That sounds perfect,” he agreed.

He wanted to share everything with Virgil, show him his childhood home, have him meet his most precious people, and make new memories together.

A trip home to Scotland to see his family and finally introduce them to the man who’d captured his heart.

Virgil Tracy. His boyfriend.

Ray couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter! An epilogue, me thinks XD 
> 
> Massive thanks as always to all of you who read and review. I hope this finds you well and that you're all doing okay in these difficult times.
> 
> Big hugs from Chiddi XD


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at last. It's been such a fun journey, but now this fic must come to an end. After a bit of a delay I am finally happy with this and ready to share it with all you lovely people.

It had been four months since Virgil’s accident and subsequent ACL surgery and he had made huge progress. With Ray’s continued advice and Tilly now on board as Virgil’s replacement physiotherapist he had regained his full range of movement within the limb and no longer required a crutch.

Lots of weights, leg presses, balancing exercises and carefully planned fitness programs to build his knee back up to full strength had worked wonders. Stairs were no longer an impossible obstacle to face, and Virgil had been able to try out some rock climbing to test his knee at different angles and even enjoy a little surfing. 

He still wore a hinged brace when he wasn’t training to give his leg some extra support and security, but it wasn’t as bulky as the original one and over his usual jeans it wasn’t all that obvious, which allowed Virgil to more or less feel like he was back to normal.

Jumping was still a bit of a challenge but that would improve with time, and that was what now frustrated him most. Anything involving high impact on his knee had to be avoided, so his usual launch tube for Thunderbird Two was still well out of the equation. 

Ray was probably going to have a fit the day he learned about that particular detail. 

Virgil had been allowed a phased return to work however, as soon as he and Brains had come up with an alternative that could get him to his craft quickly and safely. 

Scott had taken some convincing but eventually caved when Virgil assured him repeatedly that he didn’t need his knee to fly and that he would remain in the cockpit, no questions asked. 

His big brother had cranked his usual smothering and worrying up past maximum, fearful of Virgil doing further damage to his knee, but after those first few trips out with the new setup he gradually eased off on his constant nagging and accepted things the way they were. 

At the end of the day Virgil was a pilot and he belonged in the air. Keeping him grounded for too long would do nothing but harm, and Tracy Island may not survive the blast if Virgil did finally lose his cool and explode.

So getting him back on rescues with a few restrictions was the best option for everyone, and while the new launch sequence wasn’t as exciting or efficient as the regular it served as a temporary fix until the day Virgil was ready to handle that sudden drop down into Two’s cockpit again. 

After brainstorming some ideas he and Brains had decided to go with using the existing elevator, and made a few upgrades to it. A newly installed ‘quick launch’ button would now override any previous commands for the elevator from any other levels and take Virgil immediately to the hangar. 

A hoverboard would then transport him over to his ship to save him having to run while signals from Thunderbird Five activated the module allocation algorithm and had the great green behemoth sinking down over the required number.

Virgil would join whoever else was accompanying him on the hydraulic hatch up into the cockpit, and from there he went about the usual launch procedures. 

Once Thunderbird Two was up in the air her copilot for the mission, usually Gordon or Alan, would take control while Virgil changed into his uniform through the back. He may not be allowed to leave the cockpit, but for the sake of keeping up appearances in case they brought any casualties aboard, protocol insisted he wear his uniform and he was fine with that.

All in all it worked. Virgil’s knee was protected, Thunderbird Two had her pilot back and the strain on the family was lessened with all five brothers back in action. Virgil’s engineering and logistical knowledge had been sorely missed while he’d been out of commission, so his return boosted morale for the whole family.

It would be a while yet before Virgil could fly out on a mission solo but it was a step in the right direction and one that definitely improved his mood.

And when he did get a little hacked off or frustrated at the restrictions still in place Ray was never more than a call away to chat with and confide in.

Ray Swanson. His boyfriend.

Virgil loved the sound of that.

They had yet to go fully public about their relationship but at the same time they weren’t actively trying to hide it either. With Ray back at work and Virgil allowed to return to active duty they couldn’t meet up all that often so in reality there wasn’t much to hide. 

Most of their contact was through video calls or brief meetings when Virgil turned up for a physio appointment and Ray wasn’t in with another patient. Sometimes their schedules conflicted, meaning that at the last minute they weren’t able to see each other and Virgil left the hospital disappointed. 

Ray’s answer to that had been to give Virgil a key to his flat, both as a show of commitment to making their relationship work and an open invitation for Virgil to drop by whenever he wanted.

The dark haired Tracy had certainly taken advantage of that. Ray had been pleasantly surprised on a number of occasions when Virgil had turned up on his doorstep after Ray’s shift at the hospital was over. 

Sometimes he brought takeout and they snuggled on the sofa to watch a movie, other times they went for a walk in the nearby park. Every now and then Virgil was able to stay overnight and those were always their favourite days. A chance to be close and intimate after weeks apart.

They never wasted an opportunity to have a little bit of fun on those nights either. Fun of the hot and heavy variety that always made up for their clashing schedules. Goodbyes were a little bittersweet, but they made it work and they were happy.

Today, however, was an extra special day.

Ray still had more annual leave to take and Virgil’s brothers had all been able to enjoy their own vacation time since his return to missions, which meant the second eldest Tracy was now free to spend some quality time with his boyfriend without feeling guilty. 

It had been marked in their calendars for weeks now and today it was finally here. 

As soon as Ray finished his shift he was off for two whole weeks and he and Virgil were flying out to Scotland for a Highland getaway. An overnight stay at a luxury hotel was booked, and then they would continue on to the Swanson family farm. The time had come for Virgil to meet Ray’s family, and he couldn’t be more excited.

Nervous too, a healthy amount. But mostly excited.

There was just one more thing to attend to before they could be on their way.

Today was Virgil’s last physiotherapy appointment. Hopefully. Fingers crossed. Assuming nothing went wrong he would be discharged from the hospital’s care and any further rehabilitation could be handled at home.

All he needed was the all clear from Tilly.

Virgil waited with bated breath, sitting across from the young woman in her office. His complete file was hanging in the air between them from the holo emitter in the middle of her desk as she flicked through his progress. 

He tried not to wince when he saw a diagram depicting his injury - that was something he definitely wanted to forget - so he shifted his focus through the hologram to Tilly herself. “How’s it look? Think you can cut me loose?”

Tilly smiled. “You sound like you’re desperate to escape, Virgil.”

He shrugged. “Kind of am, no offence.”

“None taken. Ray’s been going on about this vacation with you for weeks now.” The young woman grinned and Virgil couldn’t help but smile back. He liked Tilly. Cheerful and easy to talk to, a little bit goofy but an endearing and faithful friend to Ray and now Virgil too. 

Ray was a hard act to follow with his knowledge and experience, but Tilly had risen to the challenge and really done herself proud as Virgil’s replacement physiotherapist. Virgil couldn’t fault her.

“Don’t worry, we’re almost done here.” She swiped the screens away and tapped at her tablet. “I know his shift is just about to end, and there’s no way in hell I’m going to get between you two and your romantic getaway.”

That made Virgil blush just a tad. “We held off me meeting his family until I could walk unaided. It’s been a long wait.”

Tilly slid her tablet to one side and fixed her gaze on him, an excited sparkle in her eyes. “Well, it’s over now. Scans of your knee show it’s healed very well and as long as you keep up with your exercises and are careful then you’re good to go.” She grinned. “I’m sure Ray will keep me updated on your progress.”

Virgil chuckled. Yes, he most certainly would. “So, I’m discharged?”

Tilly sat back in her chair and gestured towards the door. “Yup, you’re free. Go have lots of fun on vacation and look after Ray for me. I expect lots of pictures and videos when you get back.”

Virgil rolled his eyes fondly. “He said you would.” He stood, thanked Tilly for all her efforts and then hightailed it out of the room as the girl waved cheerily.

Freedom. No more physio. No more hospital. Vacation time with Ray!

_ Finally! _

An older woman was just leaving Ray’s office as Virgil started down the long corridor. Ah, that must have been his boyfriend’s last patient. Perfect timing.

Virgil glanced around to check there was no one watching, then approached the door and knocked. They’d been playing down their relationship whenever they met in the hospital as Ray still had his career to think about and had to maintain his professionalism. But they were both guilty of sneaking into his office for a few minutes of privacy from time to time.

So long as no one saw them it was fine.

The door opened a crack and olive green met chocolate brown. A hand came out to catch Virgil’s wrist and then the Tracy found himself being gently tugged inside. He went willingly. As soon as the door shut behind him Ray stepped in closer and their lips came together, soft but still needy and tingling with excitement.

Virgil closed his eyes and lost himself for a moment in the exchange.

It had been over two weeks since they’d last seen each other in person. Two long, difficult weeks. All of which fell away from their minds now that they were finally reunited. 

The kiss lost some of its urgency with their settling. Virgil pressed their foreheads together. “I missed you,” he whispered. 

Ray’s fingers scratched the short hairs at the back of his neck. “I missed you too. Thought today’s shift was never going to end. I’ve been clock watching since ten.”

Virgil’s hands settled on his partner’s hips with a soft chuckle. “You know that only makes it worse, right?”

Ray responded with a light pout and Virgil couldn’t help but kiss it. When he felt Ray smile against his lips he hummed in triumph. Those rare pouts were adorable, but he loved kissing them away.

“You’re free now,” he murmured.

Ray’s hands clutched the red plaid of his shirt. “I’m guessing you are too, going by that expression.”

A grin. “Tilly released me. Said she didn’t want to get between us.”

Ray rolled his eyes. “She ships us more than her favourite anime characters.”

That got a chuckle from Virgil and he placed another kiss against Ray’s lips, then let the man slip from his grasp. “Need help with anything before we go?”

“No, I just need to grab my bag from the staffroom.” Ray sent him a grin over his shoulder as he returned his work tablet to its charging station. “I’m not wasting a moment longer than I have to in here.”

They left the office and Virgil waited at reception while Ray changed in the staffroom. Tilly had reappeared and she gave them both a big hug before they went, wishing them a safe trip and demanding that they have fun and enjoy themselves.

They left the hospital hand in hand. Virgil slipped under the radar of a lot of people they passed, almost invisible without his uniform and a hulking great thunderbird to identify him. He loved those moments, when he was just another random face in a crowd and no one took notice of him. Not that he didn’t appreciate his fans - the majority of them were lovely. But right now all he wanted to be was Ray Swanson’s boyfriend, and go on their way without interruption.

One short drive to the airport later and they passed through security with their bags and stepped out onto the tarmac. Virgil’s jet was prepped and ready to fly, gleaming in the late afternoon sun. She was no thunderbird, but with her ramjet capable of hitting mach three she would get them safely to Scotland in a little under five hours. 

As Virgil dropped into the pilot seat and Ray took the copilot’s chair a small holographic figure appeared above the controls. Scott, sat in the lounge back on Tracy Island with one arm hung casually across the back of the sofa.

Virgil had anticipated this. Scott had likely been notified via Thunderbird Five the moment the jet’s systems had started coming online. He had said he would check in before they left, so Virgil didn’t mind. 

_ “All set?” _ Scott asked.

Virgil flicked a couple of switches. “Yeah, we’re about to depart. Just starting up now and waiting for our slot in the traffic.” A pointed glance at his brother. “But you already knew that.”

Scott held up his hands in a lightly placating gesture.  _ “I’m not spying on you, Virgil, I promise. Just wanted to wish you a safe trip.” _ The eldest Tracy’s head turned a little.  _ “Hi, Ray.” _

Virgil saw Ray wave out the corner of his eye. “Hey, Scott. Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to look after him.” 

Those words came out easy and relaxed, the tension that had existed between Ray and Scott before now long gone. Virgil was incredibly grateful for that.

_ “I know you will. Give your family our regards.” _ Scott’s attention returned to Virgil.  _ “You make sure you behave over there. No dragging our good name through the mud.” _

It was meant as a playful jibe which he could have ignored, but for Scott’s sake Virgil allowed himself to rise to it. “What am I, five? I’m the best behaved of all of us, thank you very much.”

An easygoing laugh from Scott. So worth it. His brother should laugh more often.  _ “Okay, I’ll stop teasing. We’ll maintain standard observation of your flight path, but other than that we’ll leave you alone.” _ A pause. Virgil looked up from the controls and saw the warmth in his brother’s expression, tiny as his visage was.  _ “Have a good time, Virgil.” _

Virgil smiled back at his big brother. “Thanks, Scott. We’ll let you know when we--”

_ “Hey, Virg?”  _ Gordon’s voice interrupted him from somewhere beyond the holoprojector’s range.  _ “See if you can catch a live haggis to bring home, okay?” _

What...?

_ “You do know they’re not real, right?” _ Scott asked in a low voice.  _ “They’re just a myth for tourists.” _

_ “What, seriously?” _

Scott slapped a hand over his face and Virgil mirrored it, while Ray sniggered quietly behind a fist. “How can you  _ not _ know that?” Virgil asked, voice full of disbelief.

_ “That is pretty bad, Gordon,” _ Scott commented.

Gordon’s rather humiliated form appeared beside their eldest brother, a scowl of embarrassment on his face. “I thought it was a myth, but then Parker told me about how he used to sell them on the black market and he had so much detail I started to believe him.”

Scott blinked.  _ “That it?” _

Gordon chucked a cushion at him.  _ “Buddy and Ellie had an episode about them too.” _

“I remember that episode,” Ray spoke up suddenly. “It was a good one.”

Gordon’s face nearly split with a big beaming smile.  _ “You’re a fan too?” _

Ray nodded. “Seen every season.”

_ “That’s so awesome,” _ Gordon exclaimed, leaving Virgil and Scott to sigh in exasperation.  _ “See, Ray agrees with me!” _

“Just about the show being good,” Ray clarified. “But I’m also from Scotland, so I’m pretty sure haggis aren’t real.” He grinned. “Well, the kind you’re thinking of anyway.”

“Yeah, we don’t live in a fantasy land,” Virgil smirked. “Or do you believe in dragons and unicorns too?”

_ “Hey! Weirder fantastical creatures live at the bottom of the oceans that we’d never have dreamed of without scientific proof,”  _ Gordon argued, and while there was some truth to that, it didn’t let him off the hook.

Scott snorted.  _ “You sound like Lemaire when he was searching for merpeople.” _

_ “Oh please, that guy’s an idiot,” _ Gordon scoffed.  _ “I’ve forgotten more about the ocean and what dwells within it than he will ever know. The idea of merpeople is ridiculous.” _

Scott raised an eyebrow.  _ “And haggis isn’t?” _

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Next you’ll be believing that Big Foot exists.”

_ “Actually, Buddy and Ellie looked for him too and they almost-- Hey!” _

Scott shoved Gordon off the sofa and he disappeared from view, squawking in complaint which fell on deaf ears. Scott shook his head and sighed.  _ “Anyway, you guys will be wanting to head off. We won’t keep you any longer.” _

Virgil smirked. “Yeah, sounds like you’ve got your hands full over there. I’ll let you know when we land and call in now and again.”

_ “F.A.B. Enjoy yourselves. Tracy Island out.” _

Virgil closed the comms with an amused sigh and turned to look at Ray. “You realise that now you’ve admitted to liking that show Gordon will insist we watch it whenever you come over.”

A carefree shrug from Ray and a smile that made his already handsome face even more attractive. “I don’t mind. It sounds like fun. Shona hates it so I could never watch it with her. It’ll be fun having someone to talk to about it.”

“So long as you know what you’re in for,” Virgil mused before he was forced to turn away as the tower directed him to make his approach to the runway.

The jet eased into movement and Ray went quiet, probably thinking Virgil needed to concentrate even though he could have done all of this in his sleep. Years of flying various aircraft made it all second nature, and within just a few minutes they received clearance and were rising up into the air.

With their course set Virgil activated the autopilot once it was safe to do so and turned his seat to face Ray. The other man smiled tenderly at him but said nothing, prompting Virgil to tilt his head a fraction. “What?”

“Just thinking,” Ray replied, voice gentle and relaxed. “And admiring.”

Virgil moved to check something at the back of the cockpit, keenly aware of Ray’s eyes following his every move. “Admire away. What are you thinking?”

He heard the click of the seat turning and then a warm hand touched the back of his shoulder. Sensing that Ray wanted his undivided attention he turned slowly, and that hand never once left his body.

“I’m just happy,” Ray murmured, fingers delicately playing with the tiny button on one of his breast pockets. “We’ve been waiting for this for ages, and now we’re finally here.” His smile turned a little bashful. “I can’t wait to get to the hotel so we can spend some quality time together.”

His words sent a shiver down Virgil’s spine. He knew exactly how Ray felt. He was the same. After two weeks of nothing but video calls they were both eager to get fully reacquainted with each other, more than a few kisses and some conversation could manage.

The chance to be together. To feel each other’s touch. To enjoy some privacy when no one else was around to bother them... A bit like now.

...

Hang on.

An idea flickered to life in Virgil’s brain, thrilling and devilish, and he swallowed. Here they both were, thousands of feet up in the air with nobody around and a couple of hours to kill. No one to interrupt them.

He cleared his throat and put a hand over Ray’s, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You know...” he began quietly. “We could use this chance while it’s here. We’ve got the time.”

Ray blinked at him in apparent confusion at first, until a coy smile pulled at his lips. He nipped at the lower one, an action Virgil’s eyes were immediately drawn to as an exciting tension began to build between them.

Then a flicker of doubt in Ray’s eyes. “Really? It’s okay to leave the cockpit?” He glanced at the controls. “Don’t you need to stay in case there’s a problem?”

Strictly speaking, yes he probably should. The autopilot would handle the majority of the flight anyway, but Virgil generally didn’t wander around much when he was in the air. But this was a special occasion and he had the utmost faith in the technology and the watchful eyes up in Thunderbird Five, both human and computer program.

They were perfectly safe. Just so long as Scott didn’t find out about this little breach in protocol. It would be fine.

“Brains goes over everything with a fine tooth comb and Eos is monitoring all our systems and flight plan constantly,” he explained, wanting to reassure his partner. “The slightest issue and she’ll notify me immediately.” 

Ray studied the front of the cockpit for a few more seconds, probably considering everything he’d just heard, and finally took his hand. Virgil allowed himself to be guided out into the main cabin as it seemed Ray was satisfied it was safe to do so.

There was something thrilling in them caving to their desires like this. It would be their little secret. No one else would ever need to know about it. 

Virgil smirked and pulled Ray close.

Then they were kissing.

Soft. Sensual. Taking their time because they knew they finally had it. Time alone. Just the two of them.

Slowly the buttons of Virgil’s favourite red plaid were opened by nimble fingers before they pulled apart just long enough to strip to the waist, tossing their shirts off to the side on one of the seats.

Virgil’s large hand caught the back of Ray’s head to draw him in again, gentle and loving. How much he had fallen for this man still took his breath away. How happy and at ease he felt when their bodies had the opportunity to touch.

Ray’s fingers ghosted over his bare skin. Traced old scars as if mapping them out and committing them to memory. He eased back just enough so he could look at them, as he had every time they were intimate, starting with the pale scar just above Virgil’s left collarbone. 

“One day you’ll need to tell me about all of these,” he murmured. “What stories of heroism they hold.”

Virgil chuckled. “Heroism? A few of them are from missions, if that’s what you mean. More than a couple are from sheer stupidity though.” He watched as Ray’s hands continued to gently brush over his skin. “You’ve got a bit of a scar fetish, huh.”

Ray’s eyes twinkled playfully. “I see scars a lot in my profession, and they never turn me on.” His arms slid up round Virgil’s neck, the movement pressing their chests together. “No, I think it’s safe to say I’ve got a Virgil fetish.”

A devilish grin touched Virgil’s lips. “That’s so corny.”

Ray smirked. “You like it though.”

“I really do.” The words came out husky and Virgil once again captured Ray’s lips with his own, desire lighting up inside of him. The time for sweet murmurings and soft touches had passed. Virgil’s heart was starting to race, the hunger pulsing and demanding it be sated. 

He could tell that Ray was in the same state. The man let out a breathless moan when Virgil stooped and lifted him off the ground, quick to wrap his legs around his waist while his arms clamped around Virgil’s neck.

Needy.

That was hot.

Arms full of increasingly excited boyfriend, Virgil made use of his intimate knowledge of his jet and moved through to the back without breaking their kiss. A bed he had rarely used but was always made up waited for them, and together they flopped down across it and soon lost themselves in each other.

Their cries went unheard. Moans uncensored. Fingers dug into sweat damp skin enough to leave faint bruising. Evidence of their passion. The jet flew on unhindered, its two occupants tucked away in the rear cabin, now members of that illustrious club movie stars liked to boast about as of two rounds ago. Muscles quivered and lips were left near red raw from constant movement. Constant friction. Hungry and demanding.

And when they did finally calm down only the quiet thrum of the engines disturbed the peace, though neither of them took any notice. 

Sated and fully relaxed with Ray beneath him, the two of them panting for breath and tangled in the now messy sheets, Virgil felt like the King of the world.

Corny? Yes. Did he give a damn? No. Absolutely not.

With a man as gorgeous as Ray in his life, sharing his bed and his heart, Virgil would never feel the need to complain about anything again. His lonely soul had at long last found a companion, one who was nothing but kind, generous and honest. The salt of the Earth.

Virgil would cherish every waking moment they had together, however long or short that might be, though he liked his chances for it being a long time. Ray had certainly convinced him that he was fully committed, having been just as lonely and nervous as Virgil for so many years.

Ray was the one Virgil had spent his life waiting for, and as he brushed a thumb over a slightly flushed cheek and listened to his lover’s heavy breathing he finally understood his true feelings without even a hint of doubt.

His dark eyes gazed down into Ray’s beautiful green orbs, taking in his disheveled appearance with a sense of awe and pride. Virgil knew he was in no better state, his previously styled hair now thoroughly dishevelled and sticking to his brow because Ray liked to run his fingers through it so much. But he didn’t care. 

There was only one thing on Virgil’s mind now that the fog of desire had faded. One lone thought to perfectly accompany the welcome heaviness of satisfaction still lingering in his tired muscles.

“I love you,” he whispered. 

And there it was. Months after Ray’s tentative admission back on Tracy Island Virgil had finally found the strength to return those precious words. To say them and know he truly meant them. That he had found the person he longed to share them with.

He smiled. “I love you, Ray.”

Ray’s eyes were glassy. “Virgil...” Warm hands reached up to cup his cheeks and Virgil happily leaned into the touch, noting the light quiver. “I love you too.”

A soft sound escaped Ray’s throat before he lifted his head just enough to kiss Virgil once again. There was no desperation this time. The hunger was gone but the sentiment remained, stronger than ever.

Because Virgil had finally said it. Finally found the courage to fully open his heart and confess his true feelings to Ray.

It was a beautiful moment made all the sweeter by the privacy they basked in, golden light of the sun casting in through the small windows to bathe them both in an ethereal glow.

Eventually they settled down as tiredness began to catch up with them. The windows blocked out the light, blanketing the couple in darkness. Only the gentle thrum of the engines reminded them of where they were, cruising high above the clouds in their own little piece of heaven.

Virgil pulled Ray close, made sure the blanket was covering them both snuggly, and shared one last kiss.

It would be a while yet before they neared Scotland and Virgil would be called back to the cockpit. He could afford to nap for an hour or two. Beside the man he loved, with him wrapped in his arms.

That was where he belonged now, and there was nowhere else he would rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's that. What an amazing experience this fic has been for me. It's taken me on quite a journey and done a lot for my confidence as a writer. I want to thank each and every one of you who took the time to read, leave kudos and grace me with your wonderful reviews. They were all so important to me and I never could have done this without your overwhelming support.
> 
> Virgil and Ray got their happy ending, but they shall return as I am hoping to make a series based in this universe.
> 
> If there's anything in particular you'd like to see of Virgil and Ray, let me know and I'll see what I can do. Maybe that trip to Scotland? Maybe something else entirely?
> 
> Thank you, everyone. See you on the next fic hopefully.


End file.
